La Fille de la Mer Bleue !
by Chesca-Shan
Summary: On le pensait incapable d'avoir des sentiments. Il était celui dont tout le monde avait peur. Un monstre en chair et en os qui faisait trembler les pirates et les civils du monde entier. Seul le gouvernement mondial ne cédait pas à cet homme. Mais lui non plus, ne se laissera pas impressionner. Sauf si la nature en décide autrement.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

Aujourd'hui, je décide de mettre sur le site de Fanfiction ma fiction toujours en ligne sur Skyrock/Skyblog !  
Donc, ne signalez pas cette fiction parce que vous l'allez trouvée sur le blog de Chesca. C'est moi, et je me suis mise d'accord avec moi-même.  
"Non, en fait. J'ai pas besoin de mon accord, parce que c'est moi ! Oh wait...

 ** _PS : Cette fiction est déjà écrite jusqu'à la fin ! Et je ne changerai rien :) !_**

* * *

 **Je posterai un chapitre chaque semaine, selon mon humeur mais je tâcherai de le poster soit le mercredi, ou samedi soir ^^**

* * *

 **Titre** : **La Fille de La Mer Bleue**

 **Périodes** : Après les deux ans où on disparu les Mugiwaras, et juste après leur départ de l'île des Hommes Poissons pour Punk Hazard. L'amiral en chef a donc changé, Kuzan est parti en "retraite forcée" avec Sengoku et Garp qui reste affilée à la Marine.

 **Présence d'un personnage OC !**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_ :

Deux ans que la guerre au sommet était terminé ...  
Deux ans que Barbe Blanche était mort, avec Portgas D Ace l'un de ces commandants à Marineford.  
Deux ans que le roi Neptune cherchait désespérément un nouveau sauveur pour son île.

Un équipage était venu pour faire une simple visite, mais qui a fini dans un véritable bazar et une guerre.

L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille s'était battu courageusement pour eux.

Ils ont renversé la tendance de l'île : beaucoup croyait dans un proche avenir que les humains et les hommes poissons pouvaient cohabiter.

Maintenant, ils sont parti et l'île est de nouveau à découvert aux pirates sanguinaires qui partent pour la mer bleue.

Il faut désormais trouver un nouveau protecteur de la Mer Bleue pour l'île.

Une jeune fille, assise sur le place à l'égard des autres y réfléchissait.

Qui pouvait encore sauver son île ?

* * *

 _Let's go ? :)_

 _Vos premières impressions ?:p_

 _Review !_

 _Bisous !_

 _Chesca_


	2. Chp 1 : Une fille pas comme les autres

**Chapitre 1 : Une fille pas comme les autres**

Une jeune fille observe la vaste plaine bleue de la mer entourant sa terre natale. Son île où avait tant appris venait d'être sauvé par des humains, prouvant enfin qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance. Elle lève ses yeux vers ce qui semblerait être le ciel, mais qui ne l'est pas à son grand malheur. Le ciel bleu, elle ne l'a jamais vu car elle vit à plus de 10 000 mètres sous la mer bleue des humains.

Son rêve le plus cher serait de venir une seule fois à la surface … Oui, cela est improbable qu'on lui donne l'autorisation un jour. Elle est une sirène vivant sur l'île des hommes poissons depuis sa naissance. Une sirène à la peau pâle, aux cheveux bleus qui volent avec grâce dans le sens de l'eau. Ses yeux roses respirent une forte détermination d'en découdre ainsi que sa volonté d'agir.

Sa voix cristalline fait vibrer l'air avec une seule promesse.

\- Un jour, j'irai à la surface et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !

Un sourire franc se dessine sur ses lèvres pâles, l'air de rien. Elle bouge avec délicatesse sa longue queue de poisson bleu comme ses longs cheveux. Sa peau scintille de mille feu sous les faibles rayons de lumière sui lui parviennent.

Calme, elle ne bouge plus, préférant écouter le doux son de la mer qui lui parle.

Elle ferme les yeux, et se laisse aller sur le rocher sur lequel elle est assise pour s'allonger confortablement. Soudainement, un requin tigre apparaît près du sol et se dirige droit sur la jeune fille qui ouvre avec paresse les yeux.

Il emet de nombreux grognement à la sirène comme s'il lui parlait.

\- Le roi Neptune réclame ma présence au Palais Ryugu ? Merci !

L'animal s'éloigne dans la brume sous-marine et la jeune fille descend de son perchoir avec agilité pour nager avec une certaine aisance en direction du palais royal. Elle prend de la hauteur et nage à quelques mètres au dessus des habitations. Les rues sont bondées de monde discutant, riant entre amis, voisins. La vie avait repris son habituel train-train quotidien sur l'île, mais pas pour tout le monde. En effet, le roi cherchait la sécurité de ses citoyens et un protecteur assez reconnu pour son royaume. Ses soldats ne suffisaient plus !

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Leila ! Saluent certains villageois en bas.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, concitoyens ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien et vous ?

\- Bien !

Un signe de main plus tard, la jeune Leila a déjà disparu à toute vitesse vers le palais royal. Elle redescend vers la terre ferme, se recoiffe pour être un minimum présentable et ajuste ses coquillages placés sur sa poitrine.

\- Messieurs …

Les soldats chargés de surveiller les entrées, se retournent pour faire face à la jeune sirène.

\- J'ai été demandé par son altesse …

\- En effet, il vous attend mademoiselle Leila !

Les soldats l'accompagnent alors jusqu'au roi Neptune entouré de ces trois fils, de sa fille, d'une partie de ses conseillers ainsi que Jimbei.

\- Jamon jamon jamon. Bonjour Leila !

\- Bonjour votre altesse. Vous m'avez demandé ?

\- Jamon, oui. _Un courte pause._ Comme tu le sais, notre île a subi une récente guerre entre hommes poissons où des humains ont pris part à la guerre en se mettant de notre camp, jamon …

\- Oui, l'équipage des Mugiwaras dit Chapeau de Paille si je ne m'abuse. Ces images de ces humains me reviennent constamment …

\- J'en conviens très bien, et nous avons une énorme dette envers eux. Cependant, ils n'ont pas l'autorité nécessaire pour placer l'île sous leur protection et ils sembleraient que les autres empereurs ne veulent pas nous protéger. Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ayant déclaré la guerre à Big Mom pour cette île, je suppose que nous sommes dans une impasse.

\- Qui reste-t-il en alliées possibles, votre majesté ?

C'est à ce moment précis que Jimbei, l'ex capitaine corsaire toussa pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Il se lève avec un visage neutre comme il l'a si bien appris à le faire à Impel Down. La jeune femme frisonne quand elle s'imagina la torture qu'il avait dû endurer avant de pourvoir enfin s'échapper.

\- Je sais que je risque gros, mais il s'agit d'une question de jours avant que des pirates essayent de mettre pied sur l'île … Je propose de chercher de l'aide du côté des humains, plus précisément aux marines et du gouvernement mondial ...

Leila fronce les sourcils, mécontente de la proposition absurde de l'ex-corsaire désormais recherché pour 400.000.000 de berry.

\- Jimbei, tu veux demander de l'aide aux assassins de notre ancien protecteur Barbe Blanche dit Edward Newgate décédé maintenant il y a deux ans à Marineford !? As-tu perdu la tête ?

La jeune femme foudroie des yeux le paladin des mers avec insistance, puis le roi Neptune qui soupire désemparé.

\- Leila, si nous pouvions faire appel à quelqu'un autre, nous l'aurions fait sans t'en faire part _._ Malheureusement, nous n'avons plus le choix … S'il te plait, réfléchissons à cette éventualité et toi aussi, Leila !

Elle cherche de l'aide auprès des princes qui hochent avec difficulté la tête pour approuver les décisions de leur père. Même Shirahoshi se met du côté de Jimbei et de sa famille.

\- Mademoielle Leila, Jimbei est un homme sage …

\- En effet, princesse Shirahoshi.

Leila réfléchit un court instant, puis soupire sa réponse.

\- Bien, s'il s'agit de la seule option possible, je vote oui.

\- Jamon jamon jamon ! Nous sommes donc tous d'accord … Tu peux disposer Leila mon enfant !

\- Bien votre majesté !

Elle fait une rapide révérence à la famille royale avant de s'enfuir loin du palais encore en colère contre Jimbei sur la tournure des événements.

Elle revient à son rocher favori donnant une magnifique vue sur une grande étendue vide de vie, pour réfléchir aux conséquences que pourraient entraîner une alliance d'une ampleur comme celle-ci.

L'île étant déjà menacée par Big Mom, voilà qu'il fallait ajouter une possible alliance avec une organisation dite désormais de sanguinaire avec le nouveau gouvernement.

Oui, désormais la justice absolue était dirigée par un homme froid et dur : l'amiral en Chef Sakazuki.

* * *

 _Heya !_

 _Petite précision :')_

 _A l'époque de l'écriture de la fiction, les scans de One Piece n'étaient pas si avancés dans l'histoire avec Big Mom ! Ne me tenez donc pas rigueur, si je n'en fais jamais allusion et que Jimbei est très présent dans cette fiction !_

 _Bisous et à vos reviews dans 3 ... 2...1..._

 _Go !_

 _Chesca-Shan_


	3. Chp 2 : Une mission dangereuse

**Chapitre 2 : Une mission dangereuse**

Leila soupire avant de partir se balader en ville. La magnifique petite ville de profondeurs.. Le paradis sur terre.. Enfin… Le paradis des mers plutôt !

Non, elle n'avait rien à reprocher aux humains en général. Les Mugiwaras ont bien montré que tous ne sont pas comme le disent les anciens avec leurs stupides histoires sur de sombres humains aux pouvoirs surnaturels. Nageant avec grâce entre les passants, elle arrive devant le Café des Sirènes.

Elle y rentre paresseusement et se dirige vers Madame Shirley assise avec Camie sur un magnifique fauteuil rouge.

\- Leila ! _s'exclame Pappug en sautant sur elle_. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu au café !

\- Doucement Pappug ! Et oui, je ne suis pas venu récemment vu que j'étais beaucoup demandé. Comment allez-vous Madame Shirley, et toi Camie ?

\- Je vais bien, _m'affirme Camine avec innocence._

\- Je suis confiante, _ajoute Shirley_. Viens après de moi, tu sembles être inquiète, et tu sais à quel point je déteste ça !

\- Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa boule pour voir si tu avais des problèmes, _s'indigne Pappug._

La jeune bleue hoche la tête, et vient se blottir auprès de la grande et magnifique femelle requin, aux pouvoirs exceptionnels.

\- Shirley, as-tu eu des visions récemment ?

\- Oui … J'ai vu d'autres humains venir sur l'île mais je ne connais pas le motif.. J'ai juste reconnu l'homme qui a vaincu Ace aux poings ardents à Marineford : Akainu.

Elle fume sa pipe, avant de continuer de décrire sa vision d'horreur.

\- Cet homme est grand, au visage carré, des traits très prononcés et des cheveux bruns très courts. Un physique impressionnant pour un humain … Il porte une chemise à fleurs déboutonnée révélant son cou musculeux, une partie de son tatouage qui représente de nombreuses fleurs, avec des bords en forme de flammes. Il est charismatique, imperturbable et froid … Et pourtant …

Elle tourne ces yeux bruns profonds vers la jeune sirène, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autres ? _réclame Camie._

\- Rien du tout, _finit Shirley en éteignant sa pipe._

\- Leila, tu devrais partir. Il me semble que Jimbei soit à ta recherche, _reprend-t-elle_.

Leila finit par remercier les deux jeunes femmes avant de partir hors du café pour aller à la rencontre de Jimbei. Elle navigue à travers les passants réfléchissant encore aux paroles de la jeune voyante.

Que veut dire ce « et pourtant » et pourquoi l'a-t-elle regardé ensuite ?

\- Leila, te revoilà enfin ! _grogne Jimbei qu'elle percute lourdement_. Où es-tu passé ?

\- Au Café des Sirènes avec Madame Shirley et Camie …

\- Tu me raconteras ça plus tard, pour l'instant le roi te redemande pour une mission de la plus haute importance !

Elle regarde Jimbei bouche bée. Jamais encore le roi lui avait confié des missions importantes. Elle s'occupait généralement de quelques conflits en zone hostile où les hommes poissons ont une haine sans borne pour les humains ou bien pour des petits vols.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait rentrer dans le cercle des grands du roi Neptune. Seul ces enfants, Jimbei et quelques gardes y étaient admis. Maintenant elle y entrait.

Longtemps, elle s'est battue au côté de la garde royale, elle y est rentrée à ces 17 ans. Aujourd'hui, à ces 28 ans elle commence enfin à se sentir responsable dans sa société.

\- Allons-y ! Le roi Neptune nous attend pour ta première mission !

Elle remarque alors la présence de Mégalo, le requin de la princesse Shirahoshi qui lui sourit à pleine dent tout content. Elle monte à bord avec Jimbei et ils repartent sur le palais. Mégalo survole les soldats et vient dans l'immense salle du trône.

\- Jamon jamon jamon ! Leila, après mure décision j'ai décidé avec les autres membres qu'il était temps que tu nous rejoignes …

Elle descend du requin et vient s'asseoir avec les autres formant un cercle parfait.

\- Leila, cela fait plus de 10 ans que tu sers l'armée royal et 10 ans que tu soutiens faire confiance aux humains … N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui votre altesse…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Notre reine Otohime désirait la paix entre nous et les humains, je ne fais que respecter mon engagement …

Un lourd silence tombe sur le palais tandis que le roi regarde avec effarement la jeune sirène.

\- Pendant dix longues années, tu es resté fidèle à ton engagement … A la reine..

Leila loche doucement la tête, répondant ainsi au roi.

\- Je t'en suis reconnaissant, avec mes fils. Jamais quelqu'un n'a été aussi ferme dans ces décisions depuis la disparition de ma tendre épouse, _murmure le roi Neptune, une larme à l'œil._

\- Leila, _interrompt Jimbei_. Allons dehors, je vais t'expliquer en quoi consistera ta mission si son altesse me le permet.

Jimbei regarde en direction du géant roi Neptune qui lui donne son accord. Les fils se regroupent autour de lui, et une réunion familiale commence.

Leila et Jimbei partent là où la tombe de la Reine était disposée.

Elle va s'asseoir devant et fait une rapide prière pour sa défunte reine, Otohime.

Jimbei la regarde faire, puis se met à ces côtés pour une pensée envers la reine.

\- Je crois que je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi …

\- Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à moi …

\- Leila, je suis le porte parole de l'île chez les humains ! _grogne-t-il._

\- Jamais, tu ne l'es inquiété pour moi ! Une question : à quel point ta famille est-elle importante pour toi ?

Un court silence s'installe entre la sirène et l'ancien corsaire, qui soupire.

\- Combien de temps n'avons-nous pas eu une discussion en face à face ?

\- Bien longtemps …

\- Entre tes nombreux voyages à la surface pour aider nos anciens alliés, tes réunions à Mariajoa … Tu passais tellement peu de temps ici auprès de ton peuple et de ta famille !

\- Le jour où les humains cesseront d'avoir peur en nous, je te promets de cesser tout pour me consacrer entièrement à toi ! _affirme t-il._

La jeune fille hésite un instant, et lui répondit faiblement.

\- C'est entendu. Tu me promets donc que lorsque la guerre sera finie, tu reviendras enfin ici pour arrêter tes activités de pirates.. ?

\- Tu as ma parole, Leila.

Le silence entre les deux protagonistes qui suit, signe leur promesse devant la tombe de la défunte reine.

\- Qu'en est-il de la mission, Jimbei ?

L'homme poisson se tourne vers la jeune fille impatiente de connaître ce quoi elle allait devoir affronter.

\- Nous n'avons aucun moyen direct de rencontrer les humains, et il est hors de question que le roi aille à Mariajoa pour les rencontrer. Nous avons d'abord décidé de leur faire passer une missive en papier que tu leur amèneras en main propre.

\- Vraiment ?! Mais je croyais que tu refusais que j'aille à la surface !

\- Le prince Fukaboshi m'a affirmé que tu étais prête.. Je fais confiance au jugement de ce dernier.

\- Merci Jimbei !

Leila lui saute au cou, et ce dernier la serre tendrement contre lui se méprisant contre lui-même. Comment avait-il osé prendre plus de temps pour la survie de son île qu'à sa unique sœur désormais ? Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait, et elle devait maintenant faire ces preuves en allant se confronter à la réalité des humains.

* * *

 _Heyaaa !_

 _Bien réfléchi, j'ai décidé de supprimer ma fiction de Skyrock ^^_

 _Ca me laisse plus de libertés concernant la correction de mes chapitres, et quelques modifications :)_

 _On verra par la suite, mais je ne pense pas refaire un chapitre, sinon faut que je refasse la suite, et j'suis déjà trop débordée ! :D_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et à vos commentaires !_

 _Bisous !_

 _Chesca_

 _PS : Au final, je vais poster plus souvent que je ne le pense :') ! Vous verrez !_


	4. Chp 3 : Les mers, un danger

**Chapitre 3 : La Mer bleue et ces profondeurs : un véritable danger pour une sirène**

 _~~Quelques jours plus tard~~_

La tension est palpable en ce jeudi sur la petite île des hommes poissons, surtout pour Leila.

Elle va faire enfin sa vraie première mission pour le Roi Neptune ! Malgré sa fierté, elle redoute le danger qu'il l'attend.. Mais aussi, de nouvelles aventures, dans de nouveaux horizons..

La nageoire tremblante, Leila essaye tant bien que mal de contrôler son stress et son excitation. A ces côtés, Jimbei l'observe paisiblement essayant de détecter la peur et l'angoisse chez la jeune femme.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure, Leila. Te sens-tu prête ?

\- Jimbei, c'est la quatrième fois que tu me le demandes, et oui je suis prête !

\- Bien. N'oublie pas mes conseils surtout, Leila.

\- Toujours monter pour aller à la surface, vérifier l'identité de mes interlocuteurs, rester dans l'eau pour ne pas me faire remarquer ! C'est bon ?

Jimbei souffle de soulagement et lève les yeux en direction de la surface priant intérieurement que tout se passe pour le mieux.

\- Nous attendons à présent que le roi Neptune te remette en main propre cette missive que tu devras donner au plus haut responsable si possible. Donne-la à un amiral, si tu en croises un …

\- Redis-moi les noms des amiraux..

\- Il y a que Kizaru, Borsaino de son vrai nom pour le moment à ce poste mais je suppose que d'autres vont bientôt faire leur apparition. Il faudra te méfier d'eux en particulier.

Leila tripote nerveusement son arme fétiche qu'est son trident bleu clair devant les yeux attendis de Jimbei.

\- On peut encore attendre si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, Leila. Personne ne t'oblige à rien tu sais..

\- Jimbei, ça fait maintenant une semaine qu'on repousse l'inévitable. J'y vais aujourd'hui et on en parle plus !

Jimbei eut un magnifique sourire montrant ces dents blanches devant le caractère bien trempé de la jeune femme.

\- Evite de t'énerver avec une telle facilité quand tu seras à la surface.

\- Je commencerai mal en faisant ça ! _soupire Leila_.

\- Attention, le roi Neptune arrive _! prévient aussitôt Jimbei en se redressant_.

En effet, le géant triton des mers arrive droit sur eux en présence de ces fils, de ces conseils ainsi que de nombreux gardes royaux.

\- Jamon jamon ! Le grand jour J est arrivé pour nous tous !

\- Oui votre altesse !

\- Tiens Leila, voici ce que tu devras leur remettre.

Le roi sort alors un rouleau de parchemin qu'il tend à la jeune sirène. Elle le prit avec douceur puis le mit à l'intérieur de son sac tandis que deux gardes se placèrent autour d'elle.

\- Nous te souhaitons une bonne route et bon courage !

Puis la jeune sirène partit en direction de l'archipel Sabaody en compagnie de deux fidèles soldats du roi.

\- Soldats, nous devons absolument rester sur nos gardes ! Cette mer est infectée de monstres marins et bêtes en tous genre qui ne veulent qu'une chose : manger ce qui bouge alors restez en alerte !

\- Oui mademoiselle Leila !

Elle fonce avec ces deux compagnons toujours plus haut évitant requins, monstres marins et surtout les géants rois des mers. Seulement ces derniers les évitent soigneusement.

\- C'est étrange l'attitude des rois des mers …

Le groupe poursuit tranquillement son chemin à travers le sombre bleu des mers aussi silencieux qu'un quartier délabré chez les humains.

\- Je me sens libre, libre, libre !

La jeune sirène prend son élan pour aller plus vite vers la surface, et les soldats peinent déjà à la suivre.

\- Cette fille possède un véritable ouragan dans son cœur, c'est si étrange, _fait un premier roi des mers_.

\- En effet, je perçois un bruit étrange provenant d'elle.

\- Surprenant …

\- Elle nous cache bien des choses, et j'ai hâte de voir comment elle réagira face aux humains.

Leila s'arrête et regarde les soldats avec crainte.

\- Vous avez entendu ?

\- Quoi donc mademoiselle .. ?

\- Des voix au fond … Qui est là ?! Montrez-vous !

\- Mademoiselle, vous avez dû rêver. Personne n'a parlé et nous n'avons rien entendu.

Elle serra les poings regardant avec insistance le fond calme et sombre de la mer. On y perçoit quelques mouvements mais il s'agit de requin ou de monstres auquel il ne vaut mieux pas de s'y frotter. Leila tourne le dos et continue son chemin en repensant à ces voix si lointaines et si proches en même temps. Pourquoi elle ? De qui il s'agissait ?

\- Nous y sommes presque ! _hurle un soldat._

Elle le sait très bien : elle entend déjà les vagues s'entrechoquée set les cris des mouettes au dessus de l'eau. Leila fronce comme jamais vers cette surface tant chérie et admirée.

\- Mademoiselle, ralentissez un peu ! Nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer !

Leila s'arrête brusquement laissant les deux soldats la rejoindre et reprendre leur souffle. Elle regarde désormais la surface transparence à travers laquelle elle observe enfin un ciel bleu avec un magnifique soleil brillant. Elle regarde discrètement les deux soldats qui lui font un signe de tête.

Il est temps d'aller chez les humains.

Leila monte doucement sa tête de l'eau et observe d'autour d'elle.

\- On peut monter, aucun bateau à l'horizon !

Les gardes montent sur la surface et observent avec curiosité le ciel, puis leurs regards se tournent ensuite vers l'archipel Sabaody plus loin. Leila en reste sans voix devant l'immense plafond bleu avec une étoile brillante. Elle lève les yeux et fait comme si elle pouvait le mettre dans sa main.

Elle retourne sous l'eau et ils continuent leur route jusqu'au bord de l'archipel où la discrétion est de mise pour rester en vie !

\- C'est maintenant que les choses se compliquent … Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur !

Les soldats hochent la tête avec inquiétude. Ils savent que s'il arrivait quelque chose à la jeune femme, ils devraient en payer le prix auprès de Jimbei.

Ils nagent non loin sous la surface et partent à la recherche des « groves » appartenant à la Marine numéroté de 60 à 69 d'après Jimbei..

Maintenant, il fallait être diplomate et patient.

* * *

 _Surprise motherfucker !_

 _Encore un chapitre :)_

 _En faite, j'ai envie de voir vos commentaires pour me motiver ^^_

 _Et comme je reviens en cours, j'suis déprimée :')_

 _Allez, à vos commentaires !_

 _Bisous_

 _Chesca_


	5. Chp 4 : La Marine

**Chapitre 4 : La Marine et Marijoa en vue !**

Patiente et diplomate, certes elle l'est, mais si les humains commencent à la mépriser et à la prendre de haut juste parce qu'elle est un « être inférieur qu'est la sirène », Leila allait devoir se contrôler pour ne pas leur faire avaler cette langue fourchue !

Oubliant ces intentions de meurtres contre les humains provocants, elle part avec les soldats entre les immenses racines des arbres servant à délimiter les groves. Leila observe avec une précision chaque recoin et mouvements.

\- Piège à poisson sur notre gauche !

Ils évitent de peu le filet de pêche d'un simple artisan et ils continuent leur chemin sous l'archipel et ces merveilles. Elle observe les environs sous marins et finit par apercevoir un dessous de bateau bleu-vert ressemblant à ceux qu'utilise la marine.

\- On est arrivé à la base navale !

Leila y fonce avec un empressement sans frontière avec une certaine appréhension avec ces deux collègues aussi nerveux que la jeune femme.

Elle s'arrête à la hauteur de la coque du navire qu'elle touche de sa main gauche. Ces fins doigts rencontrent avec émerveillement le granit marin qui effraye tant les monstres marins à leur approche dans la mer bleue.

\- Ils sont relativement astucieux ces humains !

Elle lève le menton vers la surface imitée par les soldats et soupire avant de s'y diriger tremblante. Elle sort timidement la tête de l'eau salée et observe non loin devant elle, la base navale de la marine où sont correctement disposé les puissants navires de guerre. Beaucoup d'humains circulent à l'uniforme blanc, au foulard bleu et avec une casquette enfoncée sur la tête.

\- Approchons nous doucement et essayons d'attraper un soldat à l'écart de la foule. Je ne tiens pas à me donner en spectacle et à semer la panique.

\- Entendu mademoiselle Leila..

Disparaissant sous l'eau, Leila utilise son fluide de l'observation tant travaillé ces dernières semaines avec les princes et observe chaque soldat, leur position et leur place approximativement. Beaucoup d'entre eux font des allers-retours entre les navires et la terre ferme avec de lourds objets dans les bras. Sont-ils devenus des esclaves pour le gouvernement ?

\- Que de curieux personnages !

Les soldats quand à eux, surveillent les arrières, eux aussi surveillées de près par d'immenses monstres marins affamés.

\- Mademoiselle Leila, le temps presse !

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous devons négliger la mission ! Le roi compte sur nous, n'oubliez pas cela !

Elle repère un jeune homme à l'écart des autres soldats, surveillant sûrement un navire ou plusieurs.

\- Par ici ! Nous avons un gagnant !

Suivant l'aura relativement faible du soldat, elle fait surface derrière lui avec les deux autres à côté d'un immense navire à la tête de chien. Elle observe la jeune recrue soupirer d'ennui, puis il change son fusil d'épaule de temps à autres. Elle le siffle très discrètement pour le faire réagir avant de l'interpeller.

\- Jeune homme !

Il sursaute et se retourne en braquant sur fusil sur la jeune femme impassible qui n'en demeure pas moins effrayée vu qu'elle s'attendait à cette réaction. Elle lui fait signe de baisser son arme à feu et de s'approcher du bord.

\- Je me nomme Leila et j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service…

Il vient doucement avant de regarder derrière soi si personne ne le surveille et vient à la rencontre de l'inconnue en s'agenouillant.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Vous devez être morte de froid ! Votre peau est presque aussi blanche que la neige ! Donnez-moi votre main, je vais vous aider à sortir de l'eau…

Il tend sa main pour l'aider mais elle refuse avec un léger sourire sincère.

\- Merci de ta proposition, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Mais je me dois de te le dire : je suis une sirène et je viens de la part du roi Neptune. J'ai une lettre à donner au plus responsable que je vais rencontrer et elle sera à donner à l'amiral en Chef Sakazuki en personne.

Il devient aussi blanc que son uniforme devant le nom de l'amiral en chef, ce qui prouve qu'il est effrayant à souhait.

\- Sais-tu si un de tes supérieurs est dans les environs ? J'aimerai lui parler le plus rapidement possible.

\- Je suis aux ordres de l'ex vice-amiral Garp désormais instructeur de jeunes recrues. Je peux aller le chercher si vous le désirez !

\- Je t'en serais reconnaissante.

\- Bien, attendez-moi ici. Il doit être dans sa cabine en train de … dor… hum.. de faire des dossiers sûrement !

Il part rejoindre son supérieur sur le bateau, laissant Leila respirer de nouveau. Les soldats montent à leur tour à la surface et elle leur explique rapidement.

\- Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance, il s'agit d'un ancien de la marine..

\- Bwahahahaha ! Une jeune femme qui demande à me voir ? Ça fait longtemps !

Une forme gigantesque se dessine alors juste au dessus de Leila, qui est brutalement soulevée de l'eau pour se retrouver dans les airs aux mains de l'ex vice-amiral Garp.

\- Alors gamine, tu veux me parler… ?!

\- Si vous me relâchez oui !

Il la relâche immédiatement et elle tombe au sol, s'étale sur le bois du pont au pied de l'ex vice-amiral et de Bogart, toujours fidèle à son poste. Ce dernier a une main à son sabre attaché à sa ceinture et les yeux cachés semblent un peu méfiant à l'égard de la jeune fille qui les regarde avec effarement.

\- Vous êtes bien Monkey D Garp ?

\- En personne ma petite ! Alors que vient faire une sirène aussi loin de chez elle, hein ?

\- Je viens porter une lettre à l'amiral en Chef Sakazuki …

\- Qui en est l'auteur ?

\- Le roi Neptune en personne..

\- Bien, je t'emmène alors avec moi jusqu'à Marijoa.

Leila ouvre de grands yeux lorsque que le gentil papy lui propose ça. Bogart retire sa main de son arme, et lève une peu son chapeau pour l'observer.

\- Instructeur Monkey D Garp, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. C'est une sirène et vous savez à quel point les dragons célestes en sont friands.

Un blanc s'installe tandis que l'ancien réfléchit à ce que vient dire son associé.

\- Je ne suis pas fou non plus ! Elle sera sous ma protection, et elle n'est pas à vendre ! Allez gamine, je vais te faire monter sur mon épaule.

\- Mademoiselle Leila ! _interpelle un des soldats qui monte subitement à la surface_. Nous avions envisagé cette éventualité alors prenez cela !

Le soldat tend alors une longue robe argentée à Leila.

\- Elle vous cachera des regards… Même si elle est un peu voyante..

Leila le remercie d'un hochement de tête avant que Garp er Bogart l'emmènent dans un endroit à l'abri des regards pour qu'elle se change. Quelques minutes plus tard, Leila ressort et elle est prête à rencontrer le dit Amiral en Chef.

L'ex vice-amiral la met sur son épaule et le joyeux petit groupe part en direction de Marijoa, pour voir le vénéré amiral en chef Sakazuki. Après, Garp est attendu par le nouveau chef pour parler de certaines choses… Comme son fils Dragon..

* * *

 _Heeeyaaa !_

 _Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai fini à 20h hier soir :)_

 _Donc le voici !_

 _Vos impressions ? Je vous attends dans les commentaires !_

 _Bisous_

 _Chesca_


	6. Chp 5 : Leila en danger ?

**Chapitre 5 : A la rencontre de la Marine : Leila en danger ?**

Assise sur l'épaule d'un marine, la jeune sirène est pour la première fois mal à l'aise. Ces longs cheveux bleus tombait sur son visage qui eux, cache bien ces yeux humides, la tête baissée. Elle a peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver sur la terre ferme. Elle sait parfaitement qu'elle passe outre une des nombreuses règles de Jimbei mais elle veut absolument réussir sa mission même si elle doit en payer le prix fort !

\- Gamine, je sens à quel point tu es stressé et tendue comme un roc ! _grogne le vieux Monkey_. Si je te dis que tu es sous ma protection, alors crois le vieux et fort fier marine ! Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de lever la tête, de sourire et de regarder la foule autour de nous !

Frissonnante sous le ton employé, Leila fait ce que lui demande son aîné et regarde avec curiosité les personnes qui s'écartent avec respect sur le chemin et celles qui la regardent avec émerveillement.

\- Pourquoi me regardent-ils ainsi ?  
\- Mwahahahahahahahaha ! On ne t'a jamais dit à quel point tu es belle et ravissante ?  
Leila rougit violemment face au compliment du marine qui non content de l'avoir fait tiqué éclate de rire provoquant une gêne des plus monstrueuses à notre délicate bleue. Visiblement, sa tenue orientale ne le laissait pas indifférent !

\- N'évitez pas ma question !  
\- Je ne l'évite pas, salle mioche ! J'y réponds indirectement ! Si ces personnes te regardent, c'est parce qu'ils te trouvent belle ! C'est sans doute ta nature qui te rend plus différente..

La belle bleue cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, la bouche entrouverte et le feu aux joues dans l'action. Elle cache tant bien que mal son visage avec ces cheveux bleutés et lisses faisant encore rire le gris. Son collègue à leur côté avec l'étrange chapeau gris ne fait aucun commentaire et garde un masque impassible dans l'ombre de son couvre-chef. Il s'agit bien sur de Bogart, le fidèle chien de Monkey D Garp depuis bien des années.

Elle regarde à présent le joyeux marine qui la maintient toujours sur son épaule à l'aide d'une seule main et d'une volonté de fer.

\- J'ai encore peine à y croire ! Vous êtes d'une force incroyable : comme on me l'a si bien raconté dans vos nombreux exploits et c'est un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer enfin !

Il éclate de nouveau avec son fidèle rire ressemblant presque à un aboiement de chien malade en laissant sa tête partir en arrière pour mieux la regarder.

\- Mwahahahaha ! Je t'aime de plus en plus gamine ! Dommage que tu ne sois pas de ma famille comme petite fille : tu aurais une forte et fière marine aussi forte que l'était Tsuru à ton époque !  
\- Tsuru, comme la vice-amirale Tsuru du quartier Général ? !  
\- Elle-même ! Tu dois la connais aussi, non ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Monkey D Garp, Tsuru Bartoli et Sengoku le Bouddha : le trio d'or de la marine de l'ère de Barbe Blanche et de Gol D Roger les plus grands pirates qu'est connu l'essor de la piraterie ! Vous avez tant fait trembler les pirates sur toutes les mers !

Il ne dit rien, et se contente juste de soupirer en se rappelant du temps passé avec ces deux joyeux compères lorsqu'ils n'étaient que de simples mousses et leurs rencontres légèrement tarées.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Après tout, c'est une rencontre formidable qui a changé la face du monde !  
\- C'est une bien longue histoire ...

* * *

 **Flash-Back :**

Monkey D Garp, simple mousse sur un navire des plus pitoyables regarde la mer rêveur quand il entend des cris plus haut sur le pont.

Intrigué, il va voir ce qui se passe et il est surpris de voir cinq jeunes et maigres soldats qui mangent le parquet devant une jeune femme habillée des habits de Marine et qu'un homme à la carrure carrée observait le tout avec un petit sourire.

Garp s'approche et demande avec une petite voix, trop peur de se faire frapper par cette femme.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

La jeune femme se tourne vers lui, une main noire de haki ce qui effraye le jeune Monkey qui recule de quelques pas.

\- Du calme Tsuru, il ne semble pas être comme les crétins que tu as frappé. Présentons nous en personne respectables : je suis Sengoku, et voici mon ami Tsuru. Qui es-tu ?

\- J'suis Monkey D Garp, un p'tit nouveau qui aime l'aventure ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer !

Il leur fait un immense sourire jusqu'aux oreilles prouvant le peu d'intelligence acquis dans sa boite crânienne. Il vient au côté de Tsuru avec assurance tandis que Sengoku s'approche lui-même des deux autres. Garp les surprend en les enlaçant brutalement contre lui et en criant sur tout le navire :

\- NOUS SERONS LES PROCHAINS A FAIRE TREMBLER LES PIRATES ! FOI DES STG !  
\- STG ? font Sengoku et Tsuru.  
\- Baah, Sengoku Tsuru et Garp !

 **Fin du Flash BACK !**

* * *

Leila ne peut que sourire face aux étranges rencontres qui ont changé la face de l'univers face à la piraterie toujours aussi virulente.

\- Et pour les amiraux ? Comment les avez-vous rencontrés la première fois ?  
\- Peut-être une autre fois, gamine. Nous y sommes !

Devant le petit groupe, apparait enfin Marijoa : la terre sainte des dragons célestes ainsi que de quelques personnes tels que l'amiral en chef, les amiraux et le conseil des cinq étoiles.

Les yeux de la bleue s'agrandissent grandement, pour briller d'une lumière d'excitation.

\- Magnifique !


	7. Chp 6 : Leila, une fille adorable

**Chapitre 6 : Leila, une fille adorable...**

Le joyeux et vieux marine toujours le visage heureux, change la belle sirène aux cheveux bleus d'épaule et continue son chemin vers le magnifique château ressemblant étrangement à celui de Chambord en France. Ces immenses façades brunes semblent monter au ciel et atteindre les nuages. Il y a une immense horloge sur la tour principale et un toit vert relativement étrange.

Les yeux pétillants de bonheur, Leila sent son cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure tapant follement contre sa cage thoracique. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour qu'elle irait sur la terre ferme avec la protection d'une légende de la marine redoutée des plus grands pirates. Jimbei lui a tant raconté de la célèbre bataille de Marineford et du geste désespéré du grand père face à son petit-fils venu sauvé son frère de cœur des mains de fer de la Marine.

Oui, elle sait au plus profond d'elle, qu'il est de confiance. Il aurait fermé les yeux d'après les plus folles rumeurs, pour son petit-fils mais cette version a été démentie par le principal concerné.

Garp marche plus vite malgré son grand âge. Il est en retard, et l'actuel amiral en chef allait lui en faire la remarque mais il s'en fiche après tout. Après tout, Sakazuki n'attend qu'une bonne occasion de pouvoir le mettre derrière les barreaux ou bien six pieds sous terre avec Portgas D Ace.

Lui, père d'un criminel hautement recherché et un petit fils encore plus recherché faisant parti des pires rookies de la génération. Monkey D Dragon et Monkey D Luffy, les deux criminels les plus détestés de l'homme de Magma .

\- Vous allez bien ?

Garp sort de sa torpeur noire et sanglante de la guerre pour resserrer sa prise sur la jeune fille, inquiète du silence de l'ancien. Il espère au fond de lui qu'il échouera plus sa mission du cœur : plus personne ne touchera à sa famille ! Criminel ou non ! Maintenant qu'il avait rencontré cette fille si géniale, il la voulait et la considérait déjà comme son unique petite-fille.

\- Vous semblez occupé depuis quelques minutes ...

\- T'inquiètes pas pour moi, gamine. Je radote beaucoup dans ma petite tête, comme tous les vieux !

\- Je sais à quoi vous pensez en ce moment. La guerre au sommet, n'est-ce pas ? Rien n'est de votre faute ! Portgas D Ace a eu une vie très courte sans doute, mais il en a pleinement profité avec ces compagnons et son capitaine. Malgré son sang de criminel, il s'est endurci des insultes et il s'est battu pour se faire un nom autre que celui de son défunt père qu'il a détesté... Vous ne pouviez pas faire d'avantage qu'aider votre actuel et unique petit-fils à aller à son objectif. Personne que vous ne peut avoir subi votre souffrance ... Perdre un être cher, c'est dur !

\- Tu ... penses vraiment tout ça, la mioche ?

Pour accentuer ces dires, elle passe un bras derrière la nuque de son sauveur et pose sa tête sur la sienne avec un soupir.  
\- Bien entendu..

Le marine retient difficilement ces larmes, qui finissent de couler dans sa chemise blanche devant la sincérité de la jeune femme.

\- Merci la mioche ...

Leila ne bronche pas et se rapproche mentalement du marine qui semble être touché plus profondément qu'on pourrait le croire par cette guerre au sommet terminée depuis maintenant plus de 2 ans. Ils arrivent enfin devant la porte de l'immense bâtisse dans lequel ils entrent en vitesse pour éviter de croiser des dragons célestes. Bogart prend alors les devant du groupe, laissant les deux autres souffler un peu.

\- Où allons-nous exactement ?  
\- Au bureau de Sakazuki dans l'aile Est, _grogne-t-il à contre cœur_. Il m'attend avec d'autres collègues pour parler de l'actuelle situation du monde avec l'immense vague de piraterie qui s'est abattue dernièrement. Autant te dire que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir !

Leila hoche la tête avec difficulté tandis qu'elle enregistre les décors qui dansent autour d'elle dans une valse des plus endiablées.

\- Nous y voilà gamine ! Je te pose sur le banc ici, je dois d'abord faire mon entrée puis je demanderai l'autorisation pour que tu le rencontres.  
\- Entendu ! Je vous attends ici..

Garp dépose la jeune bleue sur un banc de bois à côté de l'immense porte de chêne, et ordonne à son fidèle Bogart de la protéger de personnes aux attentions malveillantes qui pourraient venir ici. Son adjoint accepte sa mission et se poste à côté du banc pour surveiller le long couloir.

\- Je reviens dès que possible !

Il frappe trois coups à la porte, et une voix grave lui hurle d'entrer. Il y entre sans la moindre hésitation et referme la porte derrière lui laissant Leila respirer.

 **Point de vue Garp :**

\- Garp ! Tu en as mis du temps alors que ton navire n'était pas loin ! _fait froidement Sakazuki un cigare en bouche._  
\- Navré Sakazuki, j'ai fait une crise de narcolepsie dans ma cabine et j'ai fait une rencontre des plus inhabituelles en bord de l'eau.  
\- Qu'as-tu vu cette fois ? Un monstre marin en forme de donut ? _Fait avec humour Sengoku, en se passant la main sur sa tresse._  
\- Non, bien mieux : une sirène qui demande à te voir, Sakazuki !

Un étrange silence plane chez les cinq personnes présentes, pour que l'information soit enregistrée par chacun. Tsuru reprend la parole en première.

\- Que demande-t-elle exactement, Garp ? Neptune, l'actuel roi ne laissera jamais une jeune femme sans défense aller sur la terre ferme sans être inquiétée !  
\- Neptune, un autre symbole de l'ancienne génération ayant connu Edward Newgate, _marmonne Sengoku_. Je pense qu'elle est son messager et qu'il faudrait savoir pourquoi il l'a envoyé. Qu'en pensez-vous Borsalino et toi Sakazuki ?  
\- Diiiisons, que je suis intriguéééé, _fait longuement Kizaru, une tasse de café en main._  
\- Je suppose que c'est elle que je sens à travers le mur, assise sur le banc attendant tes ordres, Garp _! remarque froidement Sakazuki en crachant de la fumée._  
\- En effet, Sakazuki..  
\- Qu'elle entre ! Il n'est pas conseillé qu'elle soit à la vue des majestés qui règnent ici !

Garp acquiesce rapidement à son nouveau supérieur et va chercher la jeune femme qui attend son tour.

 **Fin du point de vue Garp**

\- Gamine, il est favorable à cette rencontre.  
\- Vraiment ? Aucun piège ni rien ?  
\- Aucun, je te promets mais il faut savoir qu'il est extrêmement sensible et subtile alors fait très attention à ce que tu vas dire !  
\- Entendu !

De nouveau dans les bras du marine, elle respire un grand coup avant de rentrer dans l'immense pièce où règne une lourde chaleur qui lui tombe dessus comme un poids lourd. Elle encaisse le coup sans broncher et regard un à un les membres présents.

Sur le siège le plus proche, se trouve l'ancien amiral en chef Sengoku désormais habillée bizarrement avec sa coupe et tresse blanche, et Tsuru toujours la même.

Plus loin est assis l'amiral jaune Kizaru au sourire très étrange et à la limite pervers, et bien sûr devant eux, l'amiral en chef Sakazuki.

\- Vous avez demandé à me rencontrer. Me voilà, miss, _fait avec calme Akainu derrière son écran de fumée._


	8. Chp 7 : Akainu Sakazuki

**Chapitre 7 : L'amiral en Chef Sakazuki, un homme d'honneur malgré un coeur froid.**

Une goutte de sueur coule derrière la nuque de la jeune femme qui tente de garder son calme l'homme qu'elle a tant craint depuis la mort d'Ace aux points ardents. Garp la dépose au sol, juste devant le bureau du chien rouge suite à la demande de la mioche comme il l'appelle. Elle respire profondément avant de prendre la parole, en pleine réflexion sur les mots à utiliser.

\- Amiral en Chef Sakazuki, enchantée de faire votre connaissance... Je me nomme Leila et je suis la messagère du roi Neptune qui m'ordonne de vous remettre en main propre cette lettre...

Les yeux bruns de l'amiral en chef scannent le visage de la fille qui vient de lui parler avec un immense respect malgré la peur dans sa voix. Il éteint lentement son gros cigare dans le cendrier et se penche sur son bureau pour mieux voir cette pauvre demoiselle devant lui. Au fond de lui, son égo se gonfle un peu plus.. C'est si bon de se sentir supérieur comme ça.. Un sourire narquois se dessine alors sur le visage de Sakazuki tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent doucement.

\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Leila. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, puis-je avoir cette lettre ?

La voix du rouge résonne de manière très grave et suavement aux tympans de la bleue qui hoche la tête avant de détacher son sac de son dos, de retirer son trident et d'en sortir la lettre.

Malheureusement, son bras est trop petit pour que la lettre atteigne la main de l'amiral en chef Sakazuki. Garp soupire avant de se lever du fauteuil qu'il partage avec Sengoku, pour lui prêter main forte en la soulevant et l'aide à se rapprocher du chef.

Elle lui dépose la lettre dans sa main, et frôle accidentellement la main extrêmement brûlante du rouge qui la retire aussitôt comme s'il s'était brûlé. Leila s'écarte doucement pour ne faire aucun mouvement brusque mais elle sent comme un étrange courant électrique qui l'attire vers cet humain.

Garp la porte ensuite jusqu'à sa place et la pose à cote de lui tandis que Akainu reprend conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Il secoue la tête et se reconcentre à nouveau sur le papier qu'il tient entre ces mains.

Il ouvre l'enveloppe et en retire la lettre qu'il lit sérieusement. De son cote, Leila m'en mène pas large désormais coincée entre Monkey D'Garp et Sengoku, les bras croisés à observer avec anxiété le visage du nouveau chef.

\- Je vois. Le roi Neptune demande notre aide pour une protection de l'ile des Hommes-Poissons, _résume-t-il._

Leila hoche silencieusement la tête, attendant le verdict. Garp reste immobile et regarde avec un rare sérieux le rouge. Sakazuki tend alors la lettre a son collègue Borsalino qui la prend et la lit à voix haute pour les autres.

* * *

 _A l'attention de l'amiral en chef de la marine Akainu Sakazuki, de la part du roi Neptune._

 _Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans ces périodes critiques mais j'ai une demande formelle a vous faire._

 _Depuis la mort de Barbe Blanche et de la disparition de son équipage, nous sommes constamment en danger. Nous avons toujours eté sous leur protection et il est difficile de continuer a vivre alors qu'une lourde menace plane au dessus de nos têtes. C'est pourquoi je vous demande le plus sincèrement, de poser le drapeau de votre organisation. Nous sommes prêt a vous accueillir et a vous rencontrer en personne sur notre ile._

 _En espérant avoir une réponse positive de votre part, Veuillez recevoir, Monsieur, l'assurance de ma considération distinguée._

 _Le Roi Neptune_

* * *

L'amiral Kizaru redonne ensuite la lettre à son chef et ami, qui la remet dans son enveloppe, avant de la déposer sur un as de papiers. Leila avale sa salive, rendant sa bouche encore plus sèche. Il a des raisons de refuser, et elle ne le nie pas. Tout le monde sait que les hommes poissons sont considérés comme des monstres et qu'il s'agit de la seule raison que la haine des humains.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'équipage des Mugiwaras ? _Susurre Akainu._  
\- Ils ... ne sont pas assez respectes pour pouvoir nous protéger, monsieur.  
\- Je vois que ces misérables pirates sont toujours aussi généreux ! Sauver une ile d'une bande de poissons pirates !

Sa remarque aussi désobligeante sur une partie de l'espèce des hommes poissons blesse Leila, mais elle ne montre aucune émotion.

\- Néanmoins, la proposition de ton souverain est alléchante. Qu'en dis-tu Borsalino ?

\- La route vers l'ile des hommes poissons est réputée dangeureuse et nooombres de bateaux n'y sont jamais arriveeeeee ! L'avoir sous notre protection seeerait en effet un serieux ajoooout ! Qu'en peeeeensez-voous Tsuru-sama ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Borsalino. C'est toujours une ile de plus dans le nouveau monde pour pouvoir surveiller la vague de pirates.

\- La stratégie est bonne, _remarque Sengoku._ Après tout, on ne dit pas qu'il s'agit d'un paradis sous la mer ?

\- Il parait aussi que ils font de la viande de monstre marin excellente !, _fait Garp entre deux donuts._

Soudain, un léger flottement coupe toutes conversations pendant lequel Leila enregistre tous les messages. Leila y voit comme une réponse positive de la part des convives, mais il en reste un qui n'as pas donne son avis. Ce dernier finit tout de même par donner sa réponse avec une phrase tout simple.

\- Je vois qu'on est tous d'accord.

Il se tourne alors vers l'invité d'honneur et lui tend une main. Leila est alors à nouveau transporté, mais par Sengoku, vu que Garp dort, pris par une crise de narcolepsie soudaine.

\- Je m'engage personnellement a mettre sous notre protection, ton ile ainsi que la totalité de ces habitants. En échange, je veux rencontrer ton roi et signer un document écrit avec lui. Est-ce possible …?  
\- Oui, il a aussi émis le souhait de vous rencontrer pour notre accord. Avez-vous une date particulière à proposer ?  
\- Je dois prévenir mes supérieurs relativement en avance, alors ce ne sera pas une bonne semaine je pense !

Akainu se rassoit à sa chaise, tandis que Leila retourne à sa place entre Sengoku et Garp, toujours endormi, la respiration sifflante.

\- Prenez le temps qu'il faudra, amiral. Il est inutile de vous presser ...  
\- Est-iil posssible de venir Saaakazukiiii ? _Fait distraitement Borsalino avec un sourire en coin, très pervers._

La jeune Leila l'observe, légèrement inquiète et effrayée, avant de se rappeler des paroles de Jimbei. Méfie-toi de lui !

\- Bien entendu ! _Fait Leila avec lenteur_. Venez chez nous avec autant de personnes que vous désirez, à condition de nous en dire le nombre exact pour que nous puisons préparer.

Akainu retire sa casquette d'un mouvement et passe la main dans ces cheveux bruns faisant frémir la conscience de la sirène.

\- Je propose alors à toi Borsalino, ainsi qu'a vous Sengoku, Garp et Tsuru de m'accompagner. A nous cinq, nous pourrions diriger un navire sans soldat jusqu'à l'île.

\- Vous le manierez, _réplique Tsuru avec un micro sourire_. Je serais a la barre, et vous sur le pont. J'ai passé l'âge de tirer sur les cordages !

Garp se réveille enfin, et bouscule Leila qui est presque jetée sur Sengoku.

\- Désole gamine, j'ai fait un petit somme ! J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Akainu résume alors l'accord passe entre lui et la jeune fille. Garp grogne un peu pour éviter de faire le voyage mais finit par accepter.

Les marines discutent alors sur les équipages pirates voguant sur la mer, laissant Leila réfléchir à ces préoccupations. Cet homme, si froid et qui effraie les pirates lui fait monter une puissance d'adrénaline. Il avait choisi de venir sur son ile et il n'allait pas être déçu ! Lui ainsi que ces collègues vont être servi niveau émotion !

D'ailleurs, quelque chose cloche chez lui et moi, pense Leila en le regardant.

Elle garde ses yeux roses fixés sur l'amiral en chef, détaillant avec gourmandise l'amiral en chef, son corps immense et le costard moulant un torse parfaitement sculpté. Une étrange admiration l'anime… Se rendant compte de ses pensées peu conventionnelles, Leila détourne le regard.

Mentalement, elle se gifle avant de ferme les yeux avec des questions en tête…

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Gémit-t-elle. Pourquoi j'ai envie de me précipiter sur lui et le prendre dans mes bras ? C'est quoi mon problème !?

* * *

 _Heya :)_

 _Encore un autre chapitre ^^_

 _Je dois admettre que je l'ai trouvé naze celui-là quand je l'ai relu x)_

 _Mais ce moment est un élément clé donc, je ne peux pas trop le modifier :p_

 _Bisous_

 _Chesca_


	9. Chp 8 : Les dragons célestes débarquent

**Chapitre 8 : Leila dans le viseur des dragons célestes ! La Marine intervient !**

\- Bien, nous savons désormais quel équipage est à éliminer en premier lieu. Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé jusqu'ici, fait gravement Sakazuki sortant Leila de ces pensées.

Garp commence alors à se lever avec lenteur et paresse et prend Leila avec ses bras quand Sakazuki intervient.

\- Borsalino et moi allons la ramener. Nous devons encore parler pour finaliser quelques détails avec cette jeune femme…  
\- Maaaaaaagniiiifique jeeeeeune filllle, je préééécise ! _commente Kizaru._

Leila vire au rouge cramoisi devant le compliment pas discret du géant jaune qui s'approche d'un peu trop près avec son ami. Garp lui tape gentiment la tête avec un sourire désolé et part tranquillement avec les deux autres collègues dans les couloirs pour retourner à leurs occupations.

L'amiral en chef Sakazuki enfile sa cape blanche de haut gradé et met sa casquette avant de donner un ordre muet à son collègue Borsalino, à seulement deux mètres de Leila très tendue. Elle est alors soulevée du fauteuil violet pour finalement être compressée par deux bras longs et forts contre un torse habillé d'une chemise d'un jaune poussin assez hideux.

\- Teeeeellement mignonne cette petite ! _Roucoule Kizaru._

\- Argh ! Vous ... m'étouffez ! _  
-_ Borsalino _, soupire Akainu_ _._ Je sais que tu n'as jamais vu de sirène de ta vie malgré ton grand âge et que tu es un parfait puceau mais relâche-la îmmédiatement.. Pas envie d'être sur la liste noire du roi Neptune pour l'assassinat d'une favorite !

\- Oooooooooh ! Tu es blessant aujourd'hui Saaakazukiii _! fait Borsalino, une petite larme à l'œil._

 _-_ Tu en as l'habitude maintenant Borsalino ! Ca fait bien des années qu'on se côtoie et j'aurais pensé que tu étais habitué ! _Ricane t-il avec un sourire presque dangereux._

Il s'approche alors de l'amiral Borsalino et vient à côté, en soupirant agacé par l'idiotie de son ami. Leila remue faiblement sous la prise étouffante de l'amiral et frappe nerveusement avec sa queue Akainu au niveau des côtés. Il baisse les yeux sur une sirène avec des yeux roses furieux.

\- Borsalino, ce n'est pas une peluche !

 _Tonne t-il de nouveau_ _.  
\- Ooooh pardoon !_

Leila retrouve sa liberté de bouger et une respiration normale. Elle s'écarte légèrement du torse, pour lever la tête et le fusiller du regard, outrée.

 _\- Vous êtes diablement fort quand il s'agit de serrer une jeune femme comme ça !_ _grogne-t-elle e montrant ces dents parfaitement blanches et aiguillées au concerné_ _.  
\- Oooooh, tu aaas de belles deeents ! __remarque Kizaru en frissonnant_ _. Sakazuki ... ?_

Leila est presque jetéé dans les bras de l'amiral en chef, qui la réceptionne facilement quand on voit la taille de la sirène face au rouge. Elle se retrouve alors le nez entre les abdos bien formés et musclés de l'amiral en chef en personne. Elle rougit violemment en détournant le visage, rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles. Akainu le regarde, froidement et parle lentement en sa direction.

\- Borsalino, tu désires vraiment être tranché par Neptune ?  
\- Noooon !  
\- Bien, alors il est temps qu'elle retourne chez les siens et en vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Leila hoche prudemment la tête avant de réfléchir avec son cœur qui bat à cents à l'heure. Pourquoi est-elle finalement reconnaissante à l'amiral de l'avoir jeté contre cet homme ? Pourquoi son cœur bat-il aussi vite ?

Elle se sent si bien blottie et protégée dans ces bras si musclés et ce torse si parfaitement développé ! Étrangement, Akainu sent la jeune femme qui se détend considérablement contre lui, se laissant porter doucement. Un peu maladroit, il la prend contre son épaule droite, et la place de façon à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas accidentellement. Leila s'accroche avec ces petites mains à la veste rouge, laissant son propriétaire surpris.

De son côté, Borsalino observe la scène peu commune avec son vieil ami très mal à l'aise en cet instant et rit dans sa barbe face au malaise grandissant de son chef. Il part dedans cachant son fou rire, rapidement suivi de l'amiral en chef dans les sombres couloirs de Marijoa.

\- Il s'agit à présent de faire attention à ne pas croiser de nobles mondiaux, _murmure Sakazuki à Borsalino, redevenu stoïque_ _._

Toujours accrochée aussi fermement au niveau de l'épaule d'un humain largement plus grand qu'elle, Leila reste muette et attend patiemment qu'il lance la conversation car après tout, c'est lui qui s'est proposé pour la ramener dans l'eau !

\- Alors comme ça… Neptune laisse une jeune femme s'aventurer ici… Tu n'as pas peur pour ta vie…. ? Nous sommes pourtant des humains… De grands humains même…

Leila ravale sa salive devant la voix suave, et envoûtante du chien rouge qui l'observe avec un certain amusement avec ces deux pupilles brunes. Elle prend son courage à deux mains avant de lever les yeux pour le regarder directement.

\- Non. Certains humains sont effectivement mauvais comme tout ceux qui venaient piller, tuer des familles avant de repartir laissant derrière une île de feu et de sang. Le fait qu'un empereur vienne de lui-même mettre son drapeau pour nous protéger m'a fait prendre conscience que vous n'êtes pas pareil. Maintenant, ce sont les Mugiwaras qui ont sauvé notre île d'une bande de criminels enragées. Non, vous ne me faîtes pas peur !

Ni Akainu, ni Kizaru ne réagissent suite à la déclaration de Leila.

Ils savent tous deux que la Marine n'a rien fait ces dernières années pour les aider, et qu'en conséquent ils n'ont pas le droit de juger le roi Neptune sur ces décisions.

\- Qu'en penses ta familllle de ton applicatiiiion ?  
\- Rien. Ils ont quasiment tous été décimés par des humains avant que Barbe Blanche ne vienne poser son drapeau…. Il ne me reste que mon frère que j'ai vu rarement ces dernières années. Silencieux, le groupe continue sa marche dans l'immense couloir avec un magnifique tapis rouge brodé de doré au sol, et des murs magnifiquement tapissés avec les figures emblématiques de la noblesse mondiale.

Akainu ne semble pas prêter attention à ces horreurs qu'il voit depuis maintenant deux ans au quotidien à chaque fois qu'il est demandé par le généralisme Kong. Oui, il applique la justice absolue mais il déteste au fond de son être ces êtres grossiers qui ne vivent qu'avec un orgueil volé de leurs précieux ancêtres.

\- Sais-tu où nous sommes ? _murmure Akainu à l'attention de Leila._

 _-_ Oui, sur la terre sainte de Marijoa. La demeure des dragons célestes, les précieux descendants des fondateurs du gouvernement mondial qu'on connaît aujourd'hui… _  
-_ Intelligeeente cette gamiiine ! Noous t'avooons sous-estiiimé ! _  
-_ Même à 30 000 mètres de la surface, nous sommes aussi bien éduqué qu'ici ... _  
_\- Amiral en chef Sakazuki _!_ _Tonne une voix remplie de supériorité, de non respect et d'égoïsme._

Le chien rouge s'arrête brutalement, et écarquille les yeux comme Kizaru qui a dorénavant perdu son sourire béat.

 _-_ Borsalino ! _Chuchote Akainu pressé_ _._ Prends la dans tes bras et partez d'ici le plus vite possible ! C'est un ordre !

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la Marine, le rouge sait que tout cela risque de tourner mal et ça, très vite.

Leila passe des bras de l'amiral en chef au singe jaune qui tourne le dos et commence à partir tandis qu'Akainu retire sa casquette pour se tourner respectueusement face à son royal interlocuteur.

\- Saint Charlos… Que puis-je faire pour votre sainteté ?

* * *

 _ **Du côté de Kizaru et Leila :**_

\- Oooon l'a échapppppé belllle !  
\- Ne parlez pas trop vite ! On a encore le chemin à découvert en dehors à faire, et à cette heure…

\- Vous n'y aviez pas pensé, _soupire Leila désespérée_ _._

\- Nooooon !

L'amiral Kizaru marche le plus vite possible dans les couloirs pour le moment vides de toute personne indésirable et se dirige vers l'immense porte menant à l'extérieur. Il met un premier pas dehors, puis un deuxième avant de regarder le jardin vert devant lui où se promene Sainte Shalulia, Saint Rosward ainsi que Saint Miosgard.

L'amiral s'arrête cherchant une autre issu de sortie.. Le danger est imminent... Les trois dragons célestes viennent en sa direction… Leila ferme les yeux, et plonge sa tête contre l'amiral en versant quelques larmes.

\- Non, je ne veux pas devenir esclave ... Pitié !  
\- Poourquoooi le deviendrais-tuuuu ? _interroge Kizaru avec inquiétude_ _._

 _-_ Saint Miosgard s'est échoué il y a bien longtemps sur mon île, et il n'a dû sa survie qu'à l'intervention de la reine Otohime… Il est remonté à la surface accompagné de la reine ainsi que de moi, et il a juré de me faire de moi son esclave si nous devions nous rencontrer de nouveau ! _  
_\- Gaarde ton visaaaaage contre moi, et ne paarle paaaas surtout ! Je vaais tâcher de leees éviter !

Elle respire profondément avant de faire ce que lui recommande chaudement le marine qui part au devant des gros ennuis. Il marche le plus vite possible espérant que les Tenryūbito comprennent qu'il n'avait que faire de leur histoire d'esclaves qui cherchent désespérément à s'enfuir quitte à mourir.

Malheureusement, Sainte Shalulia le voit marcher à une allure peu représentative du personnage lent et feignant qu'il est et l'interpelle.

\- Amiral Kizaru ! Où allez-vous d'un pas si pressé ?  
\- Excuusez moi sainte Shalulia maaais je traansporte en urgence une jeeeune femme maalade !

Les trois Tenryūbito s'approchent de l'amiral, et l'entourent pour regarder Leila qui respire désormais difficilement face à la tension qui l'entoure.

\- Une misérable créature ! _Siffle l'étrange femme, sainte Shalulia._

 _-_ Paix, _murmure Saint Rosward_ _._ Tu es juste jalouse de sa beauté captivante, ma fille ! _  
-_ La suivante de ce poison ! _Siffle hargneusement Saint Miosgard_ _._ La même couleur de peau, et ces cheveux bleus qui me narguaient ! CETTE PETITE GARCE !

* * *

 _Review ? ^^_


	10. Chp 9 : Un passé trouble

**Chapitre 9 : Un lourd passé … et de l'insolence !**

L'insulte est comme un poignard chauffé à blanc dans le cœur de la jeune bleue qui tente bien que mal de refouler les larmes au fond d'elle. Il ose insulter sa reine, alors qu'elle s'est précipitée à son secours !

Leila en avait été témoin et cela ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente ! A cette époque, elle avait seulement 16 ans et n'occupait qu'un poste de bas étage qui consistait à suivre discrètement la reine et à intervenir en cas de danger et ce jour là …

Elle avait failli à sa mission !

Il a été néanmoins sauvé, gardé en vie et soigné par Aladdin avant d'être ramené à Marijoa par la reine en personne avec un bateau qui lui fut affrété. Pour me rattraper, elle avait foncé derrière la reine pour pouvoir la protéger tout le long du chemin ce qui n'avait pas plu au noble qui se trouvait en infériorité numérique.

 **Flash Back :**

\- Ma reine ! Permettez moi que je vous accompagne … !

\- Bien entendu .. !

\- Hors de question ! hurle le noble déjà à cran à cause de la reine.

\- Voyons Sir Miosgard, soupire la reine. Leila assurera votre protection ainsi que celle du bateau ! Elle est de ma garde personnelle et je lui fais entièrement confiance !

Leila commence alors à protéger le navire, alors qu'une seule envie la prenait. Détruire ce rafiot et tuer ce foutu noble qui avait osé mettre la main sur la reine. Elle retient difficilement des grognements inhumains sortir de son être pour évacuer sa colère.

Elle se tient néanmoins à carreau pendant la longue traversée jusqu'à la surface où elle suit le bateau jusqu'à Marjoa où le noble est accueilli en héros. Leila et la reine, observent alors la scène, cachées.

\- Ma reine, il n'en valait pas la peine …

\- Mon enfant, chaque humain que nous tuons nous éloigne de notre but : nous avons besoin de leur confiance !

\- Ils nous traitent comme de simples déchets de la nature, et je ne vois pas comment un jour, nous pourrions nous entendre avec de tels personnages !

\- Un jour viendra, et tout changera !

 **Fin Fin Back :**

Des larmes coulent et s'infiltrent dans le tissu de la chemise jaune lorsque que ce douloureux souvenir revient à la surface, brisant la coquille de fer de son cœur. Cet homme n'a pas changé, et il est toujours aussi hideux avec ces cheveux vert clair !

Quel genre de femme peut supporter un homme haineux comme lui ?

Kizaru, lui est perdu entre la jeune fille en larmes contre lui que sa conscience lui hurle de protéger vu que son supérieur n'apprécierait pas qu'il échoue sur ce coup-là. Il bouge mal à l'aise avant d'espérer silencieusement l'arrivée de Sakazuki qui arriverait à le tirer de là.

\- Les fichus poissons que vous êtes n'ont pas leur place sur la terre ferme ! siffle Miosgard. Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à venir comme il vous semble sur la terre des humains ! Une abomination qu'est votre existence !

Leila résiste à l'envie de lui arracher les yeux à cet homme qui lui redonne toute sa violence qu'elle avait canalisée ces dernières années avec des entraînements.

\- Les poissons que nous sommes sont apparus bien des millénaires avant que l'être humain que nous connaissons aujourd'hui ! Nos scientifiques estiment que nous sommes apparus il y a – 500.000.000 avant Gold Roger (Ici, l'année 0 est symbolisé par la mort de l'ancien roi des pirates au lieu de Jésus Christ. Vous m'excuserez ^^) Les humains, ou plutôt le primate ne sont apparus il y a -70.000.000 ans ce qui laisse une large durée entre nos deux espèces !

\- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à une personne de mon rang, poisson ? hurle Miosgard en très en colère.

\- Je ne parle pas, je fais des réflexions à voix haute…

Kizaru croit défaillir quand le noble affiche une mine des plus débiles.

\- Borsalino ! tonne une voix.

Sakazuki arrive d'une marche rapide vers son collègue qui en soupire mentalement de joie.

\- Vos saintetés, vous nous excuserez mais nous avons beaucoup à faire et à dire à cette jeune sirène comme vous l'avez deviné. Elle ne sera pas à vendre, je le crains !

Nous sommes alors entraînés loin des dragons célestes par un Sakazuki très énervé, et fumant de partout.

\- Saint Charlos m'a fait perdre un temps fou à parler de ces esclaves qui ont tous tenté de s'enfuir, soupire-t-il en prenant un nouveau cigare. Il demande que l'on sécurise la salle de vente à cause de l'attaque des rookies il y a maintenant deux ans !

Il l'allume de façon classe, avec son doigt de lave. Leila relève un peu la tête et regarde l'environnement défilant autour d'elle. Elle reconnaît à présent le quartier proche de la base navale. Elle respire doucement désormais hors de danger grâce à l'intervention du chien rouge de la Marine.

\- Merci d'être venu à temps, Gensui, soupire Leila.

Il grogne quelques mots dans sa mini barbe, avant de prendre la tête pour aller jusqu'au bord de l'eau pour les attendre. Les deux soldats sortent de l'eau, et ouvrent de grands yeux quand ils voient l'ombre menaçante des deux humais.

\- Qu'est-ce que … ?

Kizaru s'approche de l'eau, et Leila saute dans son milieu laissant deux géants sous le choc. Elle réapparaît à la surface, et vient s'accrocher au bois juste aux pieds des deux humains. Les deux s'accroupissent à son niveau, ne voulant pas la forcer à hausser la voix.

\- Merci de m'avoir accordé votre temps pour la demande de notre roi. Nous vous laissons le temps d'y réfléchir… Comment de temps avez-vous besoin pour une réponse ?

\- Une semaine au maximum, fait Sakazuki.

\- Bien, je reviendrai donc vendredi prochain ici même ! Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Entendu, Borsalino et moi serons à l'appel.

\- Bien, bonne journée messieurs !

Elle relâche la prise pour tomber dans l'eau et s'adresse aux soldats.

\- Rentrons au royaume !

Les soldats plongent, tandis que Leila se retournent pour leur adresser un franc sourire avant de les suivre dans les profondeurs dans la mer.

\- Etraaange gamiiine !

\- En effet … Elle est différente, Borsalino.

* * *

 _Review ? :p_

 _Bisous_

 _Chesca_


	11. Chp 10 : Le retour

**Chapitre 10 : De retour chez soi ! Le soulagement du roi !**

Leila plonge désormais dans l'eau turquoise pour rejoindre la famille royale qui attend sûrement son retour au palais Ryuku.

\- Qu'ont-ils dit mademoiselle Leila ? _font les soldats_

\- Ils acceptent, vu qu'ils considèrent que l'île comme un atout majeur avec sa position dans les profondeurs marine. Ils sont enthousiasmes à venir rencontrer le roi en personne, et ils donneront la réponse du généralisme Kong dans une semaine exactement !

\- Ils veulent venir eux même ? _s'écrient les deux._

\- Oui, et le roi le désire aussi. En tout, on aurait cinq invités : Monkey D Garp, Sengoku le Bouddha, la vice-amirale Tsuru, l'amiral Borsalino et l'amiral en chef Sakazuki.

Leila fonce toujours plus vite vers l'île, avec un sentiment de victoire. Elle a réussi à s'en sortir même si elle avait cru que les nobles allaient ordonner à l'amiral de leur « restituer la denrée rare » qu'elle est.

* * *

Leila voit enfin l'île qui se dessine devant elle. Les soldats peinent à la suivre tellement qu'elle va vite avec sa nageoire bleue dans cette vaste plaine d'eau. Elle traverse la ville sans prendre garde à ce qu'il l'entoure et arrive essoufflée devant le palais. Elle respire deux bouffés d'air et se relève pour aller dans la grande salle de bal, où est réuni la famille royale, les conseillers ainsi que quelques gardes. Ils discutent à voix basse, et gravement comme si quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

\- Votre majesté, je suis de retour !

Tout le monde se retourne et c'est la princesse qui l'attrape en première pour la serrer dans ces immenses mains de sirènes en versant de grosses larmes.

\- Tu es vivante ! J'ai eu si peur avec mon père !

\- Leila, enfin de retour, _soupire tout le monde qui ne se préoccupe pas de la princesse qui l'étouffe._

Leila est finalement relâchée puis vient les retrouvailles avec quelques accolades et embrassades. Elle finit par s'asseoir au sol au centre du centre et explique tout ce qui s'est passé à la surface, et reçoit le grognement désapprobateur de Jimbei mécontent.

\- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas aller là bas ! Trop dangereux pour toi !

\- C'est en prenant des risques que l'on construit son avenir ! Toi-même tu en as pris en devenant pirate dans l'équipage des Pirates du Soleil avec Fisher Tiger et Arlong ! Je crois que tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me faire la morale !

\- Je …

\- Voilà, tu étais jeune et con ! Tu faisais comme tu voulais alors laisse moi en faire de même avec ma vie !

Elle disparaît alors dans le palais, encore furieuse contre cette idiot de service. Et dire qu'il avait été corsaire pour la Marine, et qu'il a joué ce rôle pendant de longues années comme toutou ! Elle s'enferme dans sa chambre et s'écroule sur son lit, épuisée de cette journée.

Son esprit se tourne alors vers la surface, qui lui semble si chaleureuse si on exclut les nobles, ces ordures plus hautes que les Marines, que la population et j'en passe. Des Nobles qui passent leur journée à se raconter les potins sur les autres, à ennuyer les marines lors d'un problème avec un civil, un pirate ou un esclave…

Elle ferme les yeux et repense à cette journée avec ces humains si peu ordinaires et _lui_ … Pendant qu'elle lui a expliqué la demande de son roi, elle avait senti son regard brûlant sur elle.

Le regard que lui lançait ce mystérieux humain pour lequel elle sentait quelque chose au fond d'elle…. Jamais elle n'a ressenti une telle attirance physique pour un homme …

Pourtant, elle a beaucoup flirté avec des garçons durant son enfance, cherchant son âme sœur mais jamais ça n'a jamais marché… Et voilà aujourd'hui…

Est-ce cela l'amour ? Un besoin de sécurité constant dans les bras de l'homme aimé ?

* * *

 _Review :3 ?_

 _Bisous_

 _Chesca_


	12. Chp 11 : La réponse des amiraux

**Chapitre 11 : Une semaine sous tension, et une réponse ?**

 _~~~ Une semaine plus tard~~~_

La semaine a été longue pour Leila qui s'est efforcée d'éviter Jimbe qui désire toujours et encore s'excuser pour lui avoir faire la leçon devant toute la cour du roi Neptune. Nageant sous la surface, elle attend patiemment que l'heure passe et que les humains daignent de lui donner sa réponse.

Assise sur un rocher au milieu de l'eau, elle observe ces humains habillés de cet étrange uniforme bleu avec le symbole de la Marine dessus. Ils ne parlent pas entre eux, ils se contentent de suivre les ordres donnés par leur supérieur. Ils chargent le bateau sans une parole, la respiration haletante. L'un d'entre eux s'écroule à bout de force et personne ne vient l'aider, l'ignorant royalement. Il rampe alors sur le sol pour aller vers l'eau, il veut boire.

Leila hésite avant de plonger soudainement dans l'eau pour lui porter secours. Elle sort doucement de l'eau, et le regarde quelques minutes avant de parler.

\- L'eau n'est pas potable ici, elle est trop salée pour toi …

Il lève les yeux pour voir une jeune femme, à moitié immergée, ne montrant que le haut de son corps avec les cheveux tombant sur les épaules et sur son visage d'ange. Ses yeux roses le regardent avec anxiété.

\- Je vous reconnais, vous êtes le jeune homme de la dernière fois …

En effet, le jeune garçon épuisé était celui qu'elle avait abordé il y a maintenant une semaine exactement.

\- Tu … tu es la fille de la dernière fois !

\- Oui … As-tu besoin d'aide ?

\- J'ai … soif !

Leila sort une main et fait apparaître doucement de l'eau douce dans sa paume qu'elle tend ensuite au jeune homme. Il boit allégrement l'eau et respire calmement avant de s'adresser à sa sauveuse.

\- Puis-je vous être utile après l'aide que tu m'as apporté… ?

\- Il ne sera pas nécessaire. J'attends des personnes pour une réponse à ma requête … Passez une bonne journée !

Elle disparaît soudainement dans l'eau et repart non loin de la base navale espérant voir les deux géants. Elle les aperçoit au même endroit qu'elle les avait laissé, assis sur le ponton de bois tous deux relax. Afin d'éviter un malheureux accident, elle apparait à quelques mètres d'eux avec lenteur pour ne pas les effrayer par une brusque apparition.

\- Excusez mon retard, messieurs. J'ai eu un léger contretemps …

Elle vient à leur niveau toujours dans l'eau et les regarde tour à tout.

\- Bonjour messieurs. Vous avez passé une bonne semaine …?

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Leila tente malgré tout de faire une conversation normale et correcte avec des humains.

\- Nos semaines se ressemblent toutes : le travail passe avant tout, _soupire Akainu d'une voix lasse et fatiguée_. Et vous ?

\- Une semaine des plus difficiles quand on est poursuivi par une personne qui cherche à reprendre votre affection, sinon comme d'habitude.

Elle soupire d'ennui quand du mouvement attire son attention juste au dessous d'elle. Elle baisse la tête et observe le fond marin pour apercevoir une forme gigantesque qui fonce sur elle.

\- Remontez vos jambes vite !

Elle s'écarte violemment du bord, tandis que les deux marines se relèvent et s'écartent à leur tour de l'eau ne comprenant pas d'où vient le probable danger. Toujours sur ces gardes, Leila ne bouge plus à la surface cherchant où est passé cette chose qui les a attaqués.

\- Ne faites plus aucun geste …

Sa respiration se ralentit considérablement tandis qu'elle observe les environs. La chose revient à l'attaque, mais cette fois ci elle a une cible bien en tête. Ce sont les deux humains qu'elle cherche à attraper et à déchiqueter.

Sachant qu'ils sont à l'abri de menaces potentielles, elle continue de sentir la bête qui s'approche très vite de ces cibles. Dans un bruit assourdissant, la bête sort de l'eau les dents pointues vers les deux amiraux qui reculent devant cette immense bête qui n'est d'autre que …

\- MEGALO !

Leila lui saute dessus et l'oblige à retourner dans l'eau le cachant de la vision de quelques humains curieux qui viennent voir ce qui se passe et espérant avoir un potin à raconter sur l'archipel. Ceux-ci se retrouvent avec deux amiraux un peu perturbés. L'amiral en Chef Akainu se retourne vers eux, et hurle dans toute la base navale.

\- RETOURNEZ A VOS POSTES ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Les soldats partent en sixième vitesse le plus loin possible des deux géants, tandis que Leila remonte à la surface avec un Mégalo confus qui émet de légère plainte montrant mon mécontentement.

\- Mégalo ! Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Shissihsihsihisshishihi …

\- C'est la princesse qui t'envoie ?

Le requin regarde Leila avec son petit regard craquant auquel Leila ne résiste jamais. Ces yeux bruns avec une petite larme à l'œil qui montre toute la sincérité du propriétaire.

\- Toi et la princesse êtes incorrigibles ! Je sais très bien ce que je fais, et je ne cours aucun danger !

Mégalo grogne légèrement avant de prendre Leila sur son nez et de la monter à la hauteur de Sakazuki et Borsalino qui observent la scène avec curiosité. Une amitié entre sirène et requin, n'est pas une chose très courante surtout quand on n'a jamais fait un tour sur l'île.

\- Excusez-le : il s'agit de Mégalo l'animal de compagnie de la princesse Shirahoshi. Il est très protecteur envers moi et la princesse, il a cru que j'étais en danger. Stupide requin !

Kizaru glousse sans grande discrétion tandis qu'Akainu respire profondément encaissant le choc avec un rictus moqueur bien dissimulé. Non, elle n'était pas comme une sirène comme les autres !

\- Vous …. Fréquentez la princesse en personne ? _s'étrangle à moitié Akainu._

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis la seule femme à être dans l'armée du roi Neptune, et je possède le droit de rentrer et sortir à ma guise du palais.

Ils restent silencieux tandis que Leila caresse nerveusement la peau écailleuse de Mégalo. Pour l'instant, personne n'a abordé le sujet de la rencontre et Leila n'est guère rassurée en ce moment.

\- Venons-en à notre accord, _fait soudainement Akainu, le sérieux retrouvé._

\- Je vous écoute …

Akainu passe une main sous sa casquette avant de parler avec sa voix qui vous donne des frissons partout.

\- Nous avons du longuement discuté avec Kong pour avoir finalement son accord pour aller sur votre île.

\- Caaaa n'a paaas été faaaaacile ! _commente avec une moue contrariée Borsalino._

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, je suis prête à vous accompagner durant tout le trajet … Je connais tous les courants marins qui amènent sur mon île …

\- Ooooooh ! Qu'een peeenses-tu Saakaazuki ?

Les deux compères se regardent longtemps sans la moindre parole, intriguant Leila qui ne suivit pas cette conversation muette.

\- C'est entendu, _finit par dire Sakazuki_. Nous acceptons votre proposition ! Nous nous retrouverons alors ici dans cinq jours le temps que nous préparions nos soldats, le bateau ainsi que les provisions.

\- Je retiens ! De notre côté, nous ferions tout pour que vous vous sentiez comme chez vous à l'abri de tous danger

\- Shishishihsihsihshi …

\- Mégalo vous souhaite une bonne journée !

\- Il … parle ?

\- Bien sûr ! On lui a appris les bonnes manières dès son plus jeune âge comme on fait pour un enfant !

\- Leila ! _s'écrie une voix féminine._

Leila se retourne et reçoit un énorme sac à patates rose et vert sur elle, la faisant tomber de son perchoir pour l'eau salée. Elle remonte à la surface cherchant cette chose qui l'a percuté, et son envoyeur vu qu'un sac à patates ça ne vole pas !

Oui, j'en déçois plus d'un, navré !

Elle regarde autour d'elle, mais rien en vue. Akainu et Kizaru froncent les sourcils comme Leila qui cherche désespérément son agresseur quand elle est tirée vers le fond.

\- AH !

* * *

 _Des reviews ? :D_

 _Bisous_

 _Chesca_


	13. Chp 12 : Un accord fragile

**Chapitre 12 : Un accord fragile… **

Elle sent deux mains sur la base de sa queue et qui l'attire vers le fond comme un prédateur le ferait avec une proie. Elle remue brutalement la queue fouettant son agresseur en plein visage avant de remonter à la surface pour sauter sur Mégalo. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit les deux amiraux qui ne comprennent plus rien, mais restent à l'égard.

\- **_Uchimizu_** **!** (Goutte d'eau)

Deux gouttes d'eau apparaissent sous ces paumes. La respiration plutôt lourde sur le moment, Leila transpire à grosses gouttes. Mégalo lui a fait le coup plus tôt, mais qui est la personne qui lui refait cette horrible farce ? Un mouvement attire son attention à sa gauche, sous la surface. L'aura qui en émane n'est pas formidable… Juste de quoi effrayer les poissons qui pourraient croire à un jeune requin tout juste sorti du ventre de sa mère. Leila annule sa technique et glisse dans l'eau.

\- Cette personne n'a rien de menaçant …

Elle voit cette ombre qui se rapproche furtivement et remonte à la surface en criant dans ces pauvres tympans.

\- Leeeeeilaaaa !

La personne vient la percuter de plein fouet et se colle à elle pour lui faire un gros câlin. Leila se retrouve plaquée contre un maigre corps munie d'une jolie paire de bobs (nichons, pardonnez-moi l'expression) cachés par un tee-shirt très court.

\- Ca fait du bien de te voir !

\- Camie ? Tu fais quoi à la surface ?

\- Je viens de la part de ton frère ! _fait –elle avec un sourire timide._

\- Non ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! S'il veut présenter ces excuses, qu'il le fasse lui-même !

\- Mais …

\- Camie, j'étais prête à t'attaquer avec une de mes attaques les plus dangereuses ! Retourne sur l'île, s'il te plait ! Ne t'occupes pas de mon frère … Je m'en occupe une fois que je suis revenue !

\- D'accord … Désolé…

Elle lui fait un bisou sur la joue avant de repartir aussi vite que venue dans les fonds marins.

\- Evite de te faire manger cette fois, _soupire Leila._

\- Shishishiii !

\- Vas-y Mégalo ! Va la surveiller la ! Maladroite comme elle est, elle risque encore de finir dans l'estomac qu'un roi des mers …

Mégalo disparaît à son tour à la poursuite de Camie, tandis que Leila soupire.

\- Quelle calamité celle là …

Elle relève les yeux sur les deux marines qui ont tous les deux un rictus moqueur.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?

\- Tellemeeeeent mignoooooon votre caalin !

\- Ni l'une ni l'autre sommes lesbiennes, pour casser vos fantasmes sur les sirènes, amiral _, réplique avec calme Leila malgré une légère colère._

\- Ignorez-le, _grogne Akainu_. Revenons-en à notre discussion !

\- Nous l'avions fini si je me souviens bien ! Je vous ai dis que je vous accompagnais pour vous offrir une meilleure protection dans les fonds marins.

\- Elle a raisooon Saakazukiii !

\- Veuillez m'excuser…. J'ai perdu le fil de la conversation avec ce remue-ménage ! _grogne t-il._

\- Excuse acceptée … Néanmoins, permettez-moi de vous poser tous les deux une question comme vous l'avez fait lorsque que vous m'avez ramené !

Les deux se regardent avant d'hocher la tête et de s'accroupir de nouveau.

\- Vous m'avez fait une affirmation en disant que je n'avais pas peur des humains, et je vous ai expliqué ma pensée. C'est maintenant à votre tour d'y passer : Avez-vous peur des hommes poissons, et si oui pourquoi ?

Les deux se regardent et marquent une longue pause, réfléchissant à la question pertinente de leur invité sous marine. Akainu prend la parole en premier, sûr de lui.

\- La population en a peur, mais nous nous savons maîtriser cette peur vu que tous les hommes poissons ne sont pas comme ça …

\- Il y aaa euu des problèmes aveeec certaaaains : Jimbeiiii le palaaadin des mers, Arlooong que j'aaai moooi même arrêtéé et Fisher Tiiiger … !

\- Maudit soi ce Jimbei ! _grogne Akainu_.

Leila ne bronche pas. Elle sait que certains d'entre eux ont provoqués la panique chez les humains il y a bien des années. Fisher Tiger, avait escaladé à main nue Red Line et avait pénétré dans Marijoa pour libérer tous les esclaves qu'ils soient humains ou hommes poissons. Aucune discrimination, et aujourd'hui beaucoup lui devaient la vie !

Jimbei, lui s'était échappé d'Impel Down à l'aide de Luffy avec un paquet de dangereux criminels toujours en liberté.

Et Arlong … Lui avait pris en otage une île en demandant une forte somme d'argent pour les laisser en vie et l'un des membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille avait tout vu.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour les défendre, mais chacun des hommes cités avait un but précis en tête ! Arlong ainsi que Jimbei étaient tous les deux dans l'équipage de Tiger, et c'est après sa mort que les deux se sont férocement battus ! Arlong réclamait vengeance contre les humains, contrairement à Jimbei qui a tenu sa promesse à notre défunte reine : préserver une amitié entre humains et hommes poissons ! Même s'il est aujourd'hui considérer comme un criminel à cause de son amitié avec le Chapeau de Paille ! Moi, je dis bravo à ce gamin sans cervelle qui apporte son aide à tous ceux qui ont besoin d'une aide ! Notre île serait entre les mains de dangereux criminels à cette heure s'il n'était pas venu visiter !

Leila les fusille du regard avant de plonger sous l'eau, mécontente que ces humains n'arrivent qu'à retenir ceux qui ont provoqué des paniques dans leur petit monde !

* * *

 _Review mes p'tits chéris ?_

 _Bisous !_

 _Chesca_


	14. Chp 13 : Leila et Mya

**Chapitre 12 : Leila et ces sentiments : Mya au secours !**

La poitrine serrée par la douleur des mots, Leila s'enfonce dans les profondeurs de cette mer qu'elle connaît si bien. Là, elle n'a pas su retenir sa colère plus longtemps. Un peu plus, et toute son énergie allait ressortir comme un vent des plus dévastateurs pour balayer tout à la surface. Si elle ne contrôlait pas ce surplus d'énergie, à elle toute seule elle pouvait mettre à terre une armée de soldat du Nouveau Monde.

Lors de l'assassinat de la reine, elle avait perdu le contrôle au milieu de la place mais elle a été écartée à temps par Jimbei.

 **Flash Back :**

\- _Peu importe qui a fait ça … Ne soyez pas rancuniers. Ne laissez pas vos sentiments ou la haine prendre le dessus pour moi._

\- _Maman …_

 _Leila regarde la princesse en larmes à mes côtés. Soudain, l'île tremble. Que pouvait-il se passer encore ?_

\- _Shirahoshi, garde ton calme !_

 _La princesse crie un peu plus en versant d'immenses larmes._

\- _Si quelque chose venait à la choquer …_

 _Elle est dans le même état que la princesse.. Les larmes ne s'arrêtent plus, son corps refuse de bouger, elle est prise de tremblements incessants._

 _Ne pas laisser sa colère sortir, non tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur ! Elle tourne la tête vers Jimbe aussi sous le choc, qui tourne lentement la tête vers la jeune femme._

\- _Jimbe … à l'aide ! Je ... vais exploser !_

 _Jimbe la prend rapidement, et part à toute allure dans les plaines vides où il la laisse échapper toute sa colère par un cri perçant._

\- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

 _La terre tremble de nouveau, l'eau s'agite brusquement autour d'elle dans une tornade d'eau dévastatrice._

\- _Leila, calme toi je t'en prie !_

\- _Jimbe ! J'arrive plus à contrôler mes émotions !_

 _L'eau tourne encore pendant plusieurs heures avant de s'arrêter brutalement, avec Leila complètement épuisée qui s'écroule au sol._

\- _Leila !_

 _Jimbe se précipite, mais elle est complètement inconsciente à cause des efforts trop importants.._

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

Oui, elle possède un don dévastateur comme pour la princesse qui était l'incantation de Poséidon. Leila est la déesse Hestia car elle veillait comme la grande déesse, la protectrice des foyers et des familles mais aussi, elle est la belle Athéna, la déesse de la Sagesse et de la Guerre. Rare sont les personnes possédant deux déesses comme grande impératrice. Elle a caché ce lourd secret, car les dieux doivent restés anonyme aux yeux des mortels.

Elle n'est pas seule à avoir de dangereuses capacités sur l'île. Une amie du nom de Mya plus âgée qu'elle, possédait de quoi faire trembler le gouvernement s'il apprenait son existence.

Nageant avec rapidité jusqu'au palais, elle explique rapidement la situation avant d'être congédier par le roi. Elle nage rapidement dans la rue commerçante où elle aperçoit sa vieille amie qui amuse des enfants avec des tours de magie. Leila était porteuse de deux déesse grecque tandis que Mya, il s'agissait d'une déesse égyptienne, Isis. La nature lui a donné tous les pouvoirs que la défunte déesse avait, combattant même la morte avec ces pouvoirs. Elle pouvait ressusciter, guérir tous maux et protéger les populations.

Toutes les deux étaient bien plus puissantes que le monde sous marin ne pouvait se l'imaginer !

\- Myaaaaaaa ! _s'égosille Leila en fonçant_.

\- Leila ! _fait avec un grand sourire Mya._

Leila la percute de plein fouet, les faisant rouler au sol dans un fou rire.

\- Tu n'as pas changé !

La belle Mya possède de longs cheveux bruns contrastant avec sa peau pâle et luisante.

\- Toi non plus ! Toujours aussi bleue !

Les deux se relèvent encore enlacées, la larme à l'œil.

\- Que deviens-tu ? _demande poliment Leila_. Ca fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vu !

\- J'ai réalisé mon rêve ! Je suis dans la prestigieuse clinique du Saint Cœur dans le centre de l'île !

\- Bien joué ! Je savais que tu y arriverais !

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis membre de la garde royale depuis ma majorité !

Elles se regardent un moment avant de partir discutant de leur enface, des bêtises avant que Leila ne lui raconte que des humains viendraient.

\- Ils sont osés insulter Jimbe, et Fisher Tiger ? Arlong, je ne l'ai jamais apprécié mais eux ! _grogne t-elle._

\- Et dire que j'aimais passionnément Arlong à une époque, _soupire Leila._

\- Tu as cru qu'il était ton âme sœur vu que tu ressentais un étrange lien !

\- Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Tu l'as trouvé toi ?

\- Oui ! Un charmant jeune homme blond !

\- Ma chérie ?

\- Tiens le voilà ! Max, je suis ici avec mon amie que je t'ai tant parlée !

Un magnifique jeune homme arrive alors un triton en main, un sourire en coin avant de s'incliner respectueusement.

\- Leila, c'est un réel plaisir de te rencontrer enfin ! Je suis Max, le petit ami de Mya..

Il vient ensuite se glisser auprès de Mya et l'embrasse passionnément.

\- Mya, nous pouvons parler seule à seule … J'ai besoin d'une conseillère !

\- Bien sûr ! Tu nous attends ici Max !

Mya l'entraîne dans sa chambre qu'elle ferme à clé.

\- Alors, que se passe t-il ?

\- Mya, j'ai … peut être trouvé mon âme sœur mais c'est trop flou !

\- Tu as cinq choses que tu dois ressentir : le mystère de l'homme, la peur de le perdre, l'aventure que tu pourrais vivre avec, le désir d'être dans ces bras, et bien sûr … Tu as un sentiment d'exister pleinement à ces côtés et d'être sa moitié ! Si les cinq sont vérifiés, c'est qu'il s'agit de ta moitié !

Le regard dans le vide, Leila réfléchit à ces rares moments avec cet homme.

Mystérieux, oui il l'était et elle l'était amplement avec tous ces secrets.

Peur de le perdre … Il était trop tôt pour le dire, mais elle avait senti un déchirement lorsqu'il s'était éloigné.

L'aventure avec un homme charismatique, la faisait rêver.

Dans ces bras, elle a atteint un désir de sécurité … et se sentait réellement femme quand il l'a regardé avec ces yeux bruns perçants.

Oui. Elle le savait. Elle l'a trouvé.. Sa moitié..

Une lumière l'entoure soudainement, faisant frémir Leila ainsi qu'un autre personnage bien loin au dessus de leur tête.

 **A Mariajoa..**

Une chaleur nouvelle envahit l'amiral en chef, enflammant soudainement ces joues, alors qu'il est seul dans son bureau, dans ses dossiers. Il lâche son stylo et pose une main sur son front soudainement brûlant. Il résiste un moment avant de s'écraser sur son bureau, inconscient.

\- Saakaaazuki ? Tu m'as demandéee ?

Kizaru entre sans frapper dans la pièce et voit son vieil ami couché sur son bureau. Il le prend rapidement contre lui, et l'amène sans tarder à l'infirmerie.

* * *

 _Voilà :3_

 _Review ?_

 _Merchi !_

 _Bisous_

 _Chesca_


	15. Chp 14 : Rencontre et début du voyage

**Chapitre 13 : Tout est prêt ! Les invités descendent !**

Nageant sous la surface calme de la mer, Leila espère au fond d'elle que sa colère de l'autre fois ne va pas refaire surface et que ces invités ont oubliés la conversation de la dernière fois… Néanmoins, elle rêve de revoir son âme sœur qui doit maintenant se sentir relativement attirer vers les fonds marins comme jamais avant. Sentant les auras des invités au-dessus de sa tête, elle nage doucement et apparaît juste à côté du navire où elle entend de nombreuses voix.

\- Si Sengoku n'était pas une connaissance, tu aurais ta place à Impel Down ! _siffle Sakazuki tandis qu'une autre personne éclate de rire._

\- Sans moi, vous ne pourriez pas descendre jusqu'à l'île des hommes poissons ! Je suis le seul à revêtir les navires ici !

\- Sakazuki ! _soupire Sengoku._

\- Bwahaaha ! En tout cas, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'un pirate de ton calibre est toujours en vie ! _rigole Garp._

\- Bon, pas besoin de vous donner les explications concernant le revêtement de votre navire, _soupire sérieusement Silvers Rayleigh_. N'utilisez sous aucun prétexte vos capacités de Logia, _fait-il plus sérieusement à Sakazuki et Borsalino._

\- Poourquoooi ? _fait bêtement Kizaru._

\- Vous avez une capacité limitée en air ! Si vous l'utilisez aussi bêtement, vous allez mourir avant d'être arrivé à destination !

Un long blanc suit le discours du vieux pirate quand l'un des marine lui fait une pique.

\- Raayleigh.. Auraaais-je un jooour le bonheeeeur de continuuuer notre cooombaat ?

\- Tu t'en rappelles encore, Kizaru ? J'en suis fort étonné, vu ta faible capacité à te souvenir de tes soldats !

Leila soupire devant la bêtise que peut avoir cet étrange amiral. Elle crée une bouée d'air comme elle le fait si souvent et monte juste qu'à la balustrade du navire pour les regarder sérieusement.

\- Je vous attends..

Tous les marins tournent brusquement la tête vers cette dernière impassible, quand l'ancien second de Gol D Roger s'approche furtivement d'elle. Elle prend avec rapidité son trident qu'elle met sous la gorge du pirate.

\- Silvers Rayleigh … Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de venir aussi près de moi, _siffle t-elle avec des éclairs dans les yeux._

Ce dernier nullement impressionné, écarte l'arme de sa voix respiratoire pour tenter de l'attraper agilement. Elle recule en l'injuriant et retourne dans l'eau en préparant un tourbillon d'eau de mer. Il allait le payer pour avoir tenté de mettre une main sur elle ! Remontant un peu, elle regarde l'ancien pirate peu inquiet du sort qui l'attend, et elle lui lance la boule d'eau en pleine figure.

\- Leila !

Camie sort de l'eau et monte aussi à l'aide d'une bulle d'eau et remarque Rayleigh trempé sur le navire qui les regarde avec un sourire franc.

\- Je vois que tu connais cette demoiselle, Camie. Tu me la présentes, vu qu'elle ne semble pas m'apprécier !

\- C'est Leila, une bonne amie ! Leila, pourquoi l'as-tu attaqué ?

\- Je n'apprécie pas spécialement qu'un inconnu tente de m'attraper !

\- Navré Rayleigh ! Leila ne se laisse pas approcher aussi facilement …

\- Camie ! _siffle Leila._ Dois-je te rappeler ce qui t'est arrivé il y a deux ans ?

\- …

\- Heureusement que tu es tombé sur des personnes de confiance ! Avec Shirley on a imaginé le pire !

\- Que s'est-il passé ? _demande Sengoku._

\- Elle a été attrapée pour être vendu comme esclave si je me souviens bien, _répond Rayleigh._

Leila ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. C'est donc lui qui avait participé avec les pirates à son sauvetage et qui avait sauvé de justesse Camie de son collier démoniaque ?! Les pirates avaient envahi la salle des ventes, et lui …

\- Je m'excuse de mon comportement complètement inapproprié, _murmure Leila en baissant la tête._ Vous avez sauvé Camie…

Rayleigh la regarde un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Leila relève la tête pour le regarder essuyer une larme au bord des yeux.

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser pour si peu !

\- Il est génial ! _s'exclame Camie en serrant Leila contre elle_. Il n'est pas rancunier !

\- Je … Merci.

Leila soupire de soulagement. Même si ça reste un ennemi de ces probables alliés, elle a désormais confiance en cet homme à l'aura peu ordinaire vu qu'elle était aussi forte que celle des marines présents.

\- Shakky sera ravie de te savoir en bonne santé ! D'ailleurs, il va falloir que j'y aille ! _commente Rayleigh_ _en ramassant son matériel._ Ce fut un réel plaisir de te revoir Camie, et de te rencontrer Leila !

\- De même pour moi Ray, _cingle gentiment Leila s'attirant les foudres des marines mécontents._

\- Oh ! Miss a un sens de l'humour pointu en plus qu'une aura des plus inquiétantes !

Leila sourit face aux têtes des marines qui visiblement ne supportent pas la petite alliance avec leur pire ennemi. Leila retourne dans l'eau et attend patiemment que les humains commencent à manœuvrer leur navire. Elle s'écarte quand le bateau commence à bouger et à s'enfoncer. Il est temps d'y aller !

* * *

 _Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews :3_

 _Gros bisous aux anonymes :3_

 _N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des MP si vous voulez des conseils :')_

 _Ou contactez moi via ma page Fb "Chesca-Shan ou la psychopathe de la Marine." ^^_

 _Bisous baveux ! A vos reviews !_

 _Chesca_


	16. Chp 15 : La découverte d'un monde

**Chapitre 15 : Une longue descente. **

Leila observe Camie qui nage calmement autour d'elle avec son innocence si bien préservée. Le bateau s'immerge progressivement et finit par être complètement sous l'eau.

\- Leila !

Elle tourne la tête et voit arriver son amie Mya avec son petit ami Max derrière elle, toujours aussi détendu. Un grognement mécontent semble venir de la part de l'un des humains quand Max apparait.

\- Nous répondons présent à ton appel … On peut commencer la descente !

\- Bien merci Mya … Tu vas de l'autre côté du navire, Max va derrière et moi je me place de l'autre côté. Camie, tu restes avec moi !

\- Entendu ! _font-ils avant de se disperser autour du navire sous les yeux des humains._

Leila soupire avant de se rapprocher du navire pour donner les indications à la femme marine au visage complètement neutre.

\- Le courant marin n'est pas difficile à prendre ! Descendez encore d'une centaine de mètres et vous serez dedans !

Elle se tourne vers les autres, et commence à donner des ordres pour mieux naviguer.

\- Il faut ouvrir les voiles … Sans elles, nous ne pourront pas arriver dans les temps sur l'île !

\- Nooous nooous en occupooons, n'est-ce paaas Sakazukiii ?

Akainu hoche la tête avant de retirer sa cape et d'ouvrir légèrement sa chemise rouge à fleurs laissant place à son tatouage. Leila monte un peu en hauteur et observe du coin de l'œil chacun de leur mouvement mais surtout ceux du rouge. Ils montent avec assurance jusqu'en haut des voiles. Détachant les multiples cordes, ils finissent néanmoins par arriver à faire tomber les voiles blanches.

Leila soupire et regarde de nouveau les fonds marins qui se dessinent devant elle. Le comportement du rouge n'a visiblement pas bougé, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait envisagé. Peut-être n'est-il pas celui qu'elle attend finalement … Elle avait sans doute imaginé tout depuis le début. La seule pensée lui brise le cœur. Mya de l'autre côté sent, l'aura de son amie qui tremble sous les différentes émotions qu'elle dégageait.

Déception, tristesse, rancœur.

L'afflux des émotions négatives est assez fort pour la déprimer si elle n'a pas son bouclier. Elle fait un signe discret à Max pour qu'il la remplace et elle rejoint son amie qui nage maladroitement.

\- Leila, que t'arrive –t-il ?

Leila sursaute et regarde Mya à ces côtés, réellement surprise.

\- Euh … navré je ne t'ai pas senti venir !

\- J'ai bien vu !

Mya lui attrape la main et cherche le problème dans ces pensées.

\- Oh … Tu es complètement bloqué sur tes sentiments ! Pas bon du tout !

Leila grimace devant la perspicacité de son amie qui comprend trop vite son comportement. Mya souffle avant de lui prendre les deux mains.

\- Je sens que votre lien n'est pas complet pour l'instant … Au prochain contact, il faudra que tu lui transmettes une partie de toi comme je l'ai fait !

\- Mais il est trop tôt pour ça !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Cette magie en toi va grandir de plus en plus au fur à et mesure que tu vas l'éviter !

\- Mais, il n'est pas prêt pour savoir la vérité ! Mya, c'est du suicide !

\- Non … J'ai senti un profond malaise de sa part quand tu l'observais en haut …

Leila soupire, tandis que Camie un peu plus loin les regarde avec étonnement. De quoi pouvaient-elles parler pour que sa meilleure amie Leila soit aussi optimiste ? Elle lui demandera plus tard : elles ne se cachaient rien !

\- Mya, _souffle Leila._ Même moi j'ai du mal à contrôler me contrôler… Alors lui..

\- Il doit être mis au courant, et rapidement ! Me suis-je fait bien comprendre ?

\- Hai, Mya …

Mya relâche sa main et retourne à sa place tandis que Leila regarde inconsciemment ces mains si durement traitées. Elle doit éviter tout contact physique avec lui …

Elle respire doucement, et se laisse tranquillement emporter dans le courant. Elle regarde en arrière vers le navire, et croise le regard d'une personne penchée qui visiblement la regarde depuis quelques minutes. Détournant brusquement le regard, Leila ne voit pas le sourire de l'homme de lave.

\- Que regaardes-tu Sakaazuki ?

L'homme de lumière se poste à côté de son vieil ami et regarde lui aussi la jeune bleue qui nage paisiblement quoi que un peu dérangée par les regards. Leila tente d'ignorer les regards braqués sur elle, et continue de longer le navire au gré du courant marin amenant à son île. Un monstre marin surprend tout le monde en débarquant brusquement du côté de Leila qui le regarde complètement ennuyée.

Elle remonte plus haut que le navire et s'adresse aux autres sans trop élever la voix, car après tous les sirènes avaient une capacité à mieux entendre les sons.

\- Partez devant ! Je m'occupe du gros mollusque !

\- Entendu Leila ! Continuez sur le même cap !

\- Mais …

Leila sourit en entendant les humains qui visiblement ne comprennent pas pourquoi elle quitte son poste.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle ! Elle n'est pas de la garde royale pour rien !

Observant son ennemi, Leila fait apparaître une lance blanche brillante de mille feux sous les yeux étonnés des humains.

\- Tu t'es retrouvé face au mauvais adversaire, mon gros …

Sans attendre une attaque mortelle de sa part, Leila disparaît en dessous de la bête et lui enfonce son arme dans l'estomac libérant le sang noir de la bête sur elle. La bête hurle comme jamais, faisant trembler la bulle de protection du navire. Mya hausse un sourcil sous l'onde de choc mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

Leila se retire de sa position et regarde le monstre marin mort qui coule lentement vers le fond marin, l'estomac ouvert mettant en appétit les autres monstres. Sa lance disparaît, et elle se nettoie rapidement du sang sur elle. Elle souffle et suit de nouveau le bateau qui a avancé dans les fonds marin.

Elle s'approche furtivement du bord, et écoute les marines impressionnés par la vision marine.

\- Sengoku, tu penses que de la viande de ces choses c'est comestible ? _rigole Garp désespérant son ami._

\- Garp, ce sont des monstres marins, et essaie toi d'en tuer un ! _fait calmement Sengoku le mettant au défi._

Leila hausse un sourcil : elle sait qu'il était exceptionnellement fort, et idiot mais là elle espère qu'il va juste laisser sa fierté de côté.

\- Tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable !

Garp saute en dehors de la bulle sous le regard étonné de Leila qui s'arrête de nager pour le regarder qui nage tranquillement, devant elle.

\- Euuh …

Il ouvre la bouche, et le peu d'air qu'il avait disparaît dans un plop sonore. Il tente de remonter mais le courant est trop rapide pour lui, il ne fait que du sur place. Leila à moitié amusée, et peinée. Après quelques minutes, elle vient finalement derrière lui et le pousse jusqu'au navire pour il s'écroule de nouveau sur le pont en crachant de l'eau. Leila se masse les tempes en le regardant, tousser ces poumons.

\- Vous êtes complètement malade de plonger ! Si je ne m'étais pas éloignée un peu du navire, jamais je n'aurais pu vous aider ! Mort par noyade, c'est franchement ridicule ! A la vitesse à laquelle le navire va, il est impossible qu'on puisse faire demi-tour pour sauver quelqu'un !

\- … Désolé…

\- Le mal est fait, mais ne refaites plus jamais une telle bêtise ! _soupire-t-elle en passant la main dans les cheveux._

Elle fait un bond en arrière et retourne dans l'eau sans écouter les plaintes du vieux barbu qui vient de se faire frapper par l'ancienne.

\- Tu l'as entendu Garp ! Ne t'approche plus du bord !

\- Oui Tsuru-sama ! _chuchote Garp une main posée sur sa tête._

\- Sengoku, à quel point es-tu idiot ?! Tu lui as mis une idée en tête !

Ce dernier lève les mains et bafouille devant l'air menaçant de son amie.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le faire !

\- Tu le connais mieux que personne !

Ces derniers continuent à discuter de la bêtise du narco-grand père tandis que Leila commence à douter sérieusement de l'idée de les amener jusqu'au roi. Elle remonte et aperçoit les deux autres assis autour d'une table. Elle tousse légèrement et s'approche d'eux avec un pincement quand elle croise le regard de Sakazuki qui avale de travers son café.

\- Hum… Ils sont souvent comme ça ?

\- Deeepuuis qu'iils soont à la reetraaaite, ouiii !

Leila observe de nouveau les anciens qui se hurlent presque dessus, et soupire.

\- Un mythe s'effondre pour ma part …

\- Siiinon, peeut-on en saaavoir pluus sur toooi ?

Leila se retourne vers Kizaru avec son sourire à peine effrayant, et Sakazuki au masque impénétrable de nouveau. Elle vient dans la bulle et s'assoit sur la balustrade devant les hommes et de les regarder avec un sourire.

\- Vous voulez savoir quoi ?

\- Tu seeembles savooir beaucoup sur nooous !

\- Pas spécialement. Je lis juste les informations qui arrivent par les journaux, et ce que viennent nous raconter les soldats qui reviennent de la surface …

\- Oh vraaaiment ?

\- C'est une question piège ou … ?

\- Borsalino, _soupire Sakazuki._ Formule de questions cohérentes ! cette demoiselle n'est pas habituée à tes questions sans aucune logique !

Leila esquisse un sourire et se tourne complètement vers l'homme de lave qui regrette amèrement d'avoir parlé.

\- Mademoiselle ? Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas mariée ?

\- …

Leila le voit pâlir brusquement avant de tripoter machinalement sa tasse qu'il porte à ces lèvres. Elle attend encore un peu avant d'éclater de rire devant leurs airs étonnés.

\- Pardon ! C'est bien mademoiselle, même si je trouve ça trop officiel ! Je préfère qu'on m'appelle simplement par mon nom Leila !

Elle finit de sécher ces larmes, tandis que Borsalino regarde avec un grand sourire son collègue, largement soulagé.

\- ÎLE EN VUE !

Leila tourne brusquement la tête vers Mya, suivie de Camie et de son petit ami.

\- Nous y voilà ! Le Paradis des Profondeurs !

* * *

 _Voilà :p_

 _La longueur convient mieux ^^_

 _Et finalement, on parle encore un peu des pouvoirs mais j'ai supprimé pas mal d'élèments trop Mary Sue x)_

 _Dîtes moi si elle ressemble encore à un MS :p_

 _Bisous_

 _Chesca_


	17. Chp 16 : Une attaque et des sentiments

**Chapitre 16 : Une attaque et des sentiments.**

Leila quitte sa balustrade et rejoint ses amis désormais devant le bateau. Elle sort un denden et appelle les gardes qui s'occupent d'ouvrir l'unique entrée à l'île.

\- Mushi ...?

\- Ici Leila. Nous demandons la permission d'entrer !

\- Nous vous ouvrons immédiatement !

La conversation se coupe et l'immense porte s'ouvre, aspirant le navire. Leila lâche sa prise et se laisse tranquillement emportée de l'autre côté de la porte où attend quelques hommes de la garde royale venue les escorter. Leila regarde les soldats qui entourent désormais le navire.

Elle voit apparaître Mégalo suivi de la princesse rose en personne qui lui fonce dessus pour la prendre dans ces mains.

\- Mademoiselle Leila !

Leila gémit un peu avant de grimacer vers Mya toujours accrochée au navire en train de rire aux éclats avec Camie.

\- La pauvre, la princesse la tuera un jour à la prendre comme ça !

\- Princesse, s'il vous plait … ? _souffle Leila_.

\- Oh excusez-moi !

Leila est relâchée par une princesse, et rattrapée par Mégalo. Elle se masse les épaules avant de remonter un peu avec une légère grimace.

\- J'ai l'habitude maintenant … Mégalo !

Elle monte avec le fidèle animal de compagnie au niveau du bateau et distribue des coraux aux humains.

\- Appuyez dessus, et une bulle d'air se formera autour de vous pour respirer. Elle en formera une plus grande quand vous serez sur Mégalo !

Elle regarde Mégalo qui se colle au navire, puis les humains forment chacun à leur tour les bulles avant de monter maladroitement sur Mégalo. Garp s'assoit tranquillement sans trop de difficulté tandis que Sengoku manque plusieurs fois de trébucher et Tsuru fidèle à elle-même, reste de marbre en suivant Sengoku. Seulement les deux autres amiraux semblent regarder le requin avec une certaine réserve.

\- Vous avez peur d'un requin ?

Leila vient sur la tête de Mégalo et lui caresse le bout du nez.

\- Il est complètement inoffensif !

Kizaru met un premier pied puis se dépêche de poser le deuxième sous le sourire moqueur de son collègue qui en fait de même. Néanmoins, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Leila voit son pied qui dérape au ralenti et son corps qui bascule en arrière dans le vide. Réagissant en une demi-seconde, Leila se précipite sur lui et attrape de justesse le bras gauche de l'homme. Il est retenu dans le vide par Leila, qui grogne sous le poids.

\- Est-ce possible d'avoir de l'aide… ?

Elle sent l'amiral Borsalino revenir à côté pour prendre l'autre bras de son collègue pas fier d'être suspendu à quelques mètres d'une mort certaine. Il est rapidement remonté et il s'assoit sur les sièges, crispé. Personne sauf Mya ne remarque la teinte rougeâtre des joues de la jeune sirène, intimidée par ce bref contact.

Leila revient sur la tête de Mégalo tandis que ce dernier prend son envol vers le palais royal où le roi attend impatiemment ces invités avec ces fils et Jimbei. Leila respire un bon coup et ferme les yeux écoutant les doux bruits que lui offre la ville : les rires, les disputes, les enfants …

Alors que le voyage se finit bientôt, elle remarque que l'atmosphère s'est progressivement alourdie pour devenir pesante dans les environs où Mégalo s'avance désormais. Entrouvrant les paupières qu'elle distingue des formes qui se dessinent autour d'eux. Leila sent un vent froid la parcourir, tandis qu'elle comprend qu'un combat est inévitable.

\- Mégalo, arrête-toi ici …. Mya, _souffle t-elle._

\- Hai, j'ai senti leur présence aussi. Que faisons-nous ?

\- Je vais les distraire le temps que Mégalo parte avec vous tous !

\- Tu es sûre ?

Leila reste silencieuse et sort son trident avant de foncer sur son premier adversaire.

\- TUEZ-LES ! NE LAISSEZ PAS CES HUMAINS VENIR JUSQU'AU PALAIS !

\- **_Tornade des astres !_**

Leila forme rapidement une boule d'eau dans ses mains et la lance au milieu des ennemis avant d'assommer son adversaire le plus proche avec son trident.

\- LEILA DERRIERE TOI ATTENTION !

Leila évite de justesse des coups de feu tirés sur elle, qui vont droit sur la bulle d'air. Les balles percutent la surface de la bulle, qui explose faisant crier Mya de surprise. Leila attaque son adversaire qui lui apparait comme un redoutable combattant vu que les nombreuses attaques qu'elle lance ne lui font aucun effet. La princesse rose disparaît rapidement pour prévenir son père d'une attaque.

Inquiète de la santé sans doute menacée des humains, elle n'est pas complètement concentrée sur son adversaire qui en profite pour lui envoyer un coup de couteau au niveau de sa gorge. Elle reprend immédiatement conscience et l'envoie valser dans un rocher où il reste inconscient du coup porté précédemment.

\- Leila, tu vas bien ?

Elle se retourne face à un Jimbei inquiet, ainsi qu'aux trois princes légèrement bouleversés.

\- Jimbei.. Où sont les humains … ?

\- Là-bas.. En sécurité..

\- Jimbei, il en manque un !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ils étaient 5 !

Elle regarde Garp, Tsuru et Sengoku entourés de soldat qui leur apportent des serviettes. De l'autre côté, l'amiral Borsalino cherche à attirer. Elle se précipite sur lui et lui saute presque au cou.

\- Où est l'amiral en chef qui était à côté de vous ?!

\- J'en saaaais rien !

\- Merde !

Elle fait un bond en arrière et scanne rapidement les fonds pour finalement le repérer inconscient plusieurs mètres en dessous. Sans prévenir qui que ce soit, Leila fonce vers lui et l'aperçoit les yeux fermés et le corps détendu avec une épaule en sang. Il a reçu une balle en granit marin de plein fouet ce qui a entraîné sa chute.

Elle passe ces mains sur le visage de l'homme de lave et tente de trouver le moindre signe de vie mais rien n'y fait. La chaleur corporelle commence à baisser dangereusement, et son cœur bat de moins en moins vite. Elle jette un regard en arrière mais personne ne vient. Elle tente alors le tout pour le tout. Elle se rapproche de lui timidement, aspire de l'air à l'aide d'un corail et dépose ses douces lèvres sur celles de l'amiral en chef, en les entrouvrant légèrement.

Le contact des lèvres de l'humain sur les siennes lui électrice l'âme et son corps se libère de toute tension. Elle aspire de nouveau de l'air et la transmet de nouveau à l'amiral qui semble se réveiller progressivement. Malgré son état de faiblesse, il ouvre péniblement les yeux et aperçoit la jeune Leila inquiète. Il tente d'ouvrir la bouche mais elle dépose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui imposer le silence.

\- Profitez de l'air qu'il vous reste ! Je vais vous remonter !

Elle lui prend délicatement les bras qu'elle passe timidement dans son dos. Il détourne le regard tandis qu'elle commence à nager vers la surface l'entraînant contre elle. Elle a quelques difficultés mais finit par remonter jusqu'à la bulle.

\- JAMON ! Leila !

Elle dépose l'amiral en chef aux pieds des autres humais où il est rapidement soigné par Aladin, ancien membre des pirates du soleil. Leila se retrouve quant à elle, dans les bras de Mya et de Camie. Mya l'entraîne dans la baie de secours où un infirmier la prend en charge et soigne sa blessure.

\- Elle ne guérira pas complètement, vous en garderez une cicatrice …

Il finit de mettre un pansement sur le côté gauche du visage et du cou. Elle sort tranquillement de la baie et revient se mettre sur l'épaule de la princesse dans la bulle face aux cinq humains qui discutent avec le roi. Jimbei est assis en face d'eux, lève la tête et voit Leila qui regarde l'amiral en chef

\- Leila, tu nous rejoins ?

Cette dernière souffle et vient s'asseoir à ces côtés avec un air agacé bien lisible étonnant le paladin bleu.

\- Un problème ..?

\- J'attends juste des excuses de ta part pour ton comportement !

\- Je n'ai aucune excuse à faire ! _grogne-t-il._

\- Tu m'as hurlé dessus comme quoi c'était dangereux pour moi d'aller à surface ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Camie ? Garde ta bonne morale de grand frère moralisateur égoïste pour toi! Tu as bien suivi Fisher Tiger il y a bien des années pour aller sur la mer bleue !

Elle part en prenant soin de lui lancer son attaque favorite qui consiste à créer des bulles d'eau pouvant traverser l'eau, la roche ou un corps aussi vite que la vitesse de la lumière.

Jimbei prend l'attaque sans broncher dans l'épaule et ne fait aucun commentaire quand Leila. Elle s'en va loin dans les fonds marins ne laissant à personne la possibilité de la poursuivre. Elle ignore les hurlements des princes outrés, et de ses amies qui la supplient de revenir.

\- Jamon, Jimbei ! Elle a raison de réclamer des excuses !

\- Mais votre majesté …

\- Inutile de discuter, Jamon ! Tu attends qu'elle revienne et tu lui présente des excuses !

\- Bien.

Jimbei se lève paresseusement et disparait en ville sous le regard médusé des cinq marines.

\- Navré que vous ailliez assister à ce genre de choses, _soupire le roi Nepture._

\- Ils … sont frère et sœur ? _s'étrangle Sengoku._ Sœur de ce criminel ?

\- Je la comprends, _crache Mya._ Il revient tranquillement ici pour protéger l'île comme un bon sain Maritain et essaie de faire comme si rien n'avait changé !

Un silence pesant suit son discours, tandis qu'elle sort un papier de sa poche.

\- Heureusement que je possède toujours sa carte de vie !

Elle met sa main à plat et observe le papier qui s'envole pour suivre son propriétaire.

\- Je reviens avec elle le plus rapidement possible au palais … En attendant, qu'il prépare ces excuses pathétiques !

Elle disparaît ensuite laissant les marines encore sous le choc de la révélation. Leila et Jimbei … Deux membres d'une même famille séparée par une zizanie.

* * *

 _Heya ^^_

 _Désolé d'avoir été si longue, mais j'ai eu une semaine assez dure en terme d'oraux, et de partiels !_

 _Une p'tite semaine de vacances et ensuite le stage de deux mois :)_

 _Et merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews :3_

 _Bisous_

 _Chesca_


	18. Chp 17 : La zizanie se sème

**Chapitre 17 : Quand la zizanie se sème …**

Elle s'éloigne. Elle ignore où elle va, mais il faut qu'elle parte quelques temps.

\- Leila !

La voix de son amie résonne à ces oreilles comme un cri de détresse, mais elle préfère ne pas s'arrêter et continuer sa route. Trop de choses se bousculent autour d'elle, et elle n'aime pas ça. Elle a sa routine depuis des années, et le retour de son frère qui a annoncé l'arrivée prochaine de son sauveur avait tout basculé dans ces habitudes.

Non, elle ne l'aime pas et elle ne change pas d'avis. Elle a pris son mal en patience un moment, avant de tout lui cracher à la figure. Leila disparaît au fin fond de la mer disparaissant de sa vue de Mya inquiète.

\- Inutile que je continue à la suivre. C'est trop risqué...

A contre cœur, Mya fait demi tour et repart dans son appartement.

Leila s'arrête et se retourne pour ne voir qu'un vaste vide d'êtres vivants. Jamais elle n'aurait dû partir aussi loin … Elle ne connait pas l'endroit et l'océan est si grand pour une si petite sirène. Elle décide alors de faire demi-tour pour retourner sur la plage préférée des sirènes. Seule comme d'habitude, elle lève une main et l'eau s'agite autour d'elle.

Leila pense à quitter l'île pour tout fuir : cauchemars, sa magie qu'elle détestait tant et LUI, son idiot de frère.. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accepté la demande du grand Barbe Blanche il y a bien des années, lors de son arrivée fracassante ici pour mettre fin à la tyrannie de l'humain ? Elle regrette tant..

 ** _Flash Back :_**

\- _Plus personne ne touchera à cette île, car je viens la prendre sous mon drapeau !_

 _Leila sent son corps frissonner sous la voix du géant qui vient de mettre pied à l'instant sur l'île. Tous les pirates se sont arrêtés et se retournent tous vers lui. Elle l'a déjà vu apparaître dans le journal de Grand Line. Un empereur, très craint dans le Nouveau Monde, des pirates comme de la Marine. De nombreuses rumeurs circulent sur cet équipage … Sanguinaire, assassin et violeur …_

\- _Marco, tonne-t-il durement en gardant la tête basse. Enferme les pirates dans nos cales, nous les emmènerons dans la base de la Marine la plus proche... Gurararara !_

\- _Oui Oyaji ! Vista, Thatch (Satch) avec moi !_

 _Deux hommes sortent des rangs des pirates : Le premier homme est grand comme Jimbei, le teint bronzé et un immense sourire à moitié dissimulé sous une longue moustache. Leila est immédiatement attiré par l'étrange chapeau de forme bleu sur la tête, cachant des cheveux bruns et bouclés. Il est vêtu d'une chemise semi-ouverte bleu foncé avec pour motif une bande de losange blanc, ainsi que d'une cape assortie à sa chemise et des gants blancs. Il porte également un pantalon bleu lumineux avec une ceinture qui retient de chaque côté deux gaines d'épée._

 _Le deuxième homme d'une taille plus modeste, est habillé d'un uniforme complet blanc, avec un foulard jaune, d'une ceinture noire autour de sa taille et de chaussures brunes. Il est coiffé d'une étrange banane sur le crâne tandis qu'une légère barbe brune fait son apparition sur le menton de l'homme._

 _Le dit Marco, un personnage semble endormi, avec des cheveux blonds coiffé étrangement, en forme d'ananas et un immense tatouage se dessine fièrement sur son torse. Son style vestimentaire se résume à veste mauve ouverte sur le tatouage, qu'une ceinture métallique de couleur or, des bottes de soldats romains et un pantacourt bleu._

 _Leila est maintenant seule, debout face à ces humains, qui s'occupent d'attraper les derniers pirates. Le géant sort de ces pensées et l'observe attentivement tandis que ces fils commencent à s'approcher trop d'elle, provoquant une panique chez elle._

\- _N….ne m'approchez pas !_

 _Elle recule et dégaine son trident. Elle monte un peu en hauteur et les met en garde avec son arme, prête à attaquer. L'un des commandants la regarde avec intérêt juste à côté du capitaine, et lui glisse quelques mots. Barbe Blanche s'approche à son tour et dépose un genou à terre._

\- _Gurarara ! Du calme mon enfant ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour déclarer la guerre, mais uniquement pour vous aider !_

\- _Menteur ! Aucun humain n'a jamais mis les pieds ici avec de bonnes intentions !_

 _Elle s'élance sur le premier à sa portée, c'est-à-dire Thatch qui évite de justesse l'attaque._

\- _Oyaji !_

 _Rapidement, elle est entourée par les commandants furieux, tandis que le capitaine s'avance et ordonne d'une voix grave un ordre la laissant perplexe._

\- _N'attaquez pas mes fils !_

 _Barbe Blanche s'arrête devant elle, lui arrache son arme et lui tend sa main avec un grand sourire la surprenant._

\- _Deviens ma première fille … Gurararara !_

 ** _Fin du Flash Back_**

Le roi Nepture est arrivé au même moment et a remercié l'empereur de les avoir sauvés de cette nouvelle attaque. Leila a immédiatement présenté ces excuses acceptées par le rire si original du géant. Elle a passé un maximum de temps en leur compagnie, jusqu'à leur départ … Oui, ces hommes ont changé l'avenir de l'île.

* * *

 _Heyaa !_

 _Déjà du silence pendant quelques semaines ! Je suis arrivée dans ma période de stage, donc j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et à penser ! ^^_

 _Je voulais rapidement revenir sur la review, dont je sais plus si j'ai répondu xD_

 _A l'écriture de la fiction, je partais du principe d'une véritable différence entre humains et homme-poissons et les sirènes : de ce fait, les humains se sentaient supérieurs, et pensaient les autres êtres comme faibles.. Je ne veux vraiment pas faire de politiques, mais pour certains partis politiques, c'est quelque chose qui est très présent dans les discours. J'aurais sans doute plus expliciter ça, mais n'étant plus très objective sur mon travail, je relis en diagonale ^^_

 _Voilà voilà !_

 _A vos reviews !_

 _Bisous !_

 _Chesca_


	19. Chp 18 : Il faut oublier et pardonner

**Chapitre 18 : Il faut oublier et pardonner.**

Elle revient discrètement jusqu'au palais royal, et glisse silencieusement contre les murs surveillant chaque mouvement autour du palais. Tout le monde dort paisiblement, et des gardes surveillent l'entrée mais laisse une faille dans la sécurité. Elle arrive dans le couloir des appartements, et relâche légèrement la pression en elle. Un léger courant d'air se forme, alertant Mya discutant paisiblement avec les humains tous réunis pour un rapport commun de la journée dans une salle pas loin. Elle lève la tête et regarde le dit couloir.

\- Leila est de retour !

Mya se lève avec une rapidité surprenante, elle ouvre la porte sur Leila épuisée qui sursaute et lève la tête juste à temps pour voir son amie lui sauter dessus.

\- Idiote !

Leila rattrape son amie qui la frappe sur la tête en guise de punition avant de s'écarter les mains sur les hanches. Mya observe son amie, les yeux visiblement rouges à force de pleurer et une certaine fatigue lisible en elle.

\- Va te reposer mais demain tu n'y échapperas pas !

\- Hai..

Leila s'éloigne rapidement de Mya et s'enferme dans sa chambre qu'elle ferme à double tour avant de s'écrouler en boule sur son lit. Elle ferme les yeux emportés par une mélancolie. Elle n'avait plus de famille au sens réel : elle détestait clairement son frère, elle n'avait qu'une réelle amie et les autres n'étaient que des connaissances sans importance.

Mya soupire en secouant la tête. Elle a senti le désespoir grandissant chez Leila, mais elle ignore à chaque fois comme lui remonter le moral. Elle passe une main abstraite dans ces cheveux et retourne dans la salle sous les yeux étonnés des marines qui ont suivi dans un silence la minuscule conversation.

\- Vous aviez sûrement des questions sur Leila, je pense ?

Sengoku caresse sa barbe désormais blanche, et regarde avec un intérêt complètement diplomatique la jeune femme.

\- Nous avons appris il y a seulement quelques heures qu'elle possède un lien avec l'un des pirates des plus recherchés après la guerre au sommet. Il est difficile de ne pas se poser de question…

\- C'est compréhensible, mais si elle n'en a pas parlé c'est que leur relation se dégrade au fil du temps et qu'elle le considère plus comme son frère…

\- Comment ça ? _demande Tsuru, une tasse de café devant elle._

\- Vous pardonneriez à un membre de votre famille qui disparaît pendant une dizaine d'années, et qui revient ensuite vous faire la morale après une guerre ? Elle a choisi de dire non, et elle a raison. Son choix peut paraître égoïste, mais elle ne veut plus souffrir inutilement …

Un vent glacial remplit la salle tandis que les marines comprennent l'intégralité de sa tirade.

\- Elle n'est proche de personne depuis de longues années, et personne ne s'offusquera si elle vient à disparaître. Elle est constamment _seule_ !

Borsalino hausse un sourcil, et regarde Sakazuki qui ne réagit pas plus. Mya tourne le dos et part lentement s'enfermer à son tour dans ces appartements avec une certaine inquiétude.

Elle est prisonnière des humains …. Un filet de pêche lui est tombé dessus, et peut importe ces tentatives, ils l'ont remontés à la surface et elle est désormais seule dans un grand aquarium vêtue d'un simple coquillage sur sa poitrine. Elle nage vers la vitre et regarde ces humains qui la prennent en photo … Elle frappe contre la vitre montrant son mécontentement, mais la foule s'en amuse. Elle lui rigole au nez comme si elle riait de ces malheurs.

Non … Elle n'a pas vécu pour être attrapé et mise dans un zoo !

Elle recule effrayée par cette foule et part se réfugier dans une verdure profonde au fond de cette prison. Elle s'y met en boule, et commence à pleurer.

\- Où suis-je … ? Pourquoi ?

Tremblante dans son coin, elle ne voit pas les ombres derrière l'immense vitre de cristal qui l'observent inquiète. La foule s'interroge sur eux, et Leila lève la tête en entendant ce remue-ménage. Elle les regarde, ouvre de grands yeux et fonce sur la vitre juste devant eux avec un regard suppliant.

Les deux mains et le front contre la vitre, elle verse des larmes et murmure à voix basse.

\- Aidez-moi … S'il vous plait.

Les ombres bougent d'un seul mouvement pour s'approcher de la vitre, et la foule enthousiasme recule inquiète de l'aura noir qui entoure ces ombres. Deux hommes immenses… L'un lève la tête, et croise le regard mouillé de la jeune femme qui recule comprenant le geste qu'il s'apprête à faire. Elle recule jusqu'au fond du petit espace confiné, et regarde attentivement les hommes se déchaîner sur l'épaisse glace retenant l'eau.

Elle est à la fois heureuse de les voir ici, mais un peu nerveuse... Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Les hommes continuent de frapper la barrière transparente. Leila voit une fissure qui apparaît, grossit et puis, soudainement le verre qui éclate en morceaux entraînant la chute d'eau sur la foule. Leila tente de s'accrocher maladroitement à la verdure présente dans le local, mais elle se déchire lamentablement et Leila est entraînée hors de l'aquarium aux pieds des deux humains.

\- M…m…merci !

Le plus menaçant des deux s'accroupit, et Leila regarde le visage du mystérieux humain qui se rapproche du sien avec une pointe d'inquiétude. La foule a maintenant disparu et personne ne vient comme si tout le monde s'en fichait qu'une vraie sirène s'échappe de son logis bien préparés depuis des mois.

\- Que … faites-vous… ?

Les yeux bruns accrochés aux siens, Leila se sent divaguer loin de la réalité devant elle. Emportée par ces désirs encrés au fond d'elle, elle se penche vers lui et caresse d'une main tremblante le visage pas si inconnu.

\- Ce n'est qu'un stupide rêve …. Rien ne se passe réellement, mais j'en profite quand même pour le dire ! Je … vous aime.

Elle ferme les yeux, craignant la forte réaction de son interlocuteur qui se penche encore plus sur elle pour parler d'une voix grave. Avec un minimum de douceur, il l'attire contre lui, protecteur et possessif pour lui souffler quelques mots.

\- Si désirable..

Frôlant les lèvres de Leila de son index, il s'approche silencieusement affolant de nouveau le cœur de la jeune femme peu habituée à de tels bousculements dans sa vie sentimental. Mal à l'aise, elle n'ose pas bouger … Malgré ces sentiments, elle n'estt guère accommodée à être si près d'un homme, surtout d'un humain… S'approchant encore plus de son visage, il s'apprête à déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres bleutées de Leila.

\- LEILA !

Elle ouvre brutalement les yeux, quand une masse la secoue sans aucune douceur. Elle articule difficilement quelques mots, l'esprit encore embrumé par le doux rêve dont elle est tirée.

\- Qu'est ….. ce qui se passe ?

\- Mon dieu ! Ca fait des heures qu'on essaie de te réveiller !

Leila se lève doucement, un mal de crâne lui serrant la tête tandis que son amie Mya s'écarte.

\- Tu avais normalement un entraînement avec le prince Fukaboshi, et comme il ne t'a pas vu arriver, il nous a alertés et on est venu te chercher !

\- Et … ? Je ne comprends toujours pas ta présence… Et celles des humains dans mes appartements..

Leila observe gravement les cinq humains tapis au fond de la pièce entourés d'une solide bulle d'air ainsi que de soldats.

\- Il … a fallu que l'on te contrôle …. Tu ne faisais que remuer, gémir et on n'arrivait pas à t'attacher alors je suis allé de l'aide.

Leila cligne à plusieurs reprises les yeux, avant de mettre la tête entre ces bras le corps pris de légers tremblements nerveux.

\- Leila, calme toi … Tu sais ce qui se passe si tu perds tes moyens, il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise !

\- Je sais … Mais, j'arrive plus à contrôler tout ça ces derniers temps.. Jimbei me sort complètement de mes gonds.

\- Je tacherai de le garder loin de toi alors …

\- Tu m'aiderais beaucoup, Mya, _soupire Leila en relevant la tête_.

Mya hausse les épaules et commence à partir.

\- Le prince t'attend toujours dehors, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que sa patience est limitée …

\- QUOI ?!

Leila se lève paniquée et prend avec rapidité son trident posé à côté de sa table de chevet pour sortir sous les yeux étonnés des humains, ainsi que ceux d'une Mya amusée par sa réaction aussi brutale. Leila arrive en quatrième vitesse sur le terrain d'entraînement, et effectue le salut obligatoire face au prince, essoufflée.

\- Prince Fukaboshi, veuillez m'excuser de mon retard ! J'ai eu une panne de réveil !

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre … Peu importe ta raison, commençons !

Le prince se met en garde, tandis que Leila en fait de même en prenant un peu de hauteur.

\- Allez Leila ! Tu arriveras à le battre un jour ! _s'écrie Mya qui arrive rapidement suivit des humains, curieux._

\- Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, _souffle légèrement Leila toujours occupée à fixer le prince._

\- A nous deux ….

Il se jette avec rapidité sur Leila qui pare son coup, et riposte immédiatement.

\- Facile ! Maintenant, je vais aller plus vite, et mes coups seront de plus en plus forts !

C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais qu'elle tente sa chance pour montrer sa force.

* * *

 _Review ? :p_

 _Bisous_

 _Chesca-Shan_


	20. Chp 19 : Un rêve pas si éloigné

**Chapitre 19 : Un rêve pas si éloigné que ça …**

Depuis combien de temps le combat dure-t-il ?

Personne ne le sait, mais les deux adversaires s'affrontent encore et encore, épuisés.

Un moment d'inattention, et Leila se retrouve dos au sol désarmée, avec le prince la menaçant de son arme, au-dessus d'elle, la mine triomphante.

\- Tu t'améliores, mais tu dois pouvoir faire mieux.

Le prince range son arme, et part à l'intérieur du palais laissant Leila pleine de courbatures au sol sans aide. Mya attend un peu, et fonce sur son amie, légèrement inquiète.

\- Ca va ?

\- Ca irait si tu te faisais passer à tabac juste pour t'entraîner … D'ailleurs, il est quelle heure ?

\- Plus de midi passé …

\- QUOI ? On a passé cinq heures à se battre… ?

\- Ouais …

Se relevant difficilement, Leila reprend son arme de sa main gauche, avant de souffler et de se mettre en boule.

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais …

\- Soit patiente..

\- Mya, ce n'est pas un entraînement qu'il me fait là c'est de la torture longue durée !

\- Pas tord sur ce coup …

A bout de forces, Leila soupire une dernière fois avant de laisser son corps tomber en avant comme une forte masse coulant dans les fonds marins.

\- LEILAAAAAAA !

Un dernier hurlement de Mya résonne à ces oreilles, suivit de pas pressés vers elle. Des personnes inquiètes l'entourent rapidement posant des milliers de questions. Il n'y a plus qu'un immense voile noir qui entoure la jeune gardienne bleue dans ces songes.

La fatigue l'emporte dans un nouveau puit de rêve inaccessible. Une main vient se poser sur son front, et Mya secoue la tête en soupirant.

\- Elle a une forte fièvre, et son état de fatigue ne l'a pas aidé... Quelques jours pour se reposer, et elle sera de nouveau sur pied !

Les humains hochent difficilement la tête en regardant Leila allongée sur le sol, le teint d'une pâleur effrayante et à la respiration irrégulière.

\- Si l'un d'entre vous peut la prendre pour la ramener jusqu'à son appartement, je vous en serais reconnaissante …

\- Je m'en occupe, _fait gravement l'amiral en chef en crachant un nuage de fumée, avant d'éteindre son cigare avec sa main_.

Le rouge sort du rang et vient juste devant les deux sirènes à l'extrémité de la bulle d'air. Mya s'écarte pour laisser le marine agrandir la bulle d'air sur Leila toujours inconsciente. Il la prend avec délicatesse en passant un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et l'autre plus bas avant de la soulever comme un poids plume le surprenant.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'os, et donc notre poids est nettement inférieur à celui d'un humain normal qui possède environ deux fois plus d'os, _explique Mya._

Tenant fermement la jeune femme contre lui, il se retourne et commence à partir vers le palais en compagnie de ces collègues ainsi que de Mya, au sourire très mystérieux.

\- Que le jeu commence, _chuchote t-elle_.

Plus loin, cachée dans l'ombre, une personne regarde le petit groupe partir à l'intérieur du palais. Une grimace passe sur le visage de l'inconnu quand il aperçoit sa douce Leila dans les bras de l'un de ces humains qu'il déteste tant.

\- Je t'ai promis de revenir … Je suis revenu, et nous serons ensemble !

Le petit groupe rentre dans le palais, et se dirige vers les appartements. L'amiral en chef dépose calmement la jeune femme sur un lit tandis que Mya croise ces mains, un peu inquiète.

Elle a senti une présence hostile non loin d'elle dehors, mais elle était incapable de dire de qui il s'agissait. Encore moins, à qui il en voulait.

\- Un problème ? Vous n'avez pas cessé un instant de vous torturer les mains en regardant derrière nous, _s'enquit gentiment Tsuru._

Mya sursaute en entendant la douce voix lui parler, inquiétant encore plus les marines désormais tous tournés vers elle.

\- Non..

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir gamine, _grogne Garp en croisant les bras_. Même un pirate est plus convainquant que toi.

Embarrassée, Mya soupire avant de regarder son amie inconsciente, les muscles tendus et le visage fermé.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux en parler … C'est à Leila de le faire. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai senti une présence hostile tout à l'heure.

\- Hostile ? _demanda Akainu en haussant un sourcil._

\- Oui, elle semblait en vouloir à quelqu'un …

Elle regarde Leila légèrement agitée dans son sommeil, et soupire de nouveau.

\- Je crains qu'elle ne soit menacée … Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'ennemi, mais le peu qu'il y a, sont dans l'ombre à guetter le moindre faux pas de sa part.

D'un mouvement synchronisé, ils se tournèrent tous inquiets vers la jeune bleue plongé dans ces rêves, et cauchemars les plus profonds.

* * *

 ** _Flash-Back (plusieurs épisodes) :_**

\- _Oniisan, tu vas ou ?_

\- _Je vais à une réunion des grands corsaires, Leila._

\- _Mais … Tu m'avais promis de m'aider à m'entraîner !_

\- _Plus tard, fait Jimbei en sortant de la maison._

\- _C'est quand plus tard pour toi ? s'égosilla Leila en larmes tandis que son frère partait une nouvelle fois à la surface._

 **Quelques mois plus tard…**

\- _Navré Leila, murmure un jeune garçon. Ca ne peut plus durer entre nous … Tu caches beaucoup de choses, et mes parents ne veulent plus qu'on soit ensemble …_

 _Leila le gifle brutalement et s'enfuit loin, à nouveau en larmes. Encore un autre qui obéit gentiment à ces parents, et qui oublie ces sentiments pour elle... C'est le combien déjà ? Leila ne compte plus tellement que son cœur est brisé. Elle veut cacher ces pouvoirs, mais tout le monde remarque qu'elle est différente. Une étrange aura l'enveloppe à chaque émotion qu'elle dégage._

 _Heureuse, une aura bienveillante, chaleureuse et légèrement bleue l'entoure._

 _Triste, une aura plus sombre se dessine autour d'elle. En colère, une aura noire apparait.._

 _Elle a espéré qu'avec lui, l'histoire allait être différente. Ils étaient assez proches l'un de l'autres et tout avait bien commencé. Elle s'était trompée une autre fois…_

 **Quelques années plus tard.**

\- _S'il te plait … Ne pars pas, supplie Leila en serrant le bras de son nouvel petit ami._

\- _Leila, je ne risque rien... Je veux venger notre reine de ces misérables humains ! Ils le payeront tous pour ce meurtre !_

\- _Mais …_

 _L'homme poisson lui prend doucement le visage de la bleue, et lui efface les larmes pour lui offrir son plus beau sourire._

\- _Quand nous reviendrons vainqueurs, nous nous marierons ! Je te le promets !_

 _Il l'enlace une dernière fois, avant de prendre un sac et de rejoindre ces amis sur le navire pour monter à la surface. Elle le suit jusqu'au bateau et regarde Fisher Tiger ordonner aux retardataires de monter sur le navire rapidement._

\- _Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais, souffle l'homme en direction de sa petite amie._

 **Fin des Flash-Back**

* * *

Leila ouvre les yeux et se redresse et aperçoit six paires de yeux l'observant avec un soulagement.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi longtemps Leila, _reproche Mya._

\- Quand t'es hanté par de vieux souvenirs, je veux bien t'y voir, _grogne t-elle en se frottant les yeux_. J'ai mal partout …

Mya se tourne de nouveau vers l'assemblée avec un sourire crispé.

\- Je m'en occupe, _soupire Akainu en s'approchant._

Leila tourne lentement la tête vers l'homme et frisonne légèrement rien qu'en voyant la carrure de l'humain. Elle se débarrasse de la couverture sur elle, et laisse l'amiral la prendre contre lui. Détournant le regard, Leila regarde alors ces mains croisées en se rappelant de sa promesse.

 _Je dois lui parler du lien, des pouvoirs … Mais c'est encore tôt …_

* * *

 _Des reviews ? ^^_

 _Bisous !_

 _Chesca-Shan_


	21. Chp 20 : Un accord sellé ?

**Chapitre 20 : Un accord sellé ?**

\- Le roi Neptune vous attend, fait soudainement un garde a la porte. Dans le hall principal.  
\- Merci, _soupire Mya_. Allons-y, il vaut mieux ne pas le faire attendre.

Leila dans les bras du glacial amiral continue de baisser la tête, ne voulant pas croiser son regard ... Maintenant qu'elle y pense…. Le contact avait déjà eu lieu mais les pouvoirs sont toujours en elle. Pourquoi ?

Normalement, le simple contact entre ... Elle rougit violemment en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait fait à cet humain, qui lui doit la vie. Il ne l'oublie pas non plus de son cote, et il cherche un moyen de la remercier mais les remerciements ne sont pas de son registre..

Bien calée au creux du torse du rouge, elle se détend légèrement et ferme les yeux en se laissant porter sagement. Elle sent Mya s'arrêter a cote de la porte et se tourne vers elle, et les humains.

\- Leila, ton frère est là.  
\- Qu'il aille se faire voir, _râle Leila_. Je n'ai rien à lui dire.  
\- Evite les scènes de ménages avec lui alors..  
\- Ouais ouais ...

Le groupe passe la porte, et s'avance vers le roi entouré de ces 3 fils de sa fille, de ses conseillers ainsi que de Jimbei.

\- Jamon jamon, nous vous attendions. Venez donc, nous ne sommes pas dangereux ...

Leila sourit légèrement et remue doucement pour finalement regarder l'amiral qui baisse lui aussi les yeux.

\- Gensui, je vous remercie de votre aide mais je crois que je vous ai assez importuné.

Sans un mot, il s'approche de l'extrémité de la bulle d'air et tend juste ces bras. Prenant juste un rapide appui, Leila rentre de nouveau dans l'eau et tombe brutalement au sol dans un fracas brusque.

\- Leila !

Mya se précipite et palpe la nageoire bleue de son amie.

\- Complètement courbaturée.. Prend ma taille.  
Leila s'assoit difficilement sur sa nageoire, aidée par la jeune Mya.

\- Jamon, commençons !

Les deux races discutent un moment du fameux accord, mais Leila ne suit pas. Trop occupée à réfléchir à ses occupations et ses petits soucis d'adolescente amoureuse.

Ils ne resteront pas très longtemps ici, et peut-être que même à la fin de cette discussion, la paix serait enfin signé, et qu'ils repartiront aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés ici… Ainsi, un possible coup de cœur, lui filerait sous le nez… Encore une fois….

Ravalant un sanglot, Leila préfère se dire qu'il n'est qu'un homme parmi les autres.. Cela va passer comme d'habitude et elle va l'oublier pour un autre.

\- Nous allons discuter de cette proposition avec mes conseillers, et mes fils ! Je suppose que vous voulez arrêter la, jamon .. Ca fait bien quatre heures que nous discutons, jamon..  
\- Oui, _fait calmement Sakazuki_. Nous attendrons votre réponse.

Les humains se relèvent et une voix intervient alors.

\- Leila, j'aimerais te parler s'il te plait.

La dénommée lève la tête, et regarde Jimbei qui vient de parler d'une voix claire, nautre et qui ne laisse aucun doute sur les paroles qui vont être échangées dans les prochaines minutes. Elle hausse les épaules et part plus loin pour garder un minimum d'intimité à la conversation. Jimbei s'approche alors de sa démarche habituelle, ces claquettes frottant le sol dans un bruit régulier.

\- J'aimerai te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement... Mais, étant donné que tu n'as pas respecté mes conseils…

Elle néglige d'un mouvement de sa main ces paroles avant de le regarder neutre.

\- Tu ne m'aurais en aucun cas empêché d'y aller... Néanmoins, je tiens à te donner une seconde chance.

\- Mais, tu n'es plus mon Oniisan.  
\- Quoi ? Mais ...  
\- Juste Jimbei. Tu ne m'as jamais appelée Oneesan, contrairement a moi. Alors recommençons. C'est ma seule requête ...  
\- ... Bien.

Sans attendre autre chose, elle l'enlace gentiment en soupirant.

\- Je porte plus de fardeaux que toi, et tu le sais. Maintenant, occupe-toi de protéger notre île avec ces humains.

Elle le relâche, et part dans les couloirs à la suite des humains en direction des appartements de ces derniers.

\- Jamon Leila, nous avons reçu un colis de ton ami le scientifique…

Elle se tourne brusquement vers eux, les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est vrai ?!  
Elle récupère la lettre, la lit rapidement, avant de foncer dans le couloir a la suite des marines. Elle rentre brutalement dans les appartements et saute sur Mya avec un grand sourire.

\- Je l'ai reçu ! Ils ont trouvé mon vieux rêve !  
\- Sérieusement ? Montre ça !

Leila lui tend la lettre toute joyeuse sans fait attention aux regards quelques peu perturbés des autres personnes présentes. Leila serre fortement Mya dans ses bras et fait demi-tour pour s'enfuir hors du palais avec un grand sourire. Elle allait pouvoir aller à la surface, son rêve d'enfant !

* * *

Un mystérieux collier dans une main, des vêtements de l'autre Leila rentre au palais avec un immense sourire colle au visage. Rien ne pouvait détruire sa bonne humeur. Même pas le sombre inconnu la surveillant a la fenêtre surveillant chacun de ces mouvements.

Elle enfile la jupe blanche et le débardeur rouge fraichement acheté, Leila empoigne le collier avec les yeux brillants d'excitation et le met à son cou. Rien ne semble changer, puis une vive lueur l'entoure pour l'éblouir progressivement. Elle ferme les yeux, et sourit en voyant le résultat de sa transformation.

\- C'est génial ! En plus, il est marqué que tant qu'il sera fermement accroché à mon cou, je reste sous cette forme ! Trop fort ce Yuma ! T'es le meilleur !

Elle sort de sa chambre et s'avance timidement vers les appartements des humains ou les discussions vont de bon train. Encore cachée à cote de la porte, elle respire un bon coup avant de rentrer et de tousser. Mya est la première à se retourner et à foncer sur son amie complètement hystérique.

Leila guère habituée aux fines jambes ayant désormais remplacées son habituelle nageoire tombe sur les fesses en poussant un léger cri.

\- Mya !  
\- Les yeux roses pétillants, une peau pale, des cheveux longs et bleus, ouiiii !

Enlacée par son amie, elle se laisse gentiment faire tandis que les cinq cerveaux analysent la situation. La jeune sirène possède désormais des jambes humaines… ? Les cinq marines s'observent, le regardes interrogateurs avant de revenir vers les deux jeunes femmes toujours enlacées.

\- J'ai vraiment du mal à garder l'équilibre sur ces pattes ... Euh sur mes jambes, pardon..  
\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude aussi !  
\- Mouais, mais en attendant je retourne à ma bonne veille nageoire !  
\- Pas question !

Haussant un sourcil, Leila regarde son amie mettre ces poings serrés sur ces hanches, visiblement contrariée. Assez pour inquiéter la jeune Leila qui pâlit fortement avant de se relever et de reculer plus loin. Leila évite de peu le câlin de Mya, et s'enfuit à tout vitesse en retirant le collier pour redevenir à nouveau la magnifique sirène qu'elle est. Elle sort du palais puis elle range son précieux collier et s'avance un peu quand une ombre vient a elle avec un grand sourire.

Un homme, de taille légèrement plus grande que la normale ... Un nez assez long, et des muscles bien visibles sur le torse ...

\- De nouveau réunis... Je t'avais promis de revenir non ?

\- Leila, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! _hurle Mya._

Paralysée par la peur, Leila ne réagit pas à la voix désormais menaçante de son amie qui arrive avec les humains. Mya s'arrête brusquement remarquant l'état de son amie, qui a les yeux rives sur l'homme devant elle.

Les marines s'arrêtent à leur tour et regardent l'individu bien connu de la Marine, qui s'est échappé d'Impel Down il y a plus de deux ans ...

\- A...A...Arlong ?


	22. Chp 21 : Un amour perdu ?

**Chapitre 21 : Un amour perdu ? Arlong, et Leila ...**

Le corps pétrifie, Leila voit l'homme-poisson qui s'approche dangereusement de sa position. Incapable de bouger, elle écarquille les yeux, et tremble légèrement. Comment osait-il revenir… ? Ca faisait des années qu'il avait disparu, et il revient ici comme si rien n'était aujourd'hui alors qu'elle avait l'homme dont elle rêvait ?

\- Ne ... T'approches pas !

Le pirate s'arrête et observe sa petite amie presque apeurée. Il croise les bras, et regarde avec dédain les humains derrière avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de s'avancer vers eux furieux.

\- Toi ! Tu vas me le payer Borsalino !  
\- Oooooh, Arloooong ? Je crooyais t'avooir faait enfermeee a Impel Down !

L'homme poisson s'avance dangereusement des humains, mais aussi de la bleue qui n'arrive toujours pas à bouger. Presque arrive à sa hauteur, il voit Leila reculer loin de lui et s'enfuir derrière les humains, trop inquiète de devoir le combattre. Elle se cache derrière Monkey D Garp qui fait lentement craquer ces grands poings en regardant la scène. Les autres marines sont aussi sur leur garde, prêts à attaquer.

\- Que ...  
\- Je ne veux plus te voir. Plus jamais.. Disparais de cette ile.  
\- Leila ... Ce sont des HUMAINS ! Des monstres comme celui qui a tué notre reine !  
\- C'est la que tu as tout faux !  
\- J'ai vu cet humain ! Justice n'a été qu'a moitie rendu en le tuant ! Les autres ... Ils doivent TOUS payer !  
\- Ecoute-moi ! ... L'humain en question n'a été qu'un pion ! Il s'agit d'un homme poisson qui l'a réellement tue ! Ton ami du Disctrict… Hody Jones ! Il a été défait par Monkey D Luffy il y a quelques semaines maintenant ! C'est lui le monstre qui a tué notre reine !  
\- Tu mens !

Arlong se jette férocement vers les humains les dents en avant, mais prise d'une colère noire, Leila sort de sa cachette et l'envoie valser d'un mouvement de la main une dizaine de mètres en arrière. Il se relève furieux tandis qu'elle se place très mécontente devant la bulle d'air des humains et se prépare a attaquer tout en sortant son trident.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Arlong !  
\- Tu les défends ?!  
\- Oui ! Il est temps d'oublier cette maudite haine envers les humains qui n'a plus aucun intérêt a présent et d'engager des négociations !  
\- JAMAIS ! PLUTÔT MOURIR !

Laissant son amour pour la jeune femme de côté, Arlong se jette sur elle et la percute de plein fouet pour la mordre à l'épaule. Leila en lâche son arme et tente de repousser l'homme poisson devenu fou de rage.

\- Lâche-la !

Mya lui envoie une décharge électrique qui le fait lâcher prise. Leila tombe en arrière et met une main sur son épaule où des dents pointues sont profondément enfonces dans sa tendre chair. La main tremblante, elle prend l'ensemble de la mâchoire et l'arrache d'un coup sec lui arrachant un hurlement. La vue floue, elle tombe au sol et ferme ces yeux laissant le liquide rouge couler hors de la plaie.

\- Leila !

Folle de rage, Mya se précipite sur Arlong, le met rapidement au sol et s'apprête à l'exécuter sans autre jugement quand une silhouette l'attrape et la force à reculer.

\- Lâche-moi immédiatement Jimbei !  
\- Hors de question. Ce n'est pas à toi de juger qu'il doit mourir !  
\- Quand une amie est attaquée, je le juge que le coupable devrait en payer de sa vie ! Et qui es-tu toi pour faire la morale en tant que faux frère ?!  
\- Ca suffit, jamon !

Le roi et les princes arrivent, et les soldats attrapent Arlong qui se débat furieusement espérant sans doute atteindre les humains.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Nous vous tuerons tous jusqu'au dernier !  
\- Emmenez-le, gardes ! soupire le prince Fukaboshi.

Les hurlements s'atténuent au fil du temps, tandis que Mya secoue doucement son amie.

\- Leila, il est plus la ...

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle gémit doucement en passant sa main sur son épaule meurtrie.

\- On va te soigner ca. Aladin ?  
\- Je suis ici.

Le triton arrive rapidement de derrière les humains, avec une trousse de secours. Déballant son matériel, il inspecte rapidement la plaie et sort de l'alcool avec du coton qu'il applique avec fermeté sur la plaie ouverte en la tenant fermement au sol.

\- Arrête de bouger de la sorte.  
\- Ca brule !  
\- Ca désinfecte seulement ta plaie.

Elle se lasse néanmoins de se débattre et soupire.

\- Arlong, ce pirate que nous recherchons activement vu qu'il s'est échappe d'Impel Down…

Tournant légèrement la tete, Leila observe les 5 humains visiblement d'accord sur un point encore pas dit.

\- Et … ?  
\- Nous aimerions qu'il y soit de nouveau enfermé dans notre prison, et ce n'est pas négociable.  
\- Vous ... Voulez le faire revenir à la surface pour l'emprisonner ?

Tournant la tête, Leila observe le roi au visage grave. Même lui ne semble pas comprendre la demande faite par les humains, en cet instant.

\- Jamon ... Je suppose que si je refuse, vous refusez de poursuivre les négociations… ?  
\- En effet.

Clignant des yeux, Leila ouvre légèrement la bouche avant de se retourner vers les humains.

\- Laissez-nous mous occuper d'Arlong. Nous avons aussi une prison redoutable !

Secouant la tête, l'amiral rouge refuse de manière parfaitement autoritaire.

\- Il s'agit de l'un de nos concitoyens ! Il doit avoir un moyen d'arranger ça !  
\- Ce criminel a commis des crimes a la surface, il doit être condamne à la surface.

La réponse est aussi claquante qu'un fouet sur le visage pour le roi, ainsi que pour les princes.

\- Jamon, mes fils suivez-moi. Nous devrions discuter de cette nouvelle demande avec sérieux.  
\- Oui Père, répondent les 3 princes qui s'en vont à la suite de leur père.

\- Tu peux bouger maintenant, soupire Aladin. Evite néanmoins de forcer sur ton épaule. Je ne peux pas te garantir que ta blessure se referme tout de suite.

Puis, il repart très vide dans l'infirmerie du palais laissant les deux jeunes femmes, et Jimbei avec les humains.

Leila se masse doucement son épaule recouverte d'un épais tissu blanc. Le regard surpris, Jimbei plisse un peu plus les yeux pour apercevoir un lien normalement invisible liant sa sœur avec un des humains. Voyant l'identité de l'humain à l'autre bout du fil d'or, Jimbei se lève brutalement et vient se mettre entre les deux espérant peut être briser cette malédiction antique.

\- Tant que je serais vivant, il n'en sera pas question !

Levant la tête, surprise de ce brusque changement de ton et de position, Leila observe Jimbei fusiller du regard, le féroce chien rouge du quel elle est tombée amoureuse. Comprenant qu'il a deviné le lien qu'il l'accrochait a cet humain, Leila se leve calmement et vient le gifler avec un regard noir.

\- Mets-toi ça dans le crane : tu n'es plus mon frère. Je suis l'unique responsable, et seule moi peut décider ce que je peux ou non faire. Laisse-le en dehors de ca pour le moment !  
\- Tu ... Ne lui a rien dis encore ? S'égosille-t-il.  
\- Je le ferais plus tard, chaque chose à la fois mais pour l'instant ...

Le contournant agilement, Leila s'enfuit rapidement dans le palais pour s'enfermer dans ces appartements. Elle s'allonge sur son lit, une main sur le cœur en écoutant le nombre de pulsations. 50...51...52 ... Battements par minute. D'après les livres, celui des humains bat plus vite pour environ 60 à 65 battements par minute, et est parfois multiplies par 2 ou 3 lors d'un effort ! Comme elle rêve d'être allonge sur lui, l'oreille collée à son torse imposant avec sa musculature si destructrice. Souriant légèrement, elle soupire avant de sombrer doucement vers un long sommeil.

\- Hum hum ...

Ouvrant les yeux brutalement et se redressant en quatrième vitesse, Leila regarde la personne l'ayant volontairement dérangée durant son sommeil.

La gorge sèche de nouveau, elle se mord la lèvre avant de demander poliment.

\- Amiral en chef Sakazuki, en quoi puis-je vous être utile …?


	23. Chp 22 : Une rencontre

**Chapitre 22 : Une rencontre face à face ...**

L'humain est posté à seulement quelques mètres d'elle et il est complètement immobile, comme mort le visage inexpressif jusqu'à ce qu'un écran de fumée sorte de sa bouche.

\- Qui était-ce ce grossier individu pour vous ?!

Leila relève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- En quoi ce genre d'information peut-il faire avancer les négociations …?  
\- JE vous ai posé une question en premier. Répondez.

Leila bouge nerveusement dans le lit, essayant de se calmer. Akainu s'approche avec fluidité de sa cible puis se penche vers elle en l'observant avec une curiosité malsaine. Il croise les yeux roses de la jeune femme avant de déraper plus bas vers la poitrine et détourner les yeux.

\- Qui était-il pour vous ?!

La voix normalement posée et grave de l'amiral est ici, plus sèche comme s'il jouait sa vie sur une vulgaire carte de poker.

\- Il s'agissait de mon petit ami avant qu'il ne parte semer la terreur à la surface et qu'il fasse d'innocentes victimes pour son plaisir.

Captant le regard brulant de l'homme en face d'elle, elle ignore encore face à qui elle est.

 _Je crois que je ne peux plus faire machine arrière, soupire intérieurement Leila. J'aurais voulu encore repousser l'échéance mais il faut croire que ce n'est plus possible._

L'amiral éteint son cigare, et s'assoit à même le sol croisant les bras et retire sa casquette qui cachait s chevelure brune ainsi que ces yeux bruns perçants. Il ferme les yeux, et ne bouge plus d'un poil.

Voyant l'amiral devenir aussi muet qu'une tombe, Leila hausse un sourcil avant de se lever et de s'approcher doucement les mains visibles pour éviter qu'il ne prenne ça pour une attaque.

\- Amiral en chef... ?

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, elle arrive devant la bulle d'air pour y passer un bras pour faire quelque chose d'impensable : toucher ce visage. A peine l'a t-elle frôlée, qu'il rouvre ces yeux, attrape sa taille et l'attire rapidement, l'enlaçant contre son torse. Leila cligne des yeux et cherche mentalement une raison à ce comportement si impulsif ?

\- Qu'importe qui tu es, grogne-t-il ... Tu es mienne depuis que je t'ai vu.

Elle sent le lien devenir plus fort à cette étreinte, elle gémit sentant les pouvoirs s'agiter brusquement en elle, ne voulant que s'échapper de son corps si faible et aller dans le corps si puissant de l'amiral en chef.

\- L'Ame-sœur, _murmure-t-il._

Il se détache légèrement de la sirène, tourne délicatement le menton de la jeune femme pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Des flammes rouges dans les yeux, il se rapproche de nouveau, pour la coller à son torse si musclé. Leila sent brutalement une forte pression chaude sur ces lèvres, et qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise de voir à nouveau l'amiral qui se souvient du sauvetage et vient lui rendre la pareille. Bien entendu, l'intention n'est pas la même…

Leila laisse la nature faire : une partie de ses pouvoirs la quittent pour l'amiral en chef. Elle passe alors ses bras derrière la nuque de Sakazuki, et approfondit le baiser sauvage au grand bonheur de ce dernier.

Leila griffe le dos du rouge à travers le tissu qui grogne, n'appréciant pas d'être marqué. Après tout, c'est lui l'homme… Le lien les unissant se fait plus important et intense, laissant les pouvoirs destinés à l'amiral rentrer dans le second corps. Enfin entière, Leila se détend considérablement et s'accroche à la chemise rouge. Elle se détache finalement de lui et observe la rougeur des joues du grand amiral désormais assis avec la jeune femme sirène contre lui.

Silencieuse, elle se redresse et passe une main sur la joue de l'homme avant de sourire discrètement. Sakazuki inverse rapidement la position, la collant au sol en se mettant au-dessus, et l'embrasse de nouveau fiévreusement à n'en plus pouvoir respirer.

\- Sakaaazuki ?

L'amiral en chef tourne la tête, se relève en grognant contre son collègue, et aide la jeune femme à se remettre sur son lit avant de se diriger vers la porte et de l'ouvrir à Kizaru.

\- Ils ont decideeee ... Ca vaaaa ? Tu es biiien rouuge !  
\- Très bien Borsalino. Allons-y.

Rapidement, Leila se redresse et passe a cote des deux géants avant de s'arrêter pour les attendre.

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerai connaitre leur décision si vous permettez.

Leila tente d'effacer le rouge furieux sur ces joues sur le chemin mais rien n'y fait. Le feu toujours présent est visible, et il est difficile de ne pas penser au pire vu qu'il est rare qu'elle montre ces sentiments. Elle rentre dans la salle du trône, et va s'assoit sur le bord d'une fenêtre à l' écart des autres avant de regarder le roi. Les humains arrivent à leur tour et viennent se placer devant le roi, silencieux en attendant la réponse.

\- Jamon ... Nous acceptons le compris, soupire le roi. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'il parte loin d'ici. Nous avons assez eu d'ennuis. Arlong n'a plus sa place avec nous. Son esprit autrefois si vif, s'est transformé par une haine violente pour les humains..

Très peu surprise, Leila hoche la tête et part dehors en silence vers le café des sirènes. Elle sait bien que Shirley était partagée sur son frère Arlong, mais elle ignore quelle sera la réaction de la grande sage face à cette décision.

Elle ne fait pas attention aux humains qui décident de la suivre, inquiet du visage inexpressif qu'avait la jeune femme. Elle nage rapidement jusqu'au café et rentre avant d'aller à l'étage pour rejoindre Shirley.

\- Je t'attendais, soupire-t-elle. J'aimerai que tu passes un message aux humains, et à Arlong.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur les humains qui rentent à leur tour dans la pièce en évitant le regard noir de la voyante qui n'apprécie pas leur visite inattendue.

\- Pas la peine, nous sommes là.

Leila pâlit brutalement et regarde de nouveau la voyante en tremblant légèrement.

\- Je .. Vous jure que je ne savais pas qu'ils me suivaient, Shirley-sama...

Balayant son excuse, la requin congédie Leila qui baisse piteusement la tête et s'en va rapidement en dehors de la pièce pour retourner dans le bar au rez-de-chaussée. La jeune bleue s'enfonce dans le bar et lève la tête, inquiète du sort que leur réserve la grande sage. Elle s'énerve si facilement, et a un caractère assez orageux alors face aux humains, Leila craint le pire.

\- Prenez vos aises, je crains que je vous retienne un moment, _souffle Shirley en crachant la fumée._

Les humains s'exécutent et s'assoient en face sur des cousins, rendant la situation presque comiques.

\- Arlong est en effet mon frère de sang, malgré le fait que nous n'avons aucune ressemblance. La génétique est différente chez nous par rapport à la vôtre. Leila et Jimbei sont bien opposés pour la même famille nous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Arlong n'a plus sa place sur cette ile, je n'ai rien contre la décision du roi... Je veux vous parler de ce que vous allez proposer à Leila, _siffle-t-elle._

\- Comment ... ? _Commence Sengoku avant d'être interrompu par le regard menaçant de la sirène._

Shirley, d'un geste lent montre la boule devant elle.

\- Je vois tout, et mes prédictions sont toujours vraies ...

Un étrange silence s'installe entre les marines et la sirène qui dépose sa longue cigarette dans le cendrier.

\- Vous êtes prévenu : S'il arrive un malheur à Leila, l'ile ne sera plus de votre côté. Le roi en sera mis le premier au courant, et ce n'est plus la peine de négocier un nouveau traité !

La tirade finie, elle frappe 3 coups au sol, et Leila réapparait quelques minutes plus tard, le teint pâle.

\- Oui… ?

\- J'ai fini.. Ils peuvent partir.

Hochant lentement la tête, Leila les invite d'un léger mouvement de la main à la suivre et à sortir du café. Une fois sortie, elle se tourne vers les mines sérieuses et se tord nerveusement les mains.

\- On vient de me prévenir que le roi vous attend à votre navire avec le traite complète et signé. Vous pouvez désormais quitter l'ile quand vous le souhaitez.

Les humains se consultent du regard, et l'amiral en chef prend d'un air grave la parole.

\- C'est entendu. Nous partons des maintenant.

Leila hoche difficilement la tête, se retourne et part devant eux les yeux débordants de larmes. Elle a espéré pendant l'espace d'une seconde qu'ils resteraient encore pour profiter des lieux mais non ... Le travail devait passer avant tout, comme pour son frère ! Croire en cette entité qu'est l'amour et finalement se faire rouler dans la farine pour mieux souffrir ! C'est décidé, elle doit quitter l'ile ! Elle les distance sans peine, et finit par arriver au navire où les attendent patiemment le roi, avec ces fils, la princesse, Jimbei ainsi que ces collègues de la garde royale. Sans un mot, elle passe entre eux et monte légèrement pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Les humains arrivent peu après, et la cherchent désespérément du regard. Ils sont rapidement abordés par le roi qui leur donne le précieux papier avant de s'écarter pour les laisser monter sur leur navire.

Détournant le regard, Leila ne s'aperçoit pas du regard perdu d'une certaine personne la fixant avec instance. Les marines montent en silence sur leur bateau, et comment a le manœuvrer. Les soldats de la garde royale s'écartent et laissent le bateau prendre de la hauteur avant de le suivre pour les protéger.

Leila part à l'avant du navire, son trident a la main prête à en découdre avec les monstres marins. Mais ces derniers se faisant rares ou quasi inexistants, elle souffle avant de revenir à cote du navire, n'osant toujours pas lever les yeux.

Les adieux ne sont pas de son répertoire, comme pour ces stupides humains sûrement. Elle regrette presque le départ des chapeaux de paille maintenant. L'ambiance qu'ils avaient provoqué dans l'ile : la fête en continue, les rires, les sourires, les danses ...

Tout lui manque chez eux. Le sourire mystérieux de l'archéologue Nico Robin, le sabreur Ronoroa Zoro et la petite peluche ravon-laveur Chopper. S'autorisant un léger sourire, elle revoit l'équipage qui part en chantant sous le solo de violon du violoniste Brook.  
Quel pervers celui-là ...

 _\- Yohohoho ! Puis-je voir votre petite culotte ?_

Elle avait souri avant de lui dire qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte, et résultat : le nez du squelette, et celui du cuistot Sanji la jambe noire avaient explosé et ce fut le sabreur qui est allé les chercher au fond de l'eau. Elle secoue la tête et lève les yeux pour regarder si quelqu'un l'observe. Personne.

Curieuse, elle monte discrètement et observe les anciens assis sur le sol du pont inferieur, jouant aux cartes surveillés par un amiral jaune buvant son café.

A la barre, se trouve Sakazuki Akainu seulement vêtu de sa casquette et son pantalon. Leila saute alors sur l'occasion et se faufile discrètement derrière l'amiral invisible aux yeux des autres marines, et ceux des soldats royaux. Leila gonfle une bulle autour d'elle et se glisse derrière le rouge. Elle touche avec admiration le tatouage débordant dans le dos du rouge, qui frissonne légèrement sentant des doigts froids le caresser.

\- Ca a dû vous faire très mal ...

Lâchant complètement la barre qui ne bouge pas d'un cil, il se retourne face à elle et lui met une main sur la joue. Elle ferme les yeux, et met à son tour sa main sur la sienne.

Son cœur s'affole de nouveau, mais elle sourit juste laissant momentanément ces problèmes de côté.


	24. Chp 23 : Un double échec

**Chapitre 23 : Un double échec pour Leila.**

Avec assurance, Sakazuki l'attire contre son torse et ferme à son tour les yeux. Dieu comme il en rêvait de toucher cette peau froide, ces cheveux bleus et de croiser les magnifiques yeux de la jeune femme. Elle passe son autre bras derrière le cou de l'amiral et lève la tête. Le visage détendu, paupières fermées ... On pourrait croire qu'il dort ... D'un sommeil paisible comme il y a tant d'années, mais trouble par l'apparition de cette jeune sorcière.

 _Tu es mienne, lui avait-il dit au fond de l'oreille._

Elle frissonne légèrement se souvenant du peu de temps passe en sa compagnie en sa propre chambre. Elle qui était en position inconfortable avec cet homme au-dessus de son corps, tendu comme un arc. Maintenant, ils sont l'un contre l'autre non loin des humains qui ne cessent de rire, et aussi des soldats qui protègent le bateau. Une petite silhouette se faufile entre les soldats et regarde discrètement les deux timides enlacés.

Un léger sourire illumine son visage avant qu'elle ne reparte illico-presto.

Seulement, au même membre, quelqu'un commence à manifester son désaccord d'être enfermé dans une calme froide et humide, et frappe fortement les parois de la cale, attirant toute l'attention des humains sur le pont. Soupirant, Leila se détache de l'amiral en chef à regret et saute rapidement dans l'eau tandis qu'il bloque la barre et se dirige vers ces collègues. Comme si rien n'était, Leila revient vers le bord et plisse les yeux.

\- Il en fait du boucan ...  
\- JE PRÉFÈRE MOURIR QU'Y RETOURNER !

Aussitôt la phrase prononcée, le plancher sous les pieds des humains craque brutalement et s'effondre. Ils reculent pour éviter de tomber dans le trou béant, d'où sort brutalement Arlong désormais libéré de ces chaines.

\- Impel Down m'a renforcé ! Ce ne sont pas des stupides chaînes qui me retiendront !

Le bateau ne progresse plus, et commence à couler vers le fond, la cale se remplissant d'eau. Les soldats entourent rapidement le bateau et visent le fugitif, aux yeux rouges de colère. Arlong se tourne lentement vers eux et fonce sur l'un d'eux en lui mordant la jugulaire de ces dents acérées. Le soldat hurle, lâche son arme et tente de faire reculer Arlong. Leila réagit au quart de tour et attaque a son tour Arlong dans le dos. Ce dernier lâche enfin le soldat qui tombe inconscient sur le pont au pied des humains.

\- Ils se servent de toi ! Tu n'es plus que le chien de ce misérable roi de pacotille !  
\- Ferme-la !

Leila engage un combat acharné avec Arlong, tous deux décidés à se battre jusqu'à ce que la mort s'ensuive. Chacun tente de taper dans le dos de l'autre, mais ils finissent par se fatiguer et Leila est envoyée valser hors du navire, tandis que son trident tombe sur le navire. Les marines tentent alors de ralentir le navire à l'aide des soldats, pour trouver un endroit où le navire puisse s'amarrer en sécurité.

Arlong saute hors du navire et fonce sur Leila sans arme à moitie consciente, la vision floue. Il la rattrape avec une vitesse surprenante et l'attire contre lui, pour lui caresser tendrement le visage. Arlong dépose alors un doux baiser sur le visage de Leila, avant de l'embrasser lentement avec toute la tendresse du monde.

\- Si forte ...

Ouvrant complètement les yeux, Leila voit les visages effrayés des humains désormais tous accoudés au bord du navire et regardent avec effroi le criminel qui la retient dans une étreinte passionnelle et amoureuse. L'ancien Monkey D Garp prend alors de passer outre la menace de son amie et saute à nouveau dans l'eau salée pour venir en secours à la jeune bleue. Le bateau s'écrase violemment non loin d'eux, et Arlong se retourne pour voir Monkey D'Garp lever son poing et l'abattre sur lui. Toujours aussi habile, il l'esquive et entraîne Leila qui, elle tente enfin de lui faire lâcher prise.

Arlong se retourne brusquement sur elle, lève la main et l'abat sèchement sur la joue de la bleue qui est envoyée quelques mètres plus loin, la joue fortement rougie par le choc. Un long moment de silence coupe toutes actions, laissant les soldats choqués par la violence de leur ancien camarade, et les marines furieux. Une force meurtrière frappe sans ménagement la tête d'Arlong qui tombe assommé et s'enfonce dans le sol, dans la vase. L'ombre, qui n'est que Monkey D Garp, laisse les soldats attraper le fugitif et nage toujours vers Leila. Mais il ne réussit pas a aller jusqu'à elle.

Sa dernière bulle s'envole vers la surface, et il entend les voix de ces collègues au loin qui lui hurlent de retourner au bateau pour une pause. Trop tard. L'eau de mer lui rentre par la bouche, le nez et ces yeux se ferment, et il finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience, le sourire aux lèvres.

Peut être est-il temps de rejoindre Roger et tous les autres copains de l'autre époque, se dit-il avec un sourire.

La vision floue, Leila se redresse et tente d'apercevoir la silhouette d'Arlong. Elle le voit inconscient bien enfoncé dans la boue, et à côté une forte musculature face contre terre. Malgré la douleur et les saignements à l'arrière du crâne, elle se lève et nage rapidement jusqu'à Garp. Elle tente sans succès de réveiller le vieil homme. Le navire est à quelques mètres, avec les humains observant gravement la situation. Leila fusille du regard les soldats et leur hurle des ordres.s

\- Ramenez-le à bord du navire !

Les soldats s'exécutent rapidement et ramènent le héros dans le bulle d'eau qui se rétrécit considérablement. Elle fonce rapidement sur le bateau et enclenche rapidement son corail pour former une bulle qu'elle coince sur l'ouverture béante du navire. Elle soupire légèrement avant de repartir au fond de l'eau et d'attacher solidement le fugitif. Elle le tire en dehors de sa prison boueuse, et se dirige vers le bateau où les humains l'observent inquiets. Elle le lâche au niveau des amiraux qui le réceptionnent et l'attachent beaucoup plus solidement.

L'ego brisé par sa défaite contre cet imbécile, elle s'éloigne légèrement pour s'asseoir sur le bord du navire. Elle réclame rapidement un denden d'un soldat et appelle le roi.

\- Mushi ?  
\- Mushi, votre majesté... Ici Leila ... Nous avons eu un problème avec Arlong qui a réussi à détruire une partie du pont laissant la coque se remplir d'eau. Nous aurions besoin de revenir sur l'île le temps de le réparer...

Un silence de plomb accueille son aveu, lui laissant un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir. Finalement, le roi s'éclaircit la gorge et ordonne à ces troupes de revenir sur l'île.

\- Leila, nous allons devoir en reparler... Une fois revenue sur l'île, je t'attends avec le conseil, jamon.  
\- Oui votre majesté.

La conversation est coupée par le roi, laissant intimidée la jeune bleue inquiète du sort qui l'attend. Personne n'ose faillir aux missions du roi. Et elle ne sait pas quel est la sentence pour un échec aussi violent. Il s'agir de son tout premier échec et son frère ne lui avait jamais raconté ces exploits et défaites en tant que garde. Un soldat s'approche doucement et tousse faisant légèrement sursauter Leila.

\- Vous ... Allez bien ?  
\- Oui.

Elle ment. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure mais il n'insiste pas plus et s'éloigne pour rejoindre ces compères autour du navire. Ils n'ont rien pu faire mais seule elle, allait être punie pour cette faute grave.

Les yeux dirigés vers le grand vide, elle ne sent pas l'aura chaude de l'amiral rouge qui passe ces bras autour d'elle laissant à la vue de ces collègues et des gardes, sa précieuse affection. Le contact de sa peau chaude réconforte Leila qui soupire doucement, les yeux fermés par peur de voir le regard des soldats. Peut-être sont-ils surpris, et ressentent de la haine profonde ...

Mais peu lui importe. Elle caresse doucement les avant-bras possessifs de l'amiral, rouvre les yeux et lève la tête pour croiser les yeux bruns si profonds. Il souffle doucement ù son oreille quelques mots.

\- Vous semblez dans les nuages.

Elle soupire découragée avant de parler pour les humains en général.

\- J'ai échoué ma mission qui était de vous protéger. Arlong a réussi à endommager votre navire, et Garp a manqué de se noyer par ma faute...

Elle se mue à nouveau dans le silence et attend les renforts, qui arrivent quelques minutes plus tard. L'amiral en chef Sakazuki se recule et observe Jimbei avec des soldats ainsi que le requin personnel de la princesse. A nouveau, les humains montent sur son dos et le groupe repart avec les soldats, de Jimbei et de Leila le visage imperturbable. Le voyage se fait dans la tension la plus palpable et le palais apparaît rapidement.

Le groupe rentre à l'intérieur du palais, à dos de requin, qui s'arrête au milieu de la salle du trône devant le roi Neptune.

Leila descend et regarde timidement le conseil qui la fixe froidement, tandis que le roi croise les bras.

\- Jamon... Tu as échoué Leila.

Leila, piteuse baisse la tête sachant qu'il a raison.

\- Soldats, _tonne le roi._ La Tour Est !

Leila ouvre de grands yeux, et tente de reculer loin des gardes royaux.

\- La tour Est ?! Non ! Je ne mérite pas ça !

Deux soldats l'attrapent sous les yeux horrifiés des marines qui tentent de s'interposer mais ils sont stoppés par Jimbei et les princes. Son trident est détruit par le roi d'une seule main et son insigne est arrache pour être jeté aux pieds de Leila.

L'ultime humiliation pour UNE faute ?! Être renvoyée après autant de services rendus ?!

* * *

 _Review ? :)_

 _Bisous_

 _Chesca_


	25. Chp 24 : La fuite

**Chapitre 24 : La fuite.**

\- Tu as échoué ta mission alors qu'elle était capitale. Tu n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur ! Tonne le conseiller furieux.

La jeune fille ouvre de grands yeux et continue de se débattre mais la prise des gardes se resserrent sur ces poignets et elle est emmenée de force vers la tour. Les gardes ouvrent l'immense porte, la jettent à l'intérieur avant de la refermer laissant Leila dans le noir complet. Elle se replie sur elle, encore choquée par la violente réaction du roi.

Jamais elle ne les a vus dans une colère aussi effroyable. Et pourtant, elle vient d'en faire les frais devant les yeux effrayés des humains. Tellement renfermée sur elle qu'elle n'entend pas les coups frappés à la porte.

\- C'est inutile Sakazuki, _finit par prononcer sombrement Sengoku_. Soit elle ne veut pas nous entendre, soit elle nous entend pas simplement.  
\- Nous devrions encore essayer, _grogne fortement le rouge, le poing toujours contre la porte nullement fatigué_.

\- Saakaazuki, _soupire Kizaru._ Nous risquoons d'attireer les sooldats si tu coontinuues. Tu ne vooudraais pas qu'elle est pluus d'ennuuis ?

L'actuel amiral en chef se redresse et souffle avant de partir avec les autres. De l'autre côté, c'est un véritable champ de bataille. Tout est sens dessus dessous. La table est renversée, la vaisselle détruite et le lit défait et cassé.

Oui, elle vient de piquer une violente colère et la tour n'a pas le moins du monde bougé sous ces attaques. Elle s'écroule en sueur, les yeux vides de larmes mais toujours aussi déterminée. Elle allait sortir, oh que oui !

* * *

Plus tard, dans la nuit surgit une violence explosion provenant de la tour. Les humains se précipitent avec les gardes, les princes et le roi vers le bruit. Un immense trou couvre la totalité du toit de la tour, et fièrement Leila en sortit blessée avec un filet de sang sur le visage.

\- Ne la laissez pas s'enfuir ! _Hurle le roi._

Croisant ces mains, Leila envoie sa plus puissante attaque sur les soldats qui sont éjectés contre le sol et tombent inconscient.

\- Sachez une seule chose, ... Je ne suis pas un animal que l'on garde en cage et je déteste ces endroits sombres !

Elle s'enfuit rapidement sous les yeux étonnés de la population totalement réveillée ainsi que de la grande partie des soldats. Elle nage longtemps, sans un regard en arrière... Elle n'a rien sur elle. Juste son collier dans la poche et un profond dégoût contre le roi qu'elle a adulé toutes ces dernières années. Jamais la reine n'aurait apprécié qu'elle soit traitée ainsi !

Rejetant ces pensées meurtrières de côté, elle s'enfonce dans la mer bleue qui désormais est sa seule maison. Elle voulait quitter l'île. C'est désormais chose faite, mais pas comme elle le désirait. Elle nage droit devant elle, la rage au ventre.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps nage-t-elle ? Elle n'en a pas idée.

Sa nageoire lui fait défaut et elle ralentit de plus en plus l'allure pour s'écraser sur le sable, le souffle court le visage inondé de larmes. Elle n'a plus rien.

Oui, elle a raté une partie de sa vie en s'enfermant sur soi à cause de ces personnes qui te harcèlent sans te connaître !

Allongée et écroulée dans le sable, elle perd connaissance trop fatiguée sans faire attention aux poissons qui passent au dessus. Eux n'ont pas de conscience, contrairement aux autres espèces plus sauvages tels que les requins ou les baleines.

Ils mangent, se reproduisent, dorment puis ils meurent.

Ainsi va le cycle de la vie autour de l'ile.

Elle se réveille quelques heures plus tard, au milieu de la nuit. Leila se redresse et observe au dessus vers la surface. C'est le moment le plus dangereux de la journée pour une sirène. C'est l'heure où les requins sortent et recherchent une proie à dévorer sauvagement. Elle n'a ni arme ni outil tranchant pour les battre. Leila se relève agilement et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Si elle retourne chercher quelques affaires pendant la nuit au palais, elle passera inaperçue. Elle repart donc vers le palais et une fois devant celui-ci elle remarque que très peu de soldats surveillent les alentours du palais. Chose rare, surtout depuis sa fuite ! Elle se glisse jusqu'a la fenêtre de sa chambre et jette un coup d'oeil.

 _Vide_.

Elle en force l'entrée et y rentre rapidement pour attraper un sac et y met quelques vêtements et vivres. Elle referme le sac, prend un papier et un crayon avec lequel elle écrit un seul mot qu'elle glisse sous la porte. Jetant un ultime regard sur ce qui a été sa chambre depuis des lustres, Leila laisse une larme couler avant de repartir laissant derrière elle la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Votre majesté !

Le roi levé la tête, fatigué d'entendre à nouveau des hurlements des soldats qui pensent trouver des pistes sur la fugitives qu'il aimait comme sa fille.

\- Jamon ... Quoi ?!  
\- Leila est repassée cette nuit au palais ...  
\- Où sont les gardes qui surveillaient sa chambre ?!  
\- Ils ... Dormaient ... Mais ... Elle a laisse un mot ...  
\- Qu'a t-elle écrit ?! _Tonne le roi avertissant les humains qui s'approchent._  
\- Un seul mot votre majesté ...

Il le tend a bout de bras pour que tout le monde voit le papier ou est inscrit un mot...

 **Adieu**.

* * *

 _(La suite de ce chapitre se déroule bien des années plus tard celui d'avant. Leila a fui pour une destination inconnue, et l'ile est désormais aux mains des marines.)_

 **8 ans plus tard**

Les civils fuient l'île sur le bateau de Noé. Voilà donc à quoi il devait servir ce géant des mers ! A évacuer les innocents d'une île où la mort est certaine. Le bateau se remplit toujours plus sous les yeux sans vie des soldats surveillant les femmes et enfants.

C'est la fin. L'île est aux mains des marines, mais les pirates au Chapeau de Paille ainsi que d'autres rookies sont venus sur l'île et cette fois, pour la détruire semble-t-il.

Une nouvelle révolte gronde dans le district abandonné, et clame l'abandon de la couronne par le roi, et surtout le départ de la Marine de l'île ! Plus loin, plusieurs bateaux arrivent aux côtés du Noé et sont accueillis par des clameurs de la population.

\- Est-cee biien pruuudent, Saakazuuki ?  
\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pris que des hauts-grades a ton avis, Borsalino ? _Tonne l'amiral en chef._

La troupe se rassemble et part rapidement vers la place concorde ou se déroule l'affrontement. Les pirates rassemblés avec les hommes-poissons du roi font face aux rebelles forts nombreux. Lorsque les marines font leur entrée, un pirate se retourne vers eux, furieux.

\- AKAINUUUUUU !

Ce dernier tourne lentement la tête avec ces collègues et aperçoit Monkey D Luffy, les yeux noirs de rage et une aura des plus dangereuses autour de lui. Roronoa Zoro s'approche de lui et met une main sur son épaule.

\- Luffy...  
\- IL A TUE ACE !  
\- Luffy, _chuchote Nami._ Nous nous en occuperons a la surface.

Les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de l'amiral en chef Luffy finit par lâcher une larme en souvenir de son frère et lui tourne le dos.

\- Finissons ca rapidement...

Plus loin, Shirley observe l'équipage bien décidés à en découdre avec les rebelles. Oui, sa prédiction était vraie.

Fumant lentement sa pipe, elle regarde les marines qui, eux restent derrière les pirates dans une paix temporaire. Ils se contenteront d'attaquer à distance, et que si les pirates sont en grande difficulté. L'idée en répugne plus d'un de chaque côté mais, il faut libérer l'île coûte que coûte.

Le temps passe, la bataille fait rage : pirates et marines sont confondus sur le terrain. Malgré les efforts communs, l'ennemi se relève toujours et encore, comme des zombies.

L'amiral en chef Akainu fulmine. Quelqu'un tire les ficelles derrière.. Mais qui ?!

Tandis que les pirates reculent avec leur allies, les rebelles en font de même comme si ils en avaient reçus l'ordre. Un rire cristallin s'élève devant eux, en hauteur du champ de bataille. Une forme gracieuse d'une jeune sirène habillée d'une tenue affriolante leur fait face.

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance face à moi, _fait la jeune femme avec un sourire provocateur._  
\- Mya ! _Hurle Shirley, désormais hors d'elle._ Comment oses-tu utiliser ta puissante magie contre ton ile, ses habitants et ton roi ?!

D'un mouvement souple de sa main, Mya l'a fait taire. Shirley est bâillonnée et solidement attachée. Des enfants lui portent secours mais sans succès. Les liens se resserrent et la prisonnière ne cesse de gémir. Une autre silhouette protégée de solides armures d'acier des dieux, observe la scène.

Son ennemi n'a guère de sentiment pour ces personnes tombées au combat. Pour ces humains venus les défendre... Elle n'en aura donc pas plus.

Elle s'élève au-dessus de la foule, loin de la portée des armes et attaques à distance puis elle éclaircit la voix faisant trembler l'air.

\- Il suffit !

Le silence se fait aussitôt, et toute la population lève la tête pour observer ce nouvel arrivant. Lentement, elle retire son casque et de longs cheveux bleus tombent mollement dans son dos tandis que ces yeux roses regardent avec gravité les combattants. Elle porte une jupe recouvrant le haut de ces longues jambes pales, un haut blanc faisant ressortir ces formes. Elle est pied nu, et possède des bracelets dorés à ses chevilles qui s'entrechoquent à chaque mouvement. Un doux bruit de fer qui se synchronise avec ceux de ces bracelets de ces poignets.

Elle est parée comme une belle princesse... Une princesse oubliée.

\- Tu mets une île en danger, avec ces enfants, ces femmes et ces hommes qui fuient ! Où vont-ils aller si tu continues cette guerre ?!

Les yeux de Mya brillent d'un amusement et un sourire malsain apparait sur son visage.

\- Te revoilà donc ! Cela fait bientôt ... 8 ans non ? Partie comme une lâche en s'enfuyant de la tour. Tu n'avais pas à t'enfuir : tu étais la parfaite innocente et pourtant.. Tu reviens en espérant que l'on accueille à bras ouvert ? L'île s'est transformé Leila. L'utopie de la défunte reine n'est possible. Ces humains ne sont que des monstres qui ne sèment que la terreur, le sang et les larmes !

Les poings serrés de rage, et le visage déformé par les larmes, Mya lance une violente attaque sur la bulle des humains.

Une lumière bleue fonce à toute vitesse sur la bulle, et se rapproche trop rapidement. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la bulle quand une silhouette fine apparaît miraculeusement et s'interpose de son corps.

Le silence.  
Un hurlement...  
Plusieurs hurlements...  
Des cris...  
Des pleurs..  
Une vie qui s'efface...  
Un corps qui tombe...  
Une guerre qui continue...

* * *

 _Review mes loulous ? :)_

 _Bisous_

 _Chesca_


	26. Chp 25 : Un changement

**Chapitre 25 : Un changement.**

Shirley est pétrifiée... Que vient-elle de voir ? Non ! Elle n'a nullement vu sa mort dans ces visions ! Elle n'a même pas prévu son retour ! Non non non ! Au bord des larmes, ces mains viennent de chaque côté de sa tête et ses doigts accrochent ses cheveux.  
Des larmes salées s'écoulent tandis qu'un sanglot sort de sa bouche... Sa vision se brouille sous les larmes tandis qu'elle perd momentanément le contact avec le monde extérieur. Des enfants et les adultes lui viennent en secours, mais rien à faire.

Le corps tombé est le centre d'attention quelques minutes avant un réchauffement brutal de la bulle d'air des humains. Les pirates se retournent d'un mouvement vif et voient l'ensemble des marines fous de rage. L'actuel amiral en chef contient avec peine sa lave qui coule de ces poings fermes. Son visage est comme d'habitude caché sous sa casquette de la Marine, mais les personnes attentives peuvent apercevoir des larmes.

Depuis quand le célèbre et froid amiral Akainu avait-il des sentiments pour quelqu'un et surtout pour une femme ? Le silence n'est troublé que par les pas lourds des marines bien décidés à tuer. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'endroit où la jeune Leila est étendu raide….

Elle se redresse sans problème, et tourne avec étonnement la tête pour observer les humains autour d'elle.

Sans plus attendre, elle se relève et regarde sa blessure relativement profonde au niveau de son bassin. Elle regarde ce qui reste de son amie, effrayée par le sauvetage des humains qu'elle vient de faire.

\- Pourquoi t'es tu interposée ?!  
\- Parce que tu n'avais pas à t'attaquer ainsi à eux... !

C'en suit une bataille acharnée entre Leila qui évite de justesse plusieurs attaques mortelles de sa vieille amie. Néanmoins, Mya a un moment d'hésitation et la victoire est pour Leila qui se place au-dessus d'elle, le trident sur la gorge de Mya.

\- Qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ?!

Le visage impassible, Leila la regarde avant de ranger son arme pour l'attacher solidement dans son dos et de faire demi-tour sous les yeux médusés de toute l'assistance.

\- Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas. Pas plus celle des humains... Je désire la paix entre les deux comme le voulait notre Reine !

Leila disparaît pour apparaître près de Shirley toujours attachée, et gémissant de douleur. D'un coup agile d'une dague, les liens tombent et Shirley lève ces yeux mouillés vers Leila qui se penche inquiète.

\- Shirley-sama ..?  
\- Leila... Tu es revenue malgré tout ce temps, _murmure-t-elle doucement._  
\- Oui... Quelque soit ce que l'on m'avait fait ici, je serais toujours revenu... Même les pires insultes ne m'auraient pas repoussées ... Il y avait trop de vies en jeu.

Leila se redresse finalement et aide Shirley avant de s'écarter à temps pour éviter une attaque.

\- Viens de battre ! _Hurle Mya, folle de rage_. Tu es devenu aussi lâche que ces stupides humains !

Cette fois, Leila se retourne complètement vers elle, avec un sentiment de rage qui monte en elle.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me faire croire qu'ils ont amélioré notre quotidien ?! Non ! Il n'y a eu aucun changement ! L'île est désertée par les civils et une guerre est à nouveau en train de troubler notre paisible existence !

Le silence est troublant. Les humains ne baissent pas les yeux, et restent calmes malgré les regards froids d'une grande partie de l'assistance.

Rien... Ils n'ont rien fait, et cela... Personne ne pouvait le nier.

Leila n'a plus les mots. Effectivement, les humains les ont laissé se débrouiller sans s'interposer... A moins que ...

\- Attendez ! _S'écrie Leila._ Ils se sont déplacés ici à deux reprises ! Ça ne vous suffit pas comme preuve de leur loyauté ?! Notre sort ne dépend que du leur ! S'ils n'avaient réellement rien à faire de notre sort, pourquoi sont-ils là ?!

Le masque tombe. Ces sentiments refont surface, et elle panique aussi facilement qu'avant. Les mains tremblent légèrement tandis que son regard se pose sur la civilisation muette.

 _Allez... Parlez un peu..._

Des mains se lèvent et une grande ola commence faisant trembler la bulle des humains.

 **\- Lei-la ! Lei-la ! Lei-la ! Lei-laaa !**

Elle soupire, soulagée et fait un signe discret à certains membres de la famille royale ainsi qu'aux géants de la Marine qu'elle apprécie grandement. Elle nage plus loin, et se cache derrière un rocher où elle se recoiffe légèrement soucieuse de son apparence désormais. Oui, elle avait évoluée ces derniers temps, pour devenir plus mature, plus femme.

\- Lâchez-moi ! _hurle Mya,_ _aux mains des princes qui la retiennent fermement._  
\- Vous pouvez la laisser, _soupire Leila._ Elle ne fera plus de mal.

Mya est relâchée, et prend immédiatement la fuite dans l'océan bleu où Leila elle-même a fui. Elle la regarde partir au loin, et ne remarque pas les mains de géant qui l'attrapent et la serre sous un torrent de larmes.

\- LEILAAA-SAMA !

La princesse rose vient de l'attraper et pleure de lourdes larmes sur les humains qui évitent avec justesse l'inondation.

\- Princesse, faites attention en dessous ! _supplie Leila._ _  
_\- Oh pardon ! _gémit la princesse et laisse tomber Leila qui pousse un hurlement avant de tomber sur un humain._

Leila grogne des paroles incompréhensibles dans ses cheveux et se redresse, à moitié couchée sur l'humain qui n'est d'autre que l'amiral en chef Akainu. Elle se relève avec vitesse, craignant d'être brûlée oubliant un moment les moments proches, les corps presque collés dans un moment intime dans la chambre de la jeune femme bleue. Elle se tourne alors vers les membres de la famille royale, et leur offre un sourire.

\- Je crois que nous avons une longue conversation qui nous attend, n'est-ce pas ?

Leila suit alors la famille royale jusqu' à la grande salle, où le roi s'assoit sur son trône, ses enfants à ces côtés et les humains face à eux laissant Leila entre les deux parties. Elle les regarde mal à l'aise avant d'elle-même s'asseoir au centre avec se tordant les mains.

\- Je suis parti sur un malentendu n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, nous t'avons accusé à tort … Accepteras-tu nos excuses ..?

\- Non. Parce que vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'était pour moi l'occasion rêvée pour m'enfuir et m'entraîner dans de réelles conditions. Malgré mes entraînements avec le prince, je n'avais que trop peu progressé pour ensuite m'élever à mon rang que je suis censé atteindre depuis ma naissance… Je… comment dire…

Leila se tord les mains, inquiète de la réaction qu'elle risque de provoquer. Après tout, elle devait normalement garder ce secret, mais vu qu'elle avait disparu pour aller s'entraîner chez ces puissances encore inconnues.

\- Parle Leila, _soupire Jimbei_. Tu nous dois beaucoup d'explications, et nous n'avons pas tout notre temps !

\- Du calme Jimbei, _fait calmement le roi en observant la jeune sirène._ Tu peux parler sans crainte, tu le sais ?

\- Oui….

Elle relève la tête et regarde d'abord les humains avant de détourner le regard face au regard brûlant d'une certaine personne. Son mal à l'aise revient, ses sentiments aussi…. Quelle idée de revenir finalement…Elle se tourne alors vers son frère, Jimbei avec un air sérieux.

\- Jimbei, que sais-tu de nos parents …?

Tous les regards se tournent alors vers lui, soit par curiosité ou par pure gentillesse de détourner le regard sur quelqu'un d'autre. Jimbei cligne des yeux, surpris de la question et parle d'une voix monotone.

\- Tu connais déjà tout à leur sujet… Ils étaient de simples citoyens et ils se sont fait tués par des humains lors d'une attaque.

Le regard lourd qu'il lance aux marines veut tout dire, un regard juste avec une colère immense…

\- Jimbei ! _tonne brusquement Leila_. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient la moindre responsabilité de ces pirates à cette époque ! Ça remonte à longtemps ! Tu devrais plutôt t'en prendre à ….

Les mots ne passent plus. A qui s'en prendre ? Aux gardes du palais qui n'avaient pas effectué leur ronde quotidienne ? Non, elle n'a pas à les critiquer, vu qu'elle a déserté elle-même son poste il y a quelques mois.

\- A personne … Continue je te prie, Jimbei.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autres à dire…

\- Tu mens. Tu me caches quelques choses, et cette chose je la sais désormais. On me la dit avant que je ne revienne pour vous aider ici.

Cette fois, son visage est figé, les yeux planté dans ceux de sa sœur visiblement troublé par ce retournement.

\- Que dis-tu ? Tu sais que …

\- OUI ! Je sais que toi et moi, n'avons rien de commun ! Pas de sang en commun comme tu as voulu me le faire croire jusqu'à maintenant ! Le peu que nous avons en commun est cette île et le peu de connaissances que nous possédons ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tout avoué une fois que j'étais majeure, que tu étais fils unique de « nos » parents, et que vous m'aviez adopté peu de temps après ma naissance ! Tu avais l'âge de comprendre quand je suis arrivé chez vous, encore dans un linge blanc ! Je venais juste de naître et on m'a déposé devant votre porte ! Oui, vous m'avez adopté ! Je sais que mes véritables parents ont laissé une lettre en vous expliquant pourquoi ils me laissaient sur cette île ! Je veux la voir !

Leila est désormais debout devant Jimbei, le doigt menaçant devant son visage, déterminée à le faire craquer. Oui, il est temps de reprendre un peu d'autorité. Elle recule et regarde les humains d'un air compatissant.

\- Vous devez sûrement vous poser des questions. C'est bien normal, mais vous devez savoir qu'une fois que la vérité éclatera, vous devrez la garder au fond de vous et pour l'éternité.

\- En quel honneur ? _fait l'amiral en chef Sakazuki, soucieux._

\- Pour ma sécurité. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

Leila lui offre son plus beau sourire, l'hypnotisant un court instant. Quel genre de personne est-elle, pense-t-il un court moment avant de hocher la tête à la jeune femme. Une pensée divergente lui traverse l'esprit quand ces yeux se posent sur la silhouette de la jeune femme. Au même moment, il sent quelqu'un le pincer aux niveaux des côtés.

Borsalino, ce crétin.

* * *

 _Une p'tite review ? ^^_

 _Le prochain chapitre de Joyeux Anniversaire est en cours :p (Baggy)_

 _Bisous !_

 _Chesca_


	27. Chp 26 : Qui est-elle?

**Chapitre 26 : Qui est-elle ? **

Jimbei finit par céder devant le regard noir de son ancienne sœur Leila, très en colère. Il lui tend un morceau de papier qu'elle prend rapidement puis qu'elle lit en diagonale. Elle regarde à nouveau Jimbei et range le papier dans une poche de sa veste avec un air confus.

\- Ils ne vous ont rien dit à vous non plus. J'ai eu tord de m'acharner sur toi, excuse moi Jimbei.

Leila se gratte la tête, assez embêtée. Ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes de s'excuser, surtout auprès de lui, qu'elle avait déteste un moment. Sans prévenir, elle se dirige vers les humains et s'allonge pour finalement poser sa tête sur les genoux de l'actuel et grand amiral en chef. Ce dernier baisse les yeux vers elle, et hausse un sourcil.

\- Que faîtes vous ? _grogne-t-il._

\- Je prends juste mes aises…. Comme d'habitude, et puis vous êtes confortable et accueillant à souhait avec la chaleur que vous dégagez …Ca serait dommage d'utiliser votre force inutilement, n'est ce pas ?

Elle lui fait un grand sourire, et regarde son ex-frère avec la famille royale qui eux, sont complètement choqués par son audace et son irresponsabilité. Quand on connaît le caractère plutôt enflammé de l'amiral en chef, c'est difficile de s'imaginer qu'il reste aussi calme qu'il l'est actuellement.

Un léger gloussement se fait entendre juste derrière lui, provenant de son collègue le singe jaune, qui tente de garder un visage neutre. Sans succès hélas.

Leila se retourne, et a désormais la famille royale dans le dos et observe avec malice les collègues du rouge, qui sont … comment définir leur état d'esprit ? Oui, mal à l'aise. Vraiment. Sauf Kizaru, qui lui sourit et qui lui fait discrètement un signe avec sa main. Un pouce levé vers le haut ? C'est un message codé des humains ça ?

Ouais, vous avez bien compris. Malgré l'entraînement qu'elle a subi des très haut, elle n'a pas trop évolué niveau mentalité. De quoi, vous êtes choqué ? Ah non ! On s'est mal compris sur les très hauts ! Ce ne sont pas les dragons célestes !

Elle soupire doucement, et somnole contre l'amiral, qui tente de faire bonne figure malgré les regards assez froids contre sa personne. Ne remarquant pas l'atmosphère tendue qu'il l'entoure, Leila se redresse un peu et s'accroche à la chemise rouge. Elle pose sa tête sur son torse, et respire doucement l'odeur de fumée incrustée dans le tissu. Sakazuki, fait dans un mouvement de folie l'impensable. Il passe ces bras autour d'elle et se lève rapidement accompagné de ces collègues avant de partir d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

Mais quand on ne survit que grâce à une bulle d'air qui peut facilement être éclatée de l'extérieur par une arme quelconque. Leila ouvre un œil, quand elle se sent déposée avec douceur sur son lit. Elle regarde l'amiral en chef qui recule, et qui s'apprête à sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre ces collègues, partis dans leur chambre respective. Elle attrape la main du rouge, et le regarde se retourner pour la voir, désormais complètement réveillée et avec une petite moue sur le visage.

\- Vous partez déjà …?

\- Nous avons déjà abusé de l'hospitalité de nos hôtes depuis trop longtemps…. Et puis, j'ai un combat qui m'attend, _fait-il._

\- Vous comptez vraiment aller vous battre contre Monkey D Luffy ?

\- Bien sûr, _fait-il un peu plus brusquement._ Vous croyez que je ne suis pas capable de combattre ce petit morveux fils de Dragon, le célèbre chef des révolutionnaires ?! _tonne-t-il._

\- Je n'ai en aucun cas dit cela. Je remets juste en cause l'utilité du combat. Que voulez-vous prouver, et à qui ?

Elle joue sur les mots, avec agilité et attend la réponse du chef qui lui tourne le dos pour le moment réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait répondre. En vérité, il n'en a pas idée. Pour qui ? Pour lui, sa justice et pour le gouvernement. Pourquoi ce combat ? La justice absolue bien sûr.

\- Je suis la justice. Tout ce que j'accomplis est fait pour la justice absolue, la paix et pour le gouvernement !

\- Et d'après vos propos, je ne vois pas l'humain que vous êtes en profiter. Bref, pour faire simple, cela n'a aucun ….

Leila ne finira jamais cette phrase, qui a eu le don d'énerver encore plus l'amiral en chef déjà bien sur les nerfs. Pourquoi ?

L'amiral s'est rapproché en secret, dans la plus grande discrétion dont il est capable et vient de s'approprier les lèvres de la jeune bleue avec les siennes, les scellant à nouveau après tant d'années dans un baiser fougueux. Leila écarquille les yeux, avant de se laisser faire par l'amiral en chef, largement dominant dans la relation. D'humeur joueuse, Leila bascule en arrière sur le lit et fait tomber l'amiral dans sa chute. Il se redresse légèrement pour éviter de l'écraser, et croise le regard coquin de la jeune femme, qui se trémousse en dessous.

Aucun des deux ne parle. Y'a-t-il besoin de parler ? Non. Leila se redresse et cale sa tête sur l'épaule de l'humain s'accrochant à la chemise rouge.

Leila relève les yeux vers les siens, et se rapproche à nous de lui et l'embrasse doucement. Il ne tarde pas à se laisser faire, et même à approfondir le baiser si gentiment offert.

Le saviez-vous ? Un baiser ne se refuse pas, et d'après des légendes, les sirènes embrasseraient 100 fois mieux qu'une humaine normale. Leila profite de l'étreinte chaude de son humain qui chauffe progressivement toute la pièce par son fruit du démon. Discrètement, elle appuie sur son corail et agrandit la bulle d'air les entourant afin d'éviter que l'eau n'arrive jusqu'à eux et noie son amant. Ils reculent tous deux, respirant un peu d'air avant de reprendre leur baiser toujours plus fougueux et possessif. La jeune bleue décide de commencer le petit jeu. Elle ne désire pas que des baisers enflammés de la part de cet amant hors pair. Maintenant qu'elle se sait indispensable sur l'île, elle peut se permettre d'avoir sa vie, ses amours et son futur.

Libérant ces bras de son emprise, Leila déboutonne lentement la chemise du rouge qui s'ouvre sur un torse musclé, bronzé et avec de multiples cicatrices. Curieuse, elle touche du bout du doigt une longue cicatrice qui trace entièrement la parfaite musculature. Sakazuki frisonne au toucher, et grogne légèrement.

\- On ne touche pas, on se contente de regarder avec ces yeux, miss.

Aussi dit, il attrape le menton de la jeune femme avant de plonger ces lèvres sur son cou, l'embrassant, léchant sa peau, et laissant des traces rouges de suçons. Elle gémit doucement, tandis que les vêtements des deux protagonistes tombent les uns après les autres sur le lit et sur le sol. La chaleur dans la pièce est à son maximum..

Les corps sont seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les visages collés dans une suite incalculable de baisers. Ils se reculent légèrement et restent silencieux quand tout d'un coup, des coups répétés à la porte se font entendre. L'amiral rouge se redresse, se lève et se positionne derrière la porte.

\- Qui y'a-t-il ?

\- Nooon, rien …. On s'inquiètee… Pourquoooi es-tu si looong ?

Leila souffle doucement, déçue. C'était bien parti mais le jaune venait de tout gâcher. Idiot, et il arrive souvent au mauvais moment.

\- J'arrive… Nous discussions en privé, Borsalino. Retourne auprès des autres.

Il l'entend tourner les talons pour aller de l'autre côté du couloir, et Leila regarde désormais l'amiral toujours immobile. Elle se redresse à son tour et commence à rassembler ces vêtements pour se rhabiller et partir loin de cette maudite chambre. Alors qu'elle tend la main vers son haut, tombé au sol, elle est brutalement attrapée et collée au mur par Sakazuki. Elle lâche un petit cri de peur, et le regarde effarée.

\- Que… ?

La tenant avec un seul bras, il caresse de son autre paume le corps de la bleue, qui se détend aussitôt. La bleue gémit encore, et laisse à nouveau tomber ces affaires au sol quittant la réalité pour une autre avec son homme. Son lien l'oppressait tellement fort ces dernières semaines, elle n'avait pas résistée à l'envie de revenir et de le retrouver pour être à nouveau ensemble.

Plus tard, Leila ouvre les yeux, et sent un bras chaud autour de sa taille, un souffle caressant sa nuque. Elle tente de se détacher, mais finit par abandonner sentant la prise se resserrer. Elle gémit doucement en sentant une douleur dans son bas ventre. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir très net, mais elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé… Elle tourne légèrement la tête et observe le marine, encore endormi à ces côtés, laissant une légère vapeur sortant de sa bouche. D'humeur à embêter tout le monde après cette courte nuit, elle passe ces mains dans les cheveux du brun qui grogne légèrement sans se réveiller.

Elle sourit légèrement et regarde un peu autour. Aucun dégât apparent dans sa chambre. Vous imaginez s'il fallait les expliquer ensuite ? Tandis qu'elle attend patiemment, il la coince contre lui, lui arrachant un léger cri de stupeur. Elle le regarde un peu vexé, et finit par détourner les yeux. Elle tente de l'ignorer, mais il fait un étrange sourire narquois, satisfait de la réaction de la bleue avant de se coller à elle. Il souffle doucement dans le cou de la jeune femme et caresse d'une main, le dos nu qui s'offre à lui.

Elle frisonne, l'effet est toujours garanti surtout quand on est aussi chaud que la braise ! Il joue un moment à la torturer gentiment, guettant ces réactions. Leila ferme les yeux et prie intérieurement pour que personne ne vienne ici à cet instant précis. Loin d'avoir honte, elle est comblée mais elle n'a pas trop envie de passer pour la catin du palais. Bah, après tout, ça lui était bien égal ! Elle se mord la joue en sentant les caresses brûlantes qui s'accentuent dans son dos.

Finalement, après un bon quart d'heure à subir les tortures du rouge, elle inverse les positions et le repousse pour mieux le mettre sur le dos et se placer sur lui. Ses yeux roses lancent des éclairs, mais elle joue le jeu. Elle commence à son tour ses petites manières. De temps à autre, elle l'observe du coin de l'œil et finit par se reculer, contente de voir le visage fermé du rouge. Elle se relève et attrape ses affaires qu'elle lui lance.

\- Je crois que vos collègues vous attendent depuis un bon moment…. Vous ne devriez pas les faire languir autant, Gensui….

Leila lui sourit sournoisement avant de rentrer dans sa salle de bain, et de verrouiller la porte derrière elle. Elle soupire avant de faire couler un bain, et d'y plonger dedans. Elle ferme doucement les yeux, tandis qu'elle sombre dans un profond sommeil.


	28. Chp 27 : Un accident

**Chapitre 27: Un accident et … ca ?!**

 **Toc toc toc !**

Leila se réveille quelques heures plus tard toujours dans son bain, et entends des coups répétés à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle sort rapidement de l'eau pour se vêtir avec une petite serviette. Elle ouvre la porte sur un amiral jaune dont le nez explose à la vue de la jeune femme devant elle. Il recule de quelques pas, tandis qu'un sourire s'affiche sur le visage de la sirène.

\- Je vous ai surprise, amiral ?

Le pauvre amiral tente tant bien que mal d'arrêter son saignement nasal devant la jeune fille qui se retient de s'écrouler de rire. Un léger gloussement se fait entendre tandis qu'elle finit par se retenir d'une main au mur, pour ne pas tomber sur le sol.

Malheureusement, elle lâche sa serviette qui tombe sur le sol devant les yeux déjà bien écarquillés du jaune. Ce dernier en tombe carrément en arrière sous le choc, le nez en sang. Elle referme maladroitement son habit et se précipite aux côtés de l'amiral Kizaru. Elle fait rapidement le bilan de la situation avant de retirer le collier pour redevenir sirène et de se rhabiller avec un haut convenable. Elle le recouvre d'une couverture avant d'aller en face, où elle frappe timidement à la porte. La porte s'ouvre alors sur Tsuru, qui l'invite poliment à rentrer. Leila refuse d'un signe de tête et parle d'une voix désolée.

\- Je crois que j'ai tué votre collègue, Borsalino.. Il m'a dérangé alors que je prenais mon bain et il y a eu un léger accident….

En face d'elle, l'amiral en chef Akainu plisse le nez sans détourner le regard du corps de la jeune femme.. Sengoku ainsi que Garp ne bougent pas, s'en fichant royalement du pauvre jeune Kizaru tout seul dans la chambre. Finalement, c'est Sakazuki qui finit par se lever, et suit rapidement la jeune femme dans ces appartements où il aperçoit son vieil ami, le nez en sang à moitié conscient. Il hausse un sourcil avant de s'approcher pour vérifier à son tour l'état du singe jaune. Il se tourne vers la jeune fille, désormais allongée sur le lit d'à côté lui laissant une vue sur sa poitrine. Il détourne le regard et se concentre sur son ami.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Elle marmonne vite fait une explication avant de regarder ailleurs. Il sert les poings, et réchauffe pendant quelques secondes la pièce. S'inquiétant pour le jaune trop près du rouge colérique à ce moment, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et tente de l'apaiser.

\- C'était un... accident… Vous devriez éviter de vous énerver ainsi….

Après quelques minutes, il finit par se calmer, et la lave disparaît complètement pour le réintégrer. Il se penche, et secoue sans ménagement son ami avant de lui mettre des gentilles baffes. Kizaru ouvre les yeux, après une vingtaine de gifles et se redresse perturbé, le nez couvert de sang séché.

\- Dégage d'ici, et maintenant.

Le jaune se relève en vitesse et fuit rapidement de la pièce. Leila est à nouveau, collée contre un torse chaud et musclé. Elle croise les iris noirs de l'amiral, et passe ses bras derrière son cou.

\- Vous êtes si prévisible, Gensui…

Ces mots sont susurrés, et presque inaudibles. Pourtant, le concerné resserre sa prise tandis qu'il se rapproche encore un peu plus, et cale sa tête dans son cou pour laisser une trace de morsure bien visible.

\- Vous êtes mienne ! _grogne-t-il._

Aucun des deux amants ne voit la porte mal fermée par le jaune dans le dos de l'amiral en chef, qui s'ouvre lentement sur des ombres menaçantes. La porte claque contre le mur, arrêtant les deux amants. Sakazuki tourne légèrement la tête quand il est tout d'un coup éjecté contre le mur, une forte prise sur son cou et des mains le collant au mur sans possibilité de s'enfuir.

Les princes le tiennent fermement, les visages fermés par la colère et la haine. Quelque chose lui dit que la suite des évènements ne va pas lui plaire.

Il écarquille les yeux, tandis que la prise du prince Fukaboshi se referme lentement sur sa gorge, l'empêchant un peu de respirer correctement. Leila tente de s'interposer, mais elle est retenue par des gardes. Elle se débat, mais rien n'y fait. Leila, les fusille du regard et tourne la tête vers le roi, et tente à nouveau de lui faire les yeux doux. Il l'ignore complètement, une fois encore.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre lui cette fois ?!

\- Un membre de la garde royale n'a pas à avoir ce genre de relation avec un humain ! _tonne le roi._

\- De quoi vous vous mêlez ?! C'est ma vie privée ! Allez surveiller les autres gardes qui ont plus de choses à se reprocher que moi, si vous voulez mon avis ! Vous saviez que beaucoup des gardes ne font pas entièrement leurs tours de garde et que certains préfèrent passer leur temps dans les bars !?

Elle se détache finalement de leurs emprises, et se jette sur le prince Fukaboshi pour l'éloigner et se placer devant l'amiral. Leila se retourne, oubliant un instant les regards braqués sur eux, et glisse doucement ces doits sur la peau légèrement rougie du cou de Sakazuki. Attirés par le bruit, les autres collègues de l'amiral en chef entrent à leur tour, et voient avec effarement, les deux amants et la famille royale furieuse. Leila regarde à nouveau la famille royale.

\- Dégagez immédiatement d'ici !

Elle crée une perle d'eau dans sa main gauche et menace de leur jeter dessus. La menace fait effet immédiatement, et ils partent hors de la pièce, ne laissant plus que les deux amoureux ainsi que les marines. Leila part dans sa salle de bain et revient avec un gant mouillé qu'elle applique sur le cou du rouge. Il frisonne légèrement au contact de l'eau qui glisse doucement le long de son cou et va disparaître sous sa chemise. Elle détourne le regard et se recule pour ensuite regarder les autres humains. Tandis qu'elle les fixe, attendant des hurlements de stupeur, l'amiral jaune dit Kizaru Borsalino s'avance d'un pas léger et la prend brusquement contre lui, un sourire ornant son visage bronzé. Surprise, elle ne se débat pas. Pourquoi fait-il cela ? N'est-il pas en colère ? Pas de jalousie ?

Il semble l'apprécier, et elle l'apprécie beaucoup aussi. Il est comme un tonton rigolo, idiot, feignant, et imbécile mais ça le rend encore plus attratif comme ça.

\- Vous n'êtes pas furieux ? _bégaye-t-elle._

\- Pooourquoi l'être ? _roucoule le jaune_. Sakaazuki a le drooit d'être heeureux…

Elle tourne légèrement la tête vers le rouge, qui se relève en grognant avant de lever les yeux vers eux. Elle lui adresse un sourire timide avant de se détendre et se détendre contre le jaune. Elle souffle doucement avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

\- Ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé….

Leila est dépose sur son lit, tandis que Sakazuki se relève et s'approche de ces collègues. L'amiral Kizaru lui tape gentiment l'épaule avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu nooous cache biien ton jeu…

Le rouge se débarrasse du bras de son ami en grognant légèrement avant de regarder la jeune fille endormie sur le lit recoquillée sur elle-même. Il soupire avant d'entraîner ces collègues en dehors de la pièce.

\- Laissons-la pour le moment.

Ils sortent tous silencieusement de la pièce et se rendent dans leur appartement tandis que Sakazuki sent les anciens le regarder avec insistance. Il s'assoit sur son lit, et s'allonge sans un mot attendant sûrement que le temps passe. Il ferme les yeux, et s'endort immédiatement sous les yeux étonnés de ces collègues. Il était rare qu'il dorme, et encore moins au plein milieu de la journée.

Baillant longuement, Leila s'étire tandis qu'elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle est seule dans sa chambre, les rideaux sont fermés et il n'y a personne à part elle dans la pièce. Elle se redresse et se gratte la tête. Ou sont-ils ? Combien de temps a-elle dormi ? Une heure ? Douze heures ? Elle roule jusqu'au bout de son lit, et attrape son réveil qui indique : 21h59. Leila grimace, et se lève rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle traverse tranquillement le couloir, et ouvre doucement une porte. Elle sourit tandis que les humains se retournent, et que l'amiral Borsalino lui ouvre les bras pour un câlin. Elle hausse un sourcil, puis se jette sur lui en rigolant légèrement. Elle recule pour le regarder, et touche la barbe naissante sur le visage du jaune. Elle se tourne vers son amant et observe avec curiosité son visage. Rien à faire, il garde les yeux fixés sur ces dossiers. Plissant le nez, elle s'écarte du jaune et s'approche doucement du bureau où travaille ardemment l'amiral en chef. Leila se place à côté de lui, lui tourne la tête et l'embrasse langoureusement et sans pudeur. Il en lâche carrément son stylo avant de reculer, surpris.

Elle lui fait un magnifique sourire, avant de prendre ses aises en s'asseyant sur ces genoux, et en se collant bien contre lui. Elle pose sa tête contre son torse et soupire.

\- Vous travaillez trop… Z'êtes pas ici pour ça il me semble.

\- C'est paaas faaux. Tu devraaais te repoooser…

Leila tourne la tête, lorsque la porte s'ouvre lentement sur le roi et les princes plus calmes. Néanmoins, le visage fermé, Jimbei s'avance les poings fermés.

\- Leila, nous avons besoin de te parler seul à seul, et maintenant.

Elle réfléchit un instant, et hoche négativement la tête.

\- Non. Si vous voulez me dire quelque chose, c'est ici, maintenant et devant eux.

Elle se tourne vers eux, le dos en sueur collé à la chemise rouge de l'amiral de lave. Elle frisonne légèrement quand il bouge et passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour prouver son appartenance. Leila tente de se concentrer sur Jimbei, qui les fixe d'un air menaçant.

\- Nous avons été gentil jusqu'à maintenant, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus possible. Tu dois choisir ton camp Leila, _tonne t-il_. Eux, ou nous.

Elle écarquille les yeux, tandis que la température augmente brutalement dans son dos, brûlant ainsi le tissu qu'elle porte. Elle ne bouge pas, tant que le choc est grand.

Choisir ? Son amant, ou son île ?


	29. Chp 28 : Une grande décision

**Chapitre 28: Une grande décision.**

Leila ne bouge plus, partie dans une autre dimension loin de l'île des hommes-poissons. Choisir entre les humains et son île ? Elle serre les poings, furieuse, avant de se jeter vers Jimbei. Elle arrive à sa hauteur et le gifle violemment sous le regard étonné de toute l'assistance. Elle a des envies de meurtre….

\- De quel droit tu me demandes un tel choix ?!

\- Cela ne me donne pas ta réponse, _grogne t-il en se massant la joue._

\- Tu veux vraiment ma réponse ?! Parce que crois-moi, elle est prise depuis 30 secondes !

\- Nous désirons tous savoir, _fait le roi._

Leila recule et les fixe instantanément, avant de se retourner vers les marines. Ces yeux sont déterminés : elle a fait son choix !

\- Faîtes vos valises. Nous remontons à la surface !

Les respirations s'arrêtent tandis que les bouches s'ouvrent et se referment sans que les mots ne sortent. Les humains se consultent rapidement du regard, avant de se lever avec une synchronisation parfaite et commencent à faire leur valise. Leila, elle ne bouge pas continuant de fixer les yeux les membres de la famille royale choqués avec Jimbei.

\- Qu….quoi ?! Tu choisis eux, plutôt que nous qui t'avons accepté et aimé comme l'un des nôtres ? _tonne le roi en s'approchant, le trident en main avec la ferme intention de s'en servir._

\- Oui ! Oui, je veux quitter cette île avec eux ! _hurle Leila_. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai trop longtemps pensé aux autres avant moi ! J'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps à essayer inutilement de m'endurcir ! C'est fini ça. Je quitte la garde royale, et je me crée une nouvelle vie, loin de vous.

Elle tourne la tête quand une main vient se poser sur son épaule. Kizaru la regarde avec une moue.

\- Gaaamine, tu es sûre ? Aprèès toout, c'eest ta famille….

Leila se retourne complètement vers lui, lui tire les joues.

\- C'est moche cet air sérieux…. Vous ne devriez pas avoir cette tête, jamais.

Elle le relâche tandis qu'il se masse les joues, un peu grincheux avant d'attraper son sac. Leila les regarde tous, et hoche la tête.

\- Je fais ma valise et nous pourrions y aller.

Sans plus attendre, elle passe entre les princes et rentre dans sa chambre. Rapidement, elle rassemble des vêtements et quelques souvenirs qu'elle garde depuis plusieurs années. Elle souffle tandis qu'elle referme la fermeture éclair d'un geste brusque.

Elle soupire en regardant une dernière fois sa chambre. Ça va lui manquer cette île… Leila attrape son sac et sort de sa chambre pour se diriger vers l'extérieur où elle retrouve les humains qui discutent à voix basse. Elle passe devant le groupe et fait juste un mouvement de main pour saluer la famille royale. Ces derniers baissent la tête tandis que Jimbei lui s'avance et attrape le bras de la jeune sirène. Elle se retourne et le fusille du regard tout en essayant de se dégager de sa prise.

\- Lâche-moi Jimbei.

\- Non.

\- Tu voulais connaître ma réponse ? Tu l'as eu, donc maintenant fiche moi la paix.

Elle se dégage finalement et part devant les humains qui partent à leur tour, en évitant de regarder derrière eux. Leila saute avec agilité sur le navire de la marine et rentre dans une cabine. Elle regarde autour d'elle, et observe le bureau parfaitement rangé de l'amiral en chef. Il n'y a aucun portrait, pas de photographie. Rien qui ne prouve qu'il s'agisse bien de son bureau si ce n'est la plaque dorée sur le devant du bureau.

La jeune femme dépose son sac sur un canapé et retourne sur le pont où se tiennent désormais les cinq humains. Garp, Sengoku et Tsuru s'occupent de manœuvrer le navire tandis que les deux autres discutent et se retournent lorsqu'elle refait son apparition. Borsalino glousse légèrement et s'éloigne pour rejoindre les autres, laissant les deux amoureux. Sakazuki s'approche d'elle et prend doucement sa main. Leila sourit légèrement en sentant toute la possessivité de son amant. Leila observe autour d'elle. Le bateau a pris le large, et les poissons nagent autour comme si rien n'était. Quelques monstres marins s'approchent, mais les observent avec méfiance.

Leila lâche la main du rouge, monte sur la barrière, retire son collier qu'elle range dans une poche avant d'embrasser son amoureux et se jeter dans l'eau. Les humains, un peu surpris l'observe s'amuser encore un peu dans l'eau. Leila suit le bateau en nageant avec entrain, tandis que l'île disparait dans son dos, au fond de l'eau si bleue de l'océan.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard,**

Leila arrive à la surface et regarde autour avant de retourner sur le navire avec les humains. Elle attrape son collier qu'elle remet rapidement et attend, assise sur le bord que le navire revienne à son tour à la surface. Tsuru s'approche d'elle et la regarde sérieusement.

\- Tu connais les risques que tu prends j'espère, jeune fille ..?

\- Je le sais autant que vous tous réunis. Je sais à quel point les sirènes sont rares et demandées. Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis. Je sais me défendre, et puis l'amiral en chef ne les laissera pas s'approcher de moi, pas vrai ..?

Ce dernier s'approche d'elle par derrière et la prend contre lui, d'un geste protecteur malgré son air neutre. Tsuru hoche la tête et s'éloigne à nouveau pour rejoindre Sengoku et Garp qui surveillent avec attention la trajectoire du navire. Borsalino, lui est tranquillement appuyé contre la rambarde, une tasse de café à la main.

Soudain, le navire fait violemment un écart, et Borsalino se retrouve aspergé de café qui coule sur son magnifique costard jaune et les deux amoureux sont projetés sur le sol, avec le rouge au-dessus de la jeune femme. Leila n'ose plus bouger. Le corps du bel et fort amiral est collé au sien. Elle tourne la tête et évite le regard de braise fixé sur elle. Les autres préfèrent tourner le dos à la situation, tandis qu'un sourire naît sur le visage de Kizaru qui part en gloussant dans les cabines. Sakazuki ne bouge pas d'un pouce, et observe le visage pâle de la jeune Leila, coincée sous lui et son corps de rêve de beau marin.

Sakazuki finit par se relever et libère la jeune femme, gênée. Il l'aide à se remettre sur ces jambes et se penche pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Leila passe ces bras autour du cou de son formidable amant tandis que le navire sort enfin de l'eau.

* * *

Leila soupire d'ennui. Cela fait quelques heures que le navire est revenu à la base du G1 et son amant est déjà au travail, se penchant sur des dossiers et répondant parfois à un appel sur son denden. Il décroche une énième fois, mais cette fois-ci le visage de Sakazuki se décompose totalement.

Il se lève brutalement, et sort violemment du bureau sans faire attention au visage inquiet de Leila. Elle fronce les sourcils. Que se passe-t-il pour une réaction aussi virulente ? Des pirates encore ? Il ne se préoccupe plus que de ça depuis qu'il est arrivé ici..

* * *

Le temps passe, et Leila s'impatience. A-t-elle fait le bon choix ? Se tournant sur elle-même, elle observe les murs, le plafond, le bureau puis le canapé en recherche d'une occupation quelconque. Rien, mais rien ne la distrait longtemps.

Après un moment, la porte s'ouvre sur l'amiral Borsalino qui la regarde sérieusement.

\- Gaaamine, je vais te surveiller….

\- Où est Sakazuki ? _fait Leila en se levant du canapé violet sur lequel elle est assise depuis ce qui lui semble des lustres._

\- Paaarti pour Marijooa voooir le conseeil des 5 étooiles….

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es troop curieeeuse… _fait lentement Kizaru en s'approchant d'elle avec un sourire._

\- Je pose des questions pour savoir… J'ai le droit non ?

\- Paas faaaux…

Borsalino lui tend un journal qu'elle attrape avec agilité tandis que ces yeux lise rapidement le gros titre. Elle écarquille les yeux devant ce titre.

 **« Le grand corsaire Doflamingo, battu par l'alliance du Chapeau de Paille et de Trafalgar Law. »**

Puis, une image est placée en-dessous montrant un homme très assez grand agenouillé avec ces soldats devant un homme à ces pieds : le roi Riku Doldo III avec l'amiral Issho.


	30. Chp 29 : Chaud bouillant !

**Chapitre 29 : Chaud bouillant !**

 _Quelques semaines plus tard,_

Assise en tailleur face à l'amiral Borsalino, Leila observe ces cartes avec une moue. Elle abat ces faibles cartes devant l'air réjoui du jaune qui pose à son tour ces cartes. Arf, elle n'avait aucune chance de toute façon.

\- Vous trichez, ce n'est pas possible….

\- Maaais noon… Il faut juste ne paas montrer ces émootions… C'est ça le bluffff !

\- Mouais… Mais vous trichez quand même !

Elle s'étire en baillant un grand coup et regarde vers la fenêtre. Elle attend son retour depuis un moment déjà. Sakazuki n'est toujours pas revenu de Marijoa depuis trois longues et interminables semaines. Elle souffle et regarde à nouveau Borsalino qui a pris un air sérieux tout en se grattant le menton.

Il n'arrive pas à le faire sortir des pensées de la jeune bleue. Pourtant, il a tout fait : promenade, poker et shopping. Borsalino se lève et va se positionner à la fenêtre en observant les soldats qui s'entraînent. La tension est à son comble depuis quelques semaines. Trafalgar et Monkey D Luffy ont fait tomber Doflamingo et la sombre vérité a éclaté sur le rôle de l'ex-dragon céleste sur l'île de Dressrosa.

Le pire aurait pu être évité, mais non. Le nouvel amiral nommé par l'amiral en chef lui-même ne possédait pas les mêmes valeurs concernant la justice absolue. Le résultat est visible : l'amiral allait sans doute être viré après s'être agenouillé pour s'excuser des dégâts affligés en plus de la non-aide de la marine aux citoyens de cette île.

Leila ne sait plus quoi faire. Son amant n'est pas revenu depuis si longtemps. Une main vient lui caresser les cheveux, et il s'agit de l'amiral Borsalino qui lui sourit tristement.

\- Tu saaavais à quooi t'attendre noon ?

\- Mais il avait l'air tellement moins investi..

Alors qu'elle regarde à son tour dehors, Leila remarque un bateau accosté depuis seulement quelques minutes où elle voit des soldats fatigués qui déchargent avec lenteur. A peine a-t-elle le temps de se retourner vers l'amiral Borsalino, que la porte du bureau s'ouvre brusquement sur l'amiral en chef Sakazuki. Son regard se braque sur les deux présents dans la pièce et s'attarde un moment sur la jeune femme.

\- Borsalino, aurais-tu l'obligeance de sortir un moment s'il te plait.

Ce dernier hoche la tête avant de reprendre ces affaires et de sortir d'un pas lent comme à son habitude. La lourde porte de bois se referme, et les deux protagonistes restent silencieux, se regardant avec insistance l'un comme l'autre. Leila observe son amant : il y a une barbe brune plus importante sur le visage de l'amiral, et il est à moitié plongé dans l'ombre. Toujours aussi téméraire et suicidaire, Leila se lève et se dirige vers lui sans hésiter.

Immobile, Sakazuki l'observe venir juste devant lui. Il baisse les yeux vers elle, et se retrouve à mater le décolleté de la jeune femme. Il détourne le regard et s'apprête à la contourner sans un mot lorsqu'une main rapide l'attrape par le col et le tourne avant de le faire pencher. Il hausse un sourcil, mais ne cherche pas à se défaire de la brutale étreinte de la sirène.

Alors que rien ne le laisse paraître, Leila est rassurée.

Il n'a aucun mal à se pencher, donc aucune blessure récente. Elle ne compte pas s'arrêter là dans son inspection. Leila l'embrasse soudainement, et passe ces bras derrière le cou de son homme. Cédant à ces bas instincts de mâle alpha, il l'attire contre lui et marche rapidement au milieu du bureau. Alors que la température est à son plus haut, il s'immobilise pour réfléchir une dizaine de secondes. Sakazuki la pose sur son bureau et l'allonge par la force. Leila sourit discrètement et continue de l'embrasser pour essayer de dominer, mais rien à faire. Les forces sont loin d'être égales.

Il glisse doucement une main sous le haut de Leila qui frisonne légèrement et ferme les yeux. Elle s'arque légèrement le sentant se rapprocher encore plus pour se coller à elle. Les yeux pétillants, et noirs de désir, l'amiral finit par arracher les vêtements de sa concubine, avant de retirer les siens. Il l'embrasse sensuellement dans le cou. Il fait longtemps balader ces mains sur elle, la faisant se débattre lorsqu'il la chatouille. Leila glousse et rouvre les yeux pour croiser les pupilles noires du marine. Alors, qu'ils s'apprêtent tous les deux à passer à l'acte sur le bureau, la porte s'ouvre sur Borsalino qui écarquille les yeux avant de s'enfuir le nez en sang après avoir refermé à clé la porte. Sakazuki tourne la tête, et se redresse légèrement.

\- Ca lui apprendra à ne pas frapper aux portes….

\- Reviiiens, _gémit Leila qui se redresse un peu sur le bureau._

Il s'allonge à nouveau sur elle en l'embrassant de force, repoussant les lèvres de la jeune femme. Les deux sont dans une transe apocalyptique. Plus rien ne compte autour d'eux. Les deux amants s'enlacent, se frottent, se complètent entièrement pendant plusieurs heures.

\- Sakazukiiiiii ! _gémit Leila après un puissant et dernier orgasme._

Sakazuki grogne tandis qu'il s'écroule lourdement, faisant craquer son bureau, l'unique témoin des violents ébats qui viennent d'avoir lieu. Leila l'embrasse une dernière fois, et se cale contre lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué…

Elle souffle et le regarde, légèrement blasée, face à son silence.

\- C'est si difficile pour toi de dire que je t'ai manqué ? T'en as peut être rien à faire, je ne suis sûrement que ton jouet…

Leila se relève en vitesse et attrape ses vêtements, tout en essayant de se calmer. Le travail avant tout, ça doit être ça. Elle se rhabille rapidement et se dirige sans un autre mot vers la sortie. Il n'a pas nié ! Que doit-elle penser alors ? Il se fiche de ce qui peut lui arriver ou est-il incapable de trouver les mots pour la retenir ? Un amiral en chef tu parles ! Il n'arrive même pas à savoir ses sentiments et prendre soin de sa compagne.

Leila est presque arrivée à la porte quand elle se retrouve brutalement collée face au mur avec une forte chaleur dans son dos. Elle grogne de mécontentement et tente de le repousser.

\- Lâche-moi ! Je t'ai attendu pendant tout ce temps, et toi tu reviens gentiment comme si rien n'était ! Rêve pour que je te pardonne !

Sakazuki ne réagit pas, la laissant se débattre inutilement entre lui, et le mur froid. Leila lève les yeux vers lui, et le fusille froidement.

\- Fiche moi la paix, et va travailler puisque c'est plus important pour toi !

Des lèvres brûlantes viennent se déposer sur les siennes avec une forte pression et agressivité. Drôle de manière de régler les conflits !

Sa prise sur Leila est plus opprimante, et elle sent une main l'attraper par les cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière tandis que l'autre main malaxe fermement sa poitrine. Leila tente de le frapper entre les jambes, mais rate son coup. Il s'approche à nouveau et recommence à l'embrasser avec férocité lâchant le chien rouge prendre la place sur l'amiral en chef.

* * *

 _Review ? :3_

 _Bisous baveux_

 _Chesca_


	31. Chp 30 : C'est bientôt la fin

**Chapitre 30 : C'est bientôt la fin…**

 _~~~~~~ Quelques heures plus tard ~~~~~~_

Sur le canapé, Leila fait mine de dormir tandis que l'amiral en chef se relève et s'allume un cigare tout en allant se pencher à la fenêtre. Leila rouvre les yeux discrètement et l'observe lui et son tatouage. Toujours aussi impressionnant. Il doit vraiment aimer les fleurs pour s'en faire tatouer sur une épaule entière. Il est immobile, fumant son cigare pendant une dizaine de minutes. Elle bouge légèrement faisant craquer le canapé. Il tourne la tête et les yeux du chien rouge se posent sur le corps de la jeune femme, qui se lève désormais, trahie par ce fichu canapé.

\- Ouuh… J'ai mal…

Sakazuki hausse un sourcil, éteint son cigare et s'approche pour observer le corps de la jeune femme. Sur l'ensemble de la sirène apparaît désormais des hématomes provoqués par les derniers ébats. Néanmoins, en levant les yeux pour regarder Sakazuki, Leila voit une expression étrange sur son visage. Alors qu'elle se redresse pour se rapprocher de lui, il s'écarte brutalement. Leila hausse un sourcil et se lève à son tour pour se rapprocher à nouveau.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Pars ! _fait-il froidement avec son regard de pierre._

Leila regarde son état et grimace légèrement avant de regarder son amant. Ce n'est pas beau à voir, mais elle aurait pu avoir pire comme blessure. N'écoutant que son cœur, Leila se lève et s'avance vers l'amiral qui lui, recule jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur. Cocasse comme scène. Le puissant amiral en chef qui recule devant une fille ne faisant pas le poids face aux pouvoirs de la lave. Il se reprend rapidement, et garde à nouveau une expression neutre malgré la lueur étrange qui brille dans ses yeux bruns.

\- Ca suffit. Partez maintenant dans mes appartements : je vais appeler les infirmières pour qu'elles vous soignent.

\- Ce n'est pas utile… Ca va disparaître rapidement… Et arrêtez de me vouvoyer, je déteste ça et vous le savez très bien.

Elle vient jusqu'à lui et lui saute au cou pour déposer fougueusement un baiser sur ces lèvres. Malgré tout, il la repousse, et la fait descendre de son étreinte en gardant son calme. Leila est frustrée. A quoi pouvait-il s'attendre ? Il fait deux fois sa taille, et niveau poids, c'est encore pire niveau différence ! S'approchant à nouveau, elle lui saute au cou à nouveau et lui tire les joues, les yeux noirs le fixant avec sévérité.

\- Sombre idiot. Vous n'allez quand même pas vous laisser dépérir à cause de quelques blessures occasionnées cette dernière nuit…. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je serais blessé et sûrement pas la dernière ! Alors, reprenez-vous !

Il est figé. Quel genre de femmes peut accepter de subir des douleurs après une nuit aussi mouvementée ..? Il est bien plus émotif que l'on pourrait croire finalement. Alors qu'il ne bouge pas figé et incapable de dire un mot, Leila se redresse légèrement pour mieux être contre lui. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et attend. Les minutes passent, dix puis 30 sans un bruit dans la pièce. Sakazuki finit par tourner la tête et caresse la peau marquée de la jeune femme. Elle rouvre les yeux, dormant à moitié. Doucement, il la prend dans ces bras et la repose sur le canapé où elle referme les yeux s'endormant à nouveau.

Il retourne s'asseoir à son bureau pour travailler en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Soupirant doucement, Leila rêve de son île, qui vit désormais dans la paix la plus totale.

Leila ouvre les yeux et regarde d'elle. Combien de temps a-t-elle dormi ? La pièce est plongée dans le noir complet, et le meuble sur lequel elle se trouve est extrêmement moelleux. Soudainement, un bras la rapproche d'un corps immense et chaud. L'amiral en chef dort à poing fermé juste derrière elle. Malgré la forte prise du rouge, elle arrive à se retourner et l'observe longuement. La main tremblante, elle caresse le visage si sévère de l'amiral qui soupire doucement crachant une odeur de fumée. Elle plisse le nez, mais ne recule pas. Ce n'est pas si désagréable, et elle a appris à aimer cette odeur de cigares qui le caractérise si bien. Une alarme retentit brusquement, réveillant en sursaut l'amiral. Leila le regarde, effrayée et s'accroche à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce donc cette alarme ?

\- Des pirates ! Reste ici, et ne bouge surtout pas !

Leila le lâche à regret et recule sur le lit, tandis qu'il enfile rapidement un pantalon, une chemise, sa casquette et sa fameuse cape d'amiral commandant en chef. Elle le regarde sortir rapidement, tandis que l'alarme continue de vibrer dans toute la base. Les soldats sortent de leurs dortoirs et passent devant la chambre comme un troupeau d'éléphants.

Ne résistant pas à la curiosité, Leila se dirige à la fenêtre et observe la situation. Tous les hauts gradés sont en ligne, devant les soldats et en face d'eux, se trouvent les rookies dont Monkey D Luffy, Trafalgar Water D Law et tous ces autres pirates qui ont traversé le nouveau monde… Leila écarquille les yeux devant l'air menaçant de celui qui a sauvé son île il y a bien des années maintenant…

Sa cicatrice sur son torse…. Elle avait été affligée par Sakazuki lors de la guerre au sommet, lui semble-t-il. Les marines sont en supériorité numérique, mais qu'en est-il en force … Les soldats ne tiendront pas longtemps face à des rookies tels que Roronoa Zoro ou Nico Robin. Cette dernière regarde l'actuel amiral en chef avec une fureur sans nom. Oui…. C'est lui qui a ordonné la destruction du navire de secours où se trouvaient les civils.

Leila secoue la tête, chassant ces pensées. La Marine allait gagner, il le fallait.

Elle baisse les yeux et regarde ces mains : elle contrôlait l'eau par ces origines alors pourquoi ne pas aller elle aussi sur le champ de bataille ? Elle serait sûrement plus utile en bas. Elle se lève, et se change rapidement avant de courir dans les couloirs cherchant la sortie. Elle se perd à chaque fois dans ce dédale de couloirs plus interminables les uns que les autres.

Après quelques minutes à courir comme une folle, elle arrive enfin jusqu'à la sortie et s'avance lentement en bousculant les soldats.

Les soldats la regardent de travers. Pour la plupart, ils ne l'ont jamais vu étant donné qu'elle reste tout son temps dans le bureau ou les appartements de son amant. Certains vice-amiraux, eux au courant s'approchent et Smoker est le premier à réagir en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Toi, tu restes derrière !

\- Lâchez-moi. Ma place est à vos côtés, donc fichez moi la paix !

Leila se défait de la prise du chasseur blanc et dépasse rapidement les soldats et les vices amiraux. Leila attrape son arme fétiche dans son dos et s'avance aux côtés de Sakazuki, de Borsalino, d'Issho ainsi que de Sengoku et Garp. Tous tournent instantanément la tête et observe avec ahurissement la tenue de la jeune femme. Ces vêtements habituels sont remplacés par un haut cachant sa poitrine en armure doré, une casquette de la marine sur la tête et un air déterminé sur le visage normalement doux. Sakazuki la fixe froidement et siffle.

\- Que fais-tu là ?!

Leila tourne la tête vers lui, et le fixe sans ciller de son regard perçant.

\- Je fais ce que je crois être juste : j'ai l'intention de combattre à vos côtés !

\- Il en est hors de question ! _Grogne-t-il en serrant les poings._

\- Je ne demande pas votre avis !

Le ton froid et glacial de Leila surprend une demi seconde Sakazuki qui cligne des yeux, croyant avoir malentendu, puis tourne la tête vers les autres, présents à ces côtés qui les fixent, déconcertés par cette situation. L'amiral en chef réfléchit et souffle. Il abaisse sa casquette sur ses yeux, allume son cigare avec un doigt et crache sa fumée d'un geste lent. Les pirates s'agitent violemment en face. Les supernovas ne tiennent plus en place, prêts à en avec la marine et le gouvernement après. Akainu lève la main : les soldats se tendent brusquement et se préparent au combat le plus meurtrier du siècle avec Marineford.

\- ILS SONT LA ! Hurle un pirate en haut d'un mât.

Les marines se tendent un peu plus. De qui est-il question cette fois ? N'ont-ils pas assez d'adversaires en face d'eux ? Les minutes passent, et Sakazuki a toujours la main levée, immobile observant les nouveaux arrivants. Leila étouffe un léger gémissement en voyant, le reste de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ainsi que celui de Shanks le Roux qui s'avancent désormais vers eux, accompagnés de Monkey D Luffy.

Leila a un pincement au cœur en revoyant tous ces visages meurtris : Marco, Vista, Joz, Namur, Curiel, Haruta, Izou …

Finalement, les nouveaux arrivants s'arrêtent à moins de 500 mètres de la position de Leila et des hauts gradés. Leila est faible d'un coup. La guerre au sommet et maintenant ça ?

La main de Sakazuki s'abat brusquement et les soldats de la marine hurlent en brandissant leurs armes avant de courir, fusils et sabres en main vers Shanks le Roux, et le reste de l'équipage d'Edward Newgate venus soutenir tous les équipages rebelles des Onze Supernovas.

Leila reste à sa place, absorbée par le regard du nouveau capitaine du Moby Dick : Marco le Phénix qui l'observe gravement.


	32. Chp 31 : Marco, le retour !

**Chapitre 31 : Tu n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureuse...**

Marco …

Oui, elle s'en souvient très bien de lui. Le second de Barbe Blanche, dont la prime est de 800 millions de Berry à ce jour. Après la guerre au sommet, lui et son équipage ont disparu et les revoilà lors de cette nouvelle guerre. La perte de leur capitaine a dû créer une véritable tension au sein même de l'équipage.

Leila l'observe sans broncher, et lui aussi..

Les soldats passent à côté d'elle, sans la voir hurlant de toutes leurs forces pour se donner du courage. Les pirates les imitent, criant aussi leur haine aux visages des marines.

Un violent orage éclate, et de la fine pluie commence à s'abattre sur la base. La guerre commence, les épées s'entrechoquent violemment et des corps tombent déjà. Le sang coule sur les plaies ouvertes.

Pourtant, deux personnes ne bougent toujours pas.

Leila et Marco.

Ce dernier se transforme brusquement en phénix et lui fonce dessus. Leila recule de plusieurs pas, effrayée par ce changement de comportement. Marco l'attrape avec violence avec ses serres et la plaque au sol sans ménagement. Les amiraux, se tournent simultanément vers eux, inquiets.

Leila, ne bronche pas, le visage terrifié et figé, les yeux dans ceux de Marco, qui la fixe avec dégoût.

\- Comme on se retrouve, yoi.

\- Marco … S'il te plait ...

Leila sent les serres qui agrippent un peu plus ces épaules, la faisant gémir de douleur. Elle tente de le repousser mais rien à faire, il la blesse davantage. Un rayon de lumière apparaît à côté d'eux et le pirate est dégagé d'un coup de pied à la vitesse de la lumière par l'amiral Kizaru. Il l'aide à se redresser et lui essuie rapidement ces vêtements tandis que l'amiral en chef s'avance rapidement, mécontent.

Borsalino retourne combattre les pirates, laissant les amants en tête à tête musclé. Leila déglutit en baissant la tête. Ouille... Il ne va sûrement pas laisser passer une occasion de la renvoyer dans les appartements, vu l'échec cuisant qu'elle vient de se prendre, devant ses yeux.

\- Retourne à l'intérieur. Immédiatement.

\- …

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il se penche devant elle, les yeux plissés par la colère. Leila s'écrase encore un peu plus. Elle n'aime vraiment pas cette personnalité chez lui, mais pas du tout. Sakazuki colérique n'est pas son homme. Celui qu'elle aime est attentionné, quoi qu'un peu brutal parfois.

Mais jamais il ne lui ferait du mal de manière attentionnelle.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire ?!

\- Si. J'ai très bien compris, mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

Leila évite la main tendue de l'amiral qui tente de l'attraper et s'échappe en courant vers les pirates devant elle. Sakazuki se retourne et observe avec effarement, la jeune femme très rapide qui commence à tuer des pirates. Les pirates tombent les uns après les autres sous son trident argenté, et ces attaques d'eau salée à répétition.

Essoufflée, elle recule et grimpe sur un mur pour observer le champ de bataille. Les pirates gagnent du terrain, les soldats tombent très rapidement et les supérieurs tels que les vices amiraux comme Smoker ou Hina sont débordés. Sakazuki lui, s'en sort plutôt bien...

\- AKAINUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Tout s'arrête et quelqu'un apparaît non loin de l'amiral en chef qui finit de tuer les pirates en les brulants vifs. Il tourne la tête et observe, Mugiwara no Luffy, les yeux noirs de vengeance. Les deux se toisent du regard, tandis qu'un immense cercle se vide autour d'eux, par sécurité.

Les amiraux finissent leur besogne et se tournent vers leur chef, curieux du futur gagnant. Le géant rouge relève légèrement la tête et fixe le pirate avec un sourire malsain.

\- On se retrouve enfin, fils de Dragon !

\- Je vais te tuer ! _Hurle Luffy._

Leila se mord la lèvre inférieure en observant les deux hommes, qui commencent à se battre. Chacun veut la mort de l'autre... L'amiral en chef veut la mort du fils de Dragon, l'illustre révolutionnaire, tandis que Mugiwara veut lui, venger son frère tué deux ans avant. Les deux sont convaincus de leurs victoires, mais vu leurs forces respectives, un des deux va forcément faiblir, et l'autre en profitera...

Observant sans bouger, Leila reste en retrait au milieu des soldats et des pirates luttant pour le contrôle de la base si réputée... Les pirates commencent à avoir l'avantage : les soldats ne sont pas assez entrainés et tombent tous les uns après les autres.

Des rayons de lumières, des météorites s'abattent sur eux, mais rien à faire : les sabreurs sont trop nombreux et découpent les attaques tandis que Marco lui prend les grosses attaques de Kizaru dans les airs.

L'air est torride, et l'odeur du sang remplit les narines de Leila, qui manque de vomir.

Elle porte une main à sa bouche et écarquille les yeux en voyant la situation qui change brusquement au milieu de la grande place. Il fait de faire un faux pas, tombe brusquement au sol surpris par l'attaque de son redoutable adversaire.

Tout se joue, désormais comme il y a deux ans... Cette fois-ci, cela va peut-être faire basculer définitivement l'avenir des océans sans un retour possible du calme...


	33. Chp 32 : Ce n'était pas ton ère !

**Chapitre 32 : Ce n'était pas ton ère, Mugiwara.**

Le sort est jeté : Sakazuki à l'avantage...

Leila sent un fort sentiment de fierté qui l'envahit progressivement. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage, qu'elle tente de cacher avec sa main droite. Kizaru s'avance jusqu'à elle et observe son chef et ami qui domine dans le combat final.

\- J'aai eu peeur à un mooment. Fiiniis le travaaail, Sakaazuki.

La main sur la gorge de Monkey D Luffy, il le soulève fumant de partout, le visage éclairé par un sourire mauvais. Il l'approche de son visage.

\- Tu vas rejoindre ton frère, fils de Dragon.

Luffy tente de se débattre mais rien à faire... La main est trop puissante...  
Sa peau le brûle, son cerveau lui hurle de se retirer... Il est trop faible... Comme il y a deux ans...

Mugiwara grogne et tente de mordre son ennemi au poignet qui sourit, victorieusement. Les pirates sont repoussés et pour les plus malchanceux, ils sont attrapés et mis en cellule. C'est le cas de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille... Sakazuki lâche le pirate à la veste rouge qui tombe lourdement au sol, avant d'être récupéré par les vices amiraux Momonga et Stainless qui lui mettent les menottes en granit marin.

Luffy tente à nouveau de se défaire de leur prise, mais les deux resserrent leurs prises en le traînant. Les différents équipages fuyent l'île, laissant l'homme qui se disait le prochain roi des pirates, aux mains sournoises de la marine.

Alors que la place se libère des pirates, l'amiral en chef se retourne vers ces soldats, le sourire aux lèvres ... Le sourire qui te donne froid dans le dos, qui te fait couler des sueurs sur le front à n'en plus pourvoir s'arrêter... CE sourire démoniaque.

Les soldats font silence, tandis qu'il les regarde se relever malgré les blessures.

\- La guerre est finie, et ce n'est sûrement pas grâce à vous, bande de larves.

Un fort grognement provient des soldats, qui tournent le dos, rentrent lentement dans la base, et se dirigent désormais vers l'infirmerie, espérant recevoir des soins. Un gloussement attire une seconde l'attention de Leila sur le géant jaune qui s'approche lentement d'elle ainsi que de Sakazuki qui revient sur ces pas.

Issho reste plus loin avec Sengoku, Garp et Tsuru qui discutent joyeusement autour d'une boîte de donuts.

Leila frotte doucement ses bras, sentant l'air frais qui tombe sur la base avec la nuit. Borsalino lui tape la tête en souriant.

\- Reeentre gamiine... Tu t'es bien débrouilléeeee...

Elle hoche la tête et rentre rapidement pour se coincer sous plusieurs couches de couvertures chaudes. La tête posée sur l'oreiller, Leila somnole doucement avant de sentir les couvertures se soulever et un corps chaud venir derrière elle, avec un bras accrochant sa taille. Elle tourne la tête et observe le visage creusé de son amant. Ses yeux bruns reflètent la fierté de sa victoire, mais pas son visage...

Ces joues sont creusées le signe d'une sous-alimentation évidente, et les cernes sont terriblement marquées sous ces pupilles.

L'observant sans rien dire, Leila lève doucement une main et passe sa main dans les cheveux courts de son homme. Il ferme les yeux et se rapproche de sa belle, laissant ces chaudes paumes qui glissent avec douceur et sensualité sur le corps de la sirène.

* * *

 _ **Quelques années plus tard...** _

\- Yukito, c'est l'heure de rentrer !

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus regarde son fils qui lève la tête et fait la moue en croisant les bras.

\- Encore un peu maman ! S'il te plaaaaaaaaait !  
\- Je t'ai déjà donné un quart de plus, maintenant tu rentres et plus vite que ça !

Le jeune garçon fait la moue et rentre rapidement sous le regard de sa mère. Il rentre doucement dans la pièce, la tête baissé et s'avance vers elle. Leila soupire et lui caresse doucement la tête.

\- Tu ressembles trop à ton père toi...  
\- Plait-il ? _Fait une voix suave._

Leila sursaute tandis qu'elle est soulevée du sol par deux bras parfaitement musclés. Elle attrape à son tour, Yukito qu'elle place ensuite contre l'autre épaule du beau et fort amiral en chef Sakazuki, le grand vainqueur de Monkey D Luffy.

Il s'assoit sur le lit et observe sa petite famille. Le jeune garçon étouffe un bâillement et s'appuie doucement contre sa mère qui l'observe avec un sourire.

\- Enfin... _soupire_ _Sakazuki_. Un peu de temps à nous...  
\- Jaloux de ton propre fils ?  
\- Et si je te disais que oui... ? _Siffle-t-il à son oreille, les mains glissantes sur le maigre tissu de la jeune femme._  
\- Hmmm, je ne sais pas trop...

Leila se tend légèrement alors que son amant, continue à caresser avec douceur son dos et se colle un peu plus à elle. La température augmente un peu... beaucoup... passionnément ... à la folie...  
La porte s'ouvre silencieusement sur Borsalino, qui tousse fortement faisant tourner la tête des deux amoureux, frustrés d'avoir été surpris et interrompu surtout. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il s'avance, les mains dans les poches.

\- Déésoléééé.. Mais je vous rappelle que voous êtes nos principaux inviités de ce sooir ...  
\- Il est déjà l'heure ? Fait Leila, un sourcil levé.  
\- Preeeesque..  
\- Zut...  
\- Allleez... Vous êteees très atteeendu...

Sakazuki la lâche à regret, et Leila se lève doucement portant doucement, son fils unique Yukito... Son premier et dernier fils... Quel choc pour elle d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte... Mais, heureusement elle était prête et lui aussi...

* * *

 _ **Flash-Back**_

Leila se penche à nouveau et vomit tout son diner d'une seule traite. Une douce main vient lui prendre les cheveux et les tire en arrière. Elle tourne la tête et observe l'infirmière en chef qui l'observe avec un sourire, ce qui est fort rare et plutôt effrayant. Elle aide Leila à se redresser et l'emmène doucement à l'infirmerie.

Leila s'assoit sur un lit et l'observe qui gesticule dans tous les sens, cherchant à droite et à gauche quelque chose... Elle revient vers elle et lui tend un test.

\- Va au toilette, et mouille ce test.

Leila hoche la tête et va rapidement au toilette. Elle revient cinq minutes plus tard, le test à la main et le donne à l'infirmière qui se contente de regarder la couleur au bout et la compare à celle de la boîte. L'infirmière sourit doucement, effrayant Leila...

\- Tu n'es pas malade, jeune demoiselle... Tu es enceinte...

\- Sakazuki, je peux te parler ... en privé s'il te plait.. Murmure Leila, devant le bureau.  
\- Borsalino, laisse nous un instant veux-tu, fait simplement Sakazuki.

Le jaune hoche la tête, se lève et part tranquillement du bureau les deux mains dans les poches, en sifflotant le chant de la Marine. Leila n'ose plus bouger, la gorge serrée. Elle a peur.. Peur de sa réaction... Elle veut le garder... Elle adore les enfants, mais la décision se prend à deux, a dit l'infirmière.. Et souvent, si le conjoint n'en veut pas, ça se termine en rupture...

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il fronce les sourcils devant le silence pesant de sa belle amante. Il se lève sans bruit, contourne son bureau et vient devant elle avant de s'agenouiller pour la regarder. Elle sursaute quand il pose une main sur sa joue, et croise son regard ... Effrayé ? Inquiet ?

\- J'ai ... une nouvelle... à t'annoncer, fait faiblement Leila, les yeux baissés. Je ... sais pas si elle est bonne .. ou mauvaise... Je ...

Il prend doucement son menton d'une main et relève la tête de la sirène et parle calmement, la voix douce.

\- Parle... Je ne te lèverais jamais la main sur toi...  
\- Je ... suis enceinte...

Sakazuki se parle plus, son souffle s'est bloqué. Leila risque un regard, et observe le visage fixé de l'amiral en chef. Les yeux sont fixés sur elle, sans un mouvement. Elle tente alors de se défaire, les larmes qui menacent de couler sous la tristesse... il n'en veut pas.. Il allait la tuer pour ne pas avoir de descendance... Elle le savait...

Alors qu'elle commence à reculer, il la rattrape et l'embrasse fougueusement. Sakazuki l'attire à lui, la collant à son torse bâti et caresse le dos de la jeune femme. Surprise, elle se laisse faire et sanglote doucement dans le col du rouge...

Un caractère bien différent de celui qu'il laissant monter à tous...  
Un homme froid, distant mais avec un cœur pas si renfermé que ça.

 _ **Fin du flash-back**_

* * *

\- Leila..

Elle cligne des yeux et lève la tête pour regarder Sakazuki, habillé d'un magnifique costard blanc pour cette fois... Elle est habillée d'une belle robe bleue turquoise, les cheveux tressés et posés sur son épaule.

\- Il est temps d'y aller.

Il lui tend son bras qu'elle prend avec joie, et le suit à travers les couloirs exceptionnellement déserts ce soir. Ils arrivent devant une lourde porte de bois, qui s'ouvre sur Borsalino, habillé d'un costard blanc lui aussi toujours aussi souriant. Il s'écarte et laisse passer le petit couple dans l'immense salle. Le bal allait enfin commencer.

* * *

Leila baille doucement, un verre à la main les yeux dérivants sur la foule des marines dans la grande salle de bal. Elle sourit discrètement en buvant son jus d'orange, observant les visages plus ou moins joyeux, riant et discutant autour des buffets. Plus de soucis, la marine est victorieuse... Les pirates sont attrapés les uns après les autres... L'espoir qu'ils avaient pour la plupart fondé en Monkey D Luffy s'est effondré et son emprisonnement s'est propagé aussi vite que le feu dans une cave remplie de poudre. La presse s'en est donné à cœur joie d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle au monde entier. Enfin ... Bonne nouvelle, pour la marine et ces alliés...

Une silhouette s'approche silencieusement, pose un verre sur une table et prend doucement la jeune demoiselle par la taille qui sursaute, surprise par le contact si soudain. Elle tourne la tête et soupire légèrement, avant de se laisser aller contre lui, détendue et heureuse.

\- Tu m'as fait une peur bleue...  
\- Je préférerais qu'elle soit rouge _.. Susurre Sakazuki, penché à son oreille_.  
\- ... Tu fais de l'humour toi maintenant ?

Un grognement lui répond, tandis qu'elle regarde à nouveau l'assistance. Elle tente de rester indifférente à la chaleur qui l'envahit lentement, par la présence des mains chaleureuses de son amant sur ces hanches. Elle se mord la lèvre et tente de cacher ces rougeurs qui apparaissent lentement sur ces joues, à l'aide de son verre qu'elle finit d'un trait. Cherchant une quelconque aide, elle analyse les personnes, le regard de la petite victime dans les yeux. Les mains s'arrêtent et se posent sur ces épaules, tandis que Sengoku s'avance dans une tenue particulière, avec Garp et Tsuru tous le verre à la main. L'amiral Borsalino arrive tranquillement et tend un autre verre aux deux amoureux qu'ils prennent sans un mot, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

Il se racle la gorge de façon bruyante, et fait signe aux soldats de faire le silence complet. Le sourire jusqu'au oreilles, le macaque s'avance lègèrement au milieu du cercle que font les soldats.

\- Biien... On va pouvooir commencer ! Si noous soommes réuniis ici, c'est pour fêter la viictoire de la mariiine ... Mais pas seulement ! Mon amii ici présent fêteee autre chose... Ca faait un an que Sakaazuki et Leeila, que je considère comme une niièce maintenaaant, sont enseemblee...

\- Charmée, _plaisante Leila, attirant quelques rires de l'assemblée_.  
\- Je vais faire la suite Borsalino... Tu endors tout le monde, _remarque Sakazuki, le sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
_  
Borsalino s'écarte alors du couple, tandis que Leila est forcée de se mettre en premier plan. Elle rougit et préfère regarder le costard blanc de son chéri, bien plus intéressant que les visages curieux des soldats. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à un long discours barbant et bien long comme on les déteste, il se gratte la gorge et annonce une seule petite phrase :

\- Nous allons nous marier.

Un loooooong silence accueille la déclaration, puis une grande joie éclate dans le QG réveillant au passage les habitants, dormant à proximité pour leur grand malheur. Les soldats, trop peureux félicitent le couple à distance et pour les plus courageux, c'est-à-dire les hauts-gradés, ils viennent directement serrer la main avant de continuer de discuter de tout et de rien, le cœur dans la fête.

Leila s'éclipse rapidement et sort de la pièce surchauffé pour l'occasion en cette longue soirée d'hiver... Elle va à l'extérieur et s'assoit sur un muret. Elle soupire et regarde la nuit, qui est installé sur la base depuis quelques heures maintenant. Une ombre s'approche et pose avec douceur sur l'épaule de la jeune bleue. Elle sursaute et tourne la tête pour voir son futur mari, face à elle, le visage serein...

Leila se relève et vient contre lui, cherchant de la chaleur qui lui ouvre chaleureusement les bras et la soulève à un mètre du sol. Ils se regardent tous les deux, tandis qu'une autre ombre vient et tire gentiment sur le pantalon du rouge. Yukito est à son tour soulevé du sol pour rejoindre sa mère, tandis tous les trois, partent vers les appartements privés. Une porte se claque...

Ils vécurent une longue et heureuse vie et ... N'eurent plus d'enfants.


	34. Chapitre bonus (32-2)

**Chapitre BONUS : Tu étais destiné à mourir, fils ingrat ! (fin alternative au chapitre 32)**

\- Non, _gémit Leila._

Le sort est jeté : Mugiwara a l'avantage...

Malheureusement. Leila perd confiance. S'il vient à mourir, elle le rejoindra rapidement, avec tous les soldats de cette base et sur les océans. Non, c'est trop tôt... Tout le monde s'arrête et observe, Monkey D Luffy, les yeux cachés par son chapeau de paille. Personne ne voit son expression, mais seulement l'aura dangereusement noire autour de lui. Il relève la tête et Leila recule avec un hochet de stupeur.

Ses yeux sont noirs, ses traits durcis par la colère et la vengeance. Il est prêt.

Il est prêt au meurtre. Comme il y a deux ans, à Marineford...

Une main pleine de haki fonce sur Sakazuki qui l'évite de justesse en se roulant sur le côté. Il fronce les sourcils, se souvenant l'avoir aussi fait pour la guerre au sommet, deux ans plus tôt. Il se relève rapidement et commence à lui envoyer des poings de magma dans tous les sens, voulant en finir le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, le combat est stoppé quand un poing géant rempli de haki l'envoie valser et l'enfonce profondément dans le mur de mur de la base.

Tout s'arrête. Les pirates, les marines, le temps...

Une ère aussi...

Monkey D Luffy retombe, les pieds au sol, le visage toujours et encore caché par son fameux chapeau de Paille.. Sakazuki crache du sang et tombe, un genou sur le sol et regarde les gouttes de sang rouge qui coule sur le sol à la verticale... Il serre les dents, revoyant de vielles images.

 _Fils ingrat._

\- La ferme, _grogne-t-il à une ombre devant lui, l'observant avec un sourire malsain, dénudé de sentiment, de pitié_.

 _Tu as causé ta propre mort._

\- Portgas D Ace devait mourir ... pour la justice absolue... !

Une main l'attrape, le sortant de ces hallucinations macabres. Mugiwara relève la tête et lui envoie un coup dans la mâchoire tandis que l'amiral en chef grimace et chauffe ces mains. Il se redresse rapidement et éjecte le pirate, si faible à ces yeux.

Il retire sa casquette, et la jette plus loin sur le sol avec un sourire froid.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, Mugiwara _, ricane-t-il._ Toujours aussi faible... Vous allez tous mourir … La justice absolue vous vaincra.

\- L'unique faible, c'est toi, bâtard, _siffle Luffy._

\- Combien de personnes se sont sacrifiées pour toi ...? _Ricane Sakazuki._

Leila plisse les yeux, voyant le regard du jeune gamin se noircir.

\- Beaucoup trop... Et ils se sont sacrifiés pour rien car tu vas mourir ici, fils de Dragon. Maintenant, c'est ton tour.

\- Jamais !

Luffy disparaît brusquement, et réapparaît devant le rouge qui a juste le temps de mettre ces bras devant lui pour amortir le choc. Il recule légèrement et à peine a-t-il le temps de préparer son attaque qu'il reçoit un coup violent dans l'estomac, le laissant tomber au sol, le souffle coupé. Sakazuki reprend une seconde d'air et se fait plaquer au sol par une main brûlante et étrangement … rose ?

Luffy est vainqueur. La main sur la gorge de son adversaire, il appuie plus fortement étouffant son ennemi, cloué au sol, incapable de bouger, sous la pression.

 _Fils de bâtard._

 _C'est moi qui aurais dû te tuer._

 _Je t'avais sous la main pendant 9 longues années, mais …_

 _Tu as survécu à chaque fois._

 _Meurs maintenant._

 _Rejoins-moi._

 _Rejoins ton vieux père en enfer._

Une ombre grandit dans ces yeux, tandis que ces poumons brûlent. Plus rien à faire, il a échoué sa mission. L'ombre tend la main, et il se relève mais invisible, tout le monde attend. Sauf une personne qui pleure seule, définitivement, abandonnée.

 _Qui sème la haine, récolte la violence, la vengeance, la mort..._

 _(~ Jean-Christophe Grangé ~)_

* * *

 _Quelques semaines après.._.

Leila hoche la tête et s'éloigne rapidement sous le regard paternaliste de l'ex amiral Kizaru habillé pour une fois de vêtements sombre, loin de son costard habituellement jaune.

\- Je viiiendraaais te rejooindre plus taaard gamiine.. Pars devaaant.

La marine est morte, tombée au combat face à la piraterie... Les soldats sont conviés très fortement à se faire oublier sur leurs îles respectives et à se taire désormais. Les hauts gradés, ont été exécutés pour l'exemple, mais certains ont réussi à fuir. Borsalino, Sengoku, Garp et tant d'autres sont partis à regret de leur île pour des îles désertes. Leila fuit vers l'île des femmes...

Hancock l'accepte avec grâce, ou de pitié, elle n'en sait rien elle-même.

Surement, par pitié oui... Et puis, Leila n'avait nulle part où aller alors, elle pouvait tenter... Glissant rapidement sur un navire, elle serre doucement quelque chose contre elle, lâchant une larme.

Il n'était pas parti... Pas totalement...

Non, il lui a laissé le plus beau cadeau au monde qu'une femme puisse rêver..

 **Son enfant.**

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Cette fiction est terminée !**

 **Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir suivi !**

 **En route pour la prochaine aventure !**

 **Elle sera disponible sous le titre "Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici.."**

 **Bientôt disponible !**

 **Bisous !**

 **Chesca**


End file.
